In der Liebe und im Krieg
by Sarah18
Summary: COMPLETE! Mittelerde wird von Orks immer zu angegriffen. Eine Elbe reißt nach Düsterwald, um Thranduil um Hilfe zu bitten, dabei trifft sie auf Legolas. Ratssitzungen entscheiden über das Leben vieler, doch weiß niemand über den Verräter in ihrer Mi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alles im meiner gesamten FF, was JRR Tolkien erfunden hat, gehört auch nur ihm. Ich bin ja keine Kopiermaschine ... Dafür gehört der Rest, den ich erfunden habe nur mir. *ätsch*  
  
In der Liebe und im Krieg  
  
Kapitel 1. Das Mädchen  
  
Es heerschte Stille in Düsterwald bis ... "My Lord! - Kommt wieder zurück!" Legolas versteckte sich hinter einem Baum. Er wartete bis die Gefolgsleute seines Vaters verschwunden waren. Normaler Weise lief er nicht davon, aber dieses Mal hielt er das "Eure Hoheit ..." nicht länger aus.  
  
Er ging vorsichtig durch den Wald. Alles war ruhig. Plötzlich hörte Legolas ein Geräusch. Scharfsichtig sah er sich um. Da - zwischen den Bäumen. Ein Mädchen. Sie hatte ein knöchellanges Kleid an. Über ihrem Kleid trug sie einen Elbenmantel. Es schien nicht so, als würde sie Waffen mit sich tragen.  
  
Das war nicht schlau von ihr, weil Düsterwald und seine Umgebung, von Orks heimgesucht wurde. Legolas war auch nicht schlauer. Er war spontan abgehaun und hatte keine Zeit Waffen mit zu nehmen.  
  
Aber das Beste kommt noch. Der junge Elb wusste, dass er so leichte Beute für die Orks sein würde und dennoch lief er ohne Waffen von seinem sicheren Zuhause weg. - Obwohl. Selbst mit Waffen war es schwierig gegen die Orks an zu kämpfen.  
  
Völlig unberührt von der Tatsache, dass in jeder Sekunde Orks auftauchen könnten und ihm sein Leben auslöschen würden, ging er dem Mädchen heimlich nach. Sie hatte etwas Vertrautes an sich. Er wusste nicht warum er so empfand, er wusste nur, dass er so empfand.  
  
Das Mädchen machte bei einer Wasserquelle halt. Dort trank sie einpaar Schluck Wasser. Während des trinkens fiel ihr hellbraunes Haar nach vorne. Legolas beobachtet alles von einer Baumkrone aus. Auf einmal ließ er von dem Mädchen ab.  
  
Er hatte etwas beunruhigendes gehört. Er sah sich um und lauschte den Geräuschen des Waldes. Als Schlussfolgerung sagte er "Yrch". Er sprang aus seinem Versteck und lief auf das Mädchen zu. Diese bemerkte ihn und warf Legolas einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
Als er bei ihr angelangt war, fiel ihm auf, dass sie durch ihn hindurch sah. Er konnte die Blicke der Orks, in seinem Rücken spüren. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schnappte er sie beim Handgelenk und lief mit ihr in eine bestimmte Richtung. Sie hielten vor einem großen Baum an.  
  
Legolas drehte sich zu ihr um. "Kannst du klettern?" Trotz das sie ein Kleid anhatte, nickte sie und begann mit dem Aufstieg, dicht gefolgt von Legolas. Er war, ausser dem Klettern, mit der Ausschau nach den Orks beschäftigt. Als Beide so weit oben war, so dass man sie nur sehen konnte, wenn man unter dem Baum stand, kamen auch schon die Orks. Sie stoppten unter dem Baum.  
  
Es schien so, als würden sich diese Kreaturen mit einander unterhalten, doch dem war nicht so. Es war eher so, dass der eine Ork nicht einmal verstanden, was der Andere sagte. Sie sprachen nicht einmal Sätze. Die einzige Art, die sie zu reden verstanden, war in allen möglichen Sprachen zu schimpfen. (Dumme Wesen typisch Orks)  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Legolas, hatte das Mädchen die Orks noch nicht bemerkt. Zu ihrem Pech rutschte sie ab und stürzte. Legolas reagierte noch schnell genug und hielt ihren Absturz auf, in dem er sie mit einem Arm, ihre Tailie umfasste. Er stellte sie behutsam vor sich auf den Ast.  
  
Sie wollte sich bedanken, doch Legolas hielt ihr sanft den Mund zu und deutete ihr an, hinunter zu sehen. Sie erblickte die Horde von Orks und nickte, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Der Elbenprinz nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund. Nachdem die Orks verschwunden waren, konnte das Mädchen endlich etwas sagen.  
  
"Danke." Legolas ließ mit seiner anderen Hand einem kleinen Ast über ihn, an den er sich die ganze Zeit festgehalten hat, los. "Bitte. - Warum bist du ..." Er brach Mitten im Satz ab. Dieses Mal hörten beide ein beunruhigendes Geräusch. Und wieder. Knack.  
  
Mit besorgten Blicken, sahen sich zuerst sich gegenseitig an und dann warfen sie noch besorgtere Blicke auf den Ast, auf dem sie sich befanden. Mit einem lauten Schlussknacken brach der Ast ab. Bevor irgendeiner der Beiden irgendeine Reaktion machen konnte, stürtzten sie in die Tiefe.  
  
Sie landete auf ihrem Rücken und der kam so unglücklich mit den Beinen auf, so dass er sich den Knöchel verstauchte. Das Mädchen rollte auf die Seite. "Mein Rücken! Verdammt!" Legolas richtete sich auf, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das gesunde Bein und stellte das Andere ganz normal, so als ob nichts wäre, daneben (er wollte nicht zeigen, dass er verletzt war).  
  
Das Mädchen stand auf und sah Legolas in die Augen. "Nochmals, danke. - Du scheinst dich nicht verletzt zu haben."  
  
Legolas sah weg. "Nein. Mir geht es gut."  
  
Sie ging einpaar Schritte auf ihn zu. "Mein Name ist Malina. - Ach, übrigens. Im Lügen bist du nicht gerade gut."  
  
Legolas Blick kehrte zu Malina zurück. "Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gut lügen kann. - Aber ein Versuch war es wert. - Ich heiße Legolas."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung seines Namen, musste sie sich Fragen, ob sie ihn nicht bereits kannte. Legolas steckte zwei Finger in den Mund pfiff nach seinem Pferd, Develon. Kurz darauf hörte man Develon herannahen. Legolas widmete sich wieder Malina.  
  
"Warum bist du hier im Wald? - Weißt du nicht, dass Düsterwald von den Yrch heimgesucht wird?"  
  
"Mir ist das sehrwohl geläufig, nur ..."  
  
"Nur?"  
  
"Ich muss zum König."  
  
In Legolas verkrampfte sich alles. "Zum König. - Ähm. Am besten lässt du dich von Develon führen. Er wird dich sicher zu V - zum König bringen." Develon kam bei ihnen an.  
  
"Nein danke. Ich finde mich schon selber zu recht."  
  
Legolas warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. "(sakastisch) Ja. - Sicher. - Du schaffst es schon alleine. - Die Yrch wollten dich eh nicht töten. - Sie wollten dir nur ihre Gastfreundschaft anbieten."  
  
Malinas Augen wurden zu Schlitze. "(sakastisch) Entschuldigt, My Lord. - Ich wusste nicht, dass es verboten war ohne eure Hilfe, zu euren Vater zu gehen.-"  
  
Legolas ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber er wurde sauer. "- Außerdem. - Warum bist du hier? - Erstens, bist du der Sohn des Königs. Und zweitens, solltest du im Alter von 2931 Jahren wissen, dass Yrch gefählich sind."  
  
Legolas verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und du weißt es wohl besser? - Glaubst du, nur weil dein Vater der Heerscher von Rohan ist, wirst du von den Yrch verschont?"  
  
"Du hast dich in den letzten 2921 Jahren nicht verändert. - Zu erst habe ich dich nicht wiedererkannt, aber bei deiner blöden Art erkennt dich jeder wieder."  
  
"(sakastisch) Du kannst dich noch daran erinnern, was vor 2921 Jahren geschehen ist? Ist ja toll."  
  
"Sei still, oder ..." Malina hatte drohen ihre Hand zu einer Faust zusammen geballt. Legolas trat einpaar Schritte auf sie zu, so dass sie sich knapp gegenüber standen.  
  
"Oder was?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Ab in die Kindheit...  
  
***  
  
Kapitel 2. 2921 Jahre früher  
  
Malina saß in einer Blumenwiese. Sie hatte ein gelbes Kleid an und trug eine Elbenfrisur. Sie flocht einen Blumenkranz. Legolas schlich sich von hinten heran. "Buh!" Malina zuckte zusammen und ließ dabei ihre Blumen fallen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Legolas Richtung.  
  
"Spinnst du?! Du kannst mich doch nicht so sehr erschrecken!" Legolas grinste sie zufrieden an. Malina musterte ihn und stand auf. Sie grinste ihn mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln an.  
  
"Legolas, weißt du was?"  
  
Das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Nun blickte er trotzig drein.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du siehst wie ein Mädchen aus."  
  
Man konnte den Zorn in seinen Augen sehen. Noch dazu waren seine Augen so glasig, dass man meinen könnte, dass er gleich zu weinen beginnen würde.  
  
"Malina, weißt du was?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du bist `ne blöde Pute."  
  
"Mädchen, Mädchen. Legolas ist ein Mädchen."  
  
"Du bist `ne ganz blöde Pute!"  
  
"Mädchen!"  
  
"Pute!"  
  
"Du Mädchen!"  
  
"Du blödes Mischblut!!"  
  
Malina war entsetzt. "Nur, weil meine Mutter ein Mensch ist und mein Vater ein Elbe, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass du mich so beschimpfen musst! - Du Tunte!"  
  
Das reichte. Legolas verpasste Malina eine Ohrfeige. Darauf stürzte sie sich auf den sehr jungen Elben. Was so harmlos begann, artete in einen richtigen Kampf aus. Sie rollten durch die Blumenwiese und warfen sich Schimpfwörter an den Kopf.  
  
Zum Schluss hatte Legolas sie von oben festgenagelt. Die verpasste ihm einen Tritt (mit dem Knie) in den Bauch. Keuchend rollte er zur Seite und hielt sich den Bauch. Beide lagen nun nebeneinander, am Boden. Außer Atem und erschöpft.  
  
Legolas drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Malina, welche hinauf starrte, an. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. (Legolas Gedanken: Eigentlich ist sie ja nett. Es macht mir auch Spaß sie zu ärgern, nur wenn sie mich dann schimpft ...)  
  
Legolas erhob sich. Malina richtete sich auf. "Wo willst du hin?" Legolas drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. "Ist doch egal." Nach diesen Worten ließ er Malina alleine zurück. Sie sah ihm nur schweigend nach. (Malinas Gedanken: Er ist ja nett, aber er kann so blöd sein. Und das "Mischblut" hat er auch nicht zurückgenommen. - Idiot.)  
  
  
  
Kinder ...  
  
Danke für die Review. Ich verspreche, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht in der Kinderzeit spielen wird. Noch weiteres...  
  
Ein großes DANKE SCHÖN an Sleepy Tiger. Ohne deine Anweisung, würde ich mich noch immer fragen, wie man `ne Geschichte ins Internet stellt. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3. Wieder zurück  
  
"Du hast es bis heute nicht zurück genommen."  
  
Legolas rollte seine Augen. "Du bist ganz schön nachtragend."  
  
"Oh entschuldige, aber das Wort "Mischblut" ist eines der ärgsten Schimpfwörter. - Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass meine Mutter ein Mensch war."  
  
"War?"  
  
"Tja. Legolas, wenn du einmal kurz dein Erbsenhirn anstrengen würdest, kämmst du drauf, dass Menschen nicht so lange leben, wie Elben es tun."  
  
Legolas schwieg. Entweder war er beleidigt, oder seine dumme Frage war ihm peinlich. "Wie auch immer. - Ich muss weiter." Malina ging an Legolas vorbei.  
  
"Warte! - Wenn du jetzt ohne Schutz weiter gehst, werden dich die Yrch töten. Sie müssen nur kurz auf dich treffen und dann kann es schon vorbei sein."  
  
Malina stoppte und sprach zu ihm, ohne sich um zu drehen. Dabei klang sie leicht überheblich. "Sie werden mich schon nicht aufspüren. "Legolas näherte sich Malina. "Und was ist, wenn doch? - Du hast doch keine Chance."  
  
"Lass das mein Problem sein."  
  
Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Auf einmal schoss ein Pfeil auf Malina zu. Legolas lief zu ihr vor, packte sie am Handgelenk und riss sie aus der Schussbahn. Das junge Mädchen prallte gegen seine Brust und sah dann zu ihm auf. Sie blickte schweigend in seine Augen.  
  
"Malina, wenn du überleben willst, dann folgen mir." Eilig stiegen beide auf Develon auf und flohen (wieder) vor den Orks. Legolas saß normal auf Develon. Malina hingegen saß (vor Legolas) so, als würde sie auf einem Damensattel sitzen. Da Legolas mit beiden Händen die Zügel festhielt, war Malina von ihm eingeschlossen.  
  
Sie hatten die Orks zwar abgehängt, dennoch hielten sie nicht an. Je weitere sie ritten, umso enger standen die Bäume beisammen und das Gestrüpp wurde immer dichter. Um nichts in die Augen zu bekommen, schloss Malina diese. Da sie aber das Gefühl hatte sogleich vom Pferd zu stürzen, lehnte sie sich an Legolas an und krallte die eine Hand am Saum seines Mantels fest, und mit der anderen Hand krallte Malina sich an seinem Hemd fest.  
  
Als er das bemerkte, stahl sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Es war schön zu wissen, dass sie ihn nach, wie vor, brauchte. - Dass sie ihm noch immer vertraute. Malina sah (da sie ihre Augen verschlossen hielt) nicht, was um sie herum geschah. Sie spürte eine Wärme, konnte aber nicht sagen, welche Bedeutung sie hatte. Sie fühlte sich auch sicher und geborgen, sowie sie immer in Legolas Nähe empfand.  
  
Develon hielt auf einmal an. Erst als Legolas Stimme vernahm, öffnete sie ihre Augen und ließ mit beiden Händen seinen Mantel und sein Hemd los. Er half ihr beim Abstieg. Sie befanden sich auf einer Plattform.  
  
"Das ist schönste, was ich je gesehen habe." Malina ging bis zum Abgrund vor, blieb stehen und starrte in die Ferne. Vor ihren Augen erstreckte sich ganz Düsterwald. Legolas ging zu Malina und hielt neben den Mädchen an. "Ich haben hier sehr oft, mehrere Stunden verbracht. - Wenn du jemals Ruhe suchts, bist du hier am richtigen Ort."  
  
Malina schaute zu ihrem Freund auf. Er sah mit ernsten und traurigen Blick, auf Düsterwald. Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ich bin froh wieder zu Hause zu sein." Kaum merkbar lächelte er. Obwohl sie nun in Rohan lebte, war Düsterwald noch immer ihre Heimat.  
  
"Und weißt du, worüber ich froh bin? -" Malina sah ihn fragend an. "- Dich wieder in meiner Nähe zu spüren. - Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht gesehen und mir hat der Streit, vor deiner Abreise leid getan. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. - Zumindest nicht so."  
  
Ihren Kopf noch immer an seiner Schulter lehnend starrte sie wieder in die Ferne. "Mir tat es auch leid. - Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was du im Moment machen würdest - oder ob du noch immer an unseren Streit denken würdest." Legolas legte einen Arm, um ihren Rücken.  
  
Beide sahen in die Ferne, und je länger Malina in die Ferne sah, umso ernster und trauriger wurde ihr Blick. "Ich muss dringend zu deinem Vater ..." Beide ließen von einander ab. "Ich werde dich zu meinem Vater geleiten."  
  
  
  
Ich weiß, das Kapitel war (wie die Anderen) kurz. Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Kapitel länger wird. Reviewt mir bitte weiter!!!!  
  
Sonst noch danke für die Reviews  
  
Sarah 


	4. Chapter 4

Hoffentlich ist euch dieses Kapitel nicht wieder zu kurz ...  
  
Kapitel 4. Gespräche über Gespräche  
  
"Wie kann er nur so blöd sein?! - Mein eigener Sohn!" Thranduil ging aufgeregt auf und ab. "Das nächste Mal sperre ich ein und verbarrikadiere die Fenster. - Und wenn es sein muss, lassen ich ihn an sein Bett anketten." "Schatz, du solltest dich nicht so aufregen."  
  
Cùron - calad (Mondlicht), Legolas Mutter, betrat den Audienzsaal. " - Legolas wurde schon mit viel gefährlicheren Situationen fertig. Er hat schließlich auch zu Saurons Untergang seinen Beitrag geleistet. "Thranduil sah seine Frau halb besorgt, und halb wütend an.  
  
"Er hat gewusst, dass die Orks ihr Unwesen treiben. Noch dazu trägt er keine einzige Waffe mit sich. - Und das soll mein Sohn sein? - Mein Sohn, welcher der beste Bogenschütze in ganz Düsterwald ist. - Mein Sohn, welcher immer einen klaren Verstand hatte. - Tut mir leid Cùron, aber so eine Dummheit, kann ich nicht verstehen. - Noch dazu, kann ihm sonst was passieren."  
  
"Thranduil, Legolas ist keine 1000 Jahre alt. Er kann auf sich aufpassen. - Und wenn er seine Freiheit braucht, dann gib sie ihm auch. - Das wäre so, als würdest du einen Vogel einsperren, und dieser würde seine Freiheit brauchen."  
  
Der Diener, Folamin, kam in den Raum. "My Lord. - " Thranduil sah auf. " - Euer Sohn ist, in Begleitung einer jungen Dame, eingetroffen." Dann ging Folamin bei Seite und Legolas, gefolgt von Malina, schritt in den Audienzsaal. Thranduil hätte seinen Sohn am liebsten angefaucht, da Legolas aber in Begleitung eines Mädchens war, wollte er nicht die Beherrschung verlieren.  
  
"Mein Sohn. Schön, dass du dich auch noch blicken lässt. - Willst du uns nicht deinen Gast vorstellen?" Legolas machte mit seiner Hand eine Geste. "Vater, das ist Malina, Tironels Tochter. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an sie."  
  
"Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch an Malina. - Kind, du bist ganz schön gewachsen. - Was ist der Anlass deines Besuches?"  
  
Malina trat näher. "My Lord, ich bin gekommen, um eure Hilfe zu erbitten. - Wie ihr bereits wisst, gehen die Orks, seit Saurons Untergang, sehr radikal vor. Auch Rohan ist davon betroffen. - " Malina sah zu Boden. "Und ohne eure Hilfe wird es nicht bestehen. - " Sie kniete vor Thranduil nieder. " - Bitte, My Lord, helft uns."  
  
"Kind, bitte so steh doch auf. - Eure Hilfe wird erhört. - " Malina richtet sich wieder auf. " - Ich habe schon öfters versucht, zu den Herrschern, der Nachbarländer Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Meine Pflichten erlaubten mir nicht, selber zu den Königen, der Länder zu reisen. - Von den Boten, welche ich schickte, kam keine Antwort. Seit der Abreise jedes Einzelnen ward keiner mehr geseh´n."  
  
Malina wusste was mit ihnen passiert sein könnte. Sie hatte wieder diese Bilder vor Augen. - Bilder des Grauens. - Bilder von unglaublicher Gewalt. - Tod. Überall war nur der Tod. - Thranduil riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass es euch nichts ausmacht, wenn ihr für die nächsten Tage, bei uns bleiben würdet. Im Moment ist es noch zu gefährlich, als dass ich euch zieh´n lassen würde."  
  
"Danke, My Lord."  
  
Der König Düsterwalds sah zu seinem Diener. "Folamin, zeige Der jungen Prinzessin ihr Gemach."  
  
Folamin verbeugte sich knapp und ging voran, dicht gefolgt von Malina. Dann wendete Thranduil sich Legolas zu, der vor hatte ebenfalls zu gehen. "Legolas, du bleibst hier. - Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen." Und wieder verkrampfte sich in dem Elb alles.  
  
Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit konnte Malina keine Ruhe finden. Es war sehr spät. Kurz gesagt, einpaar Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang. Wie ein Scheinwerfer leuchtete der Mond, durch das Fenster des Balkons, auf Malina herab.  
  
  
  
Sie wälzte sich wieder einmal herum, doch noch immer geling es ihr nicht ein zu schlafen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klopfen. Sie setzte sich auf und sah zum Balkon (Ursprungsort des Klopfens). Als sie nichts weiter sah, oder hörte, kam sie zum Entschluss, dass die Müdigkeit ihr einen Scherz gespielt hatte.  
  
Das Elbenmädchen legte sich wieder in ihr Bett zurück und versuchte weiterhin, noch in dieser Nacht, ein Auge zu, zu bekommen. Doch ...  
  
Dieses Mal war es lauter. Malina riss die Bettdecke weg und ging auf den Balkon hinaus. Sie sah sich um und ging dabei zu Geländer vor. Sie beugte sich, um hinunter zu sehen.  
  
"Hallo, Malina." Sie bekam einen Schock und wäre fast über das Geländer gestürzt. Hätte sie nicht jemand von hinten gepackt und zurück gezogen. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihrem Retter und Schocker verärgert ins Gesicht.  
  
"Legolas. Sag mal, spinnst du?! - Erstens, weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist? - Zweitens, was machst du hier? - Und drittens, bist von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Wegen dir wäre ich benahe von Balkon gestürzt!"  
  
Legolas fand es irgendwie süß, wenn sie sich so aufregte. Er tat sich schwer Malina nicht an zu grinsen. Seine Stimme jedoch, verriet ihn. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. - Mich wundert es eigentlich, dass du mich nicht gehört hast."  
  
Sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. "Wenn du so müde wärst, wie ich es bin und nicht einschlafen könntest, weil so ein Idiot die ganze Zeit klopft, hättest du mich auch nicht gehört." Ihre Stimme gleichte einem Zischen einer Schlange, die gleich zu beißen würde. Legolas tat sich wirklich sehr schwer nicht zu lachen. " - Außerdem ... Was willst du?"  
  
" Ich wollte nur mit dir reden." Malina legte die Wut ab und versuchte verständnisvoll zu sein. Immer hin haben sie sich seit Jahrtausenden nicht gesehen, und in den letzten Tag vor ihrer Abreise sprachen sie kein Wort zu einander.  
  
"Und worüber?"  
  
"Über alles. - Was du so gemacht hast. - Wie es dir so geht . . . Halt die Dinge des Lebens."  
  
"Na gut. Aber wenn ich dazwischen einschlafen sollte, wäre es wirklich freundlich von dir mich in mein Bett zu bringen."  
  
Jetzt lächelte Legolas sie an. "Ist gut. - Komm mit." Er nahm sie beim Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. Beide schlichen leichtfüßig in den Blumengarten. Sie ließen sich auf einer kleinen Steinbank (aus Alabasta) nieder.  
  
Legolas sah zu den Sternen auf und Malina machte es ihm gleich. "Ich habe oft zu den Sternen auf geschaut und mich dabei gefragt, ob ich dich jemals wieder sehen werde. Jeden Tag hägte ich erneut die Hoffnung, dass du wieder hier auf der Bank sitzen würdest, doch immer als ich hier angelangt war, wurde mir klar, dass du vielleicht nie wieder in meiner Nähe wärst. Und mit jedem Tag wurde meine Befürchtung immer sicherer. Zum Glück bis du nun in meiner Gegenwart. "  
  
Bei seinen letzten Worten fiel Legolas Blick auf Malina, welche ihn mit einem Leiden in den Augen an blickte. "Nicht nur dir ging es so. - Auch ich hatte die Befürchtung dich niemals wieder zu sehen. Ich bin froh, dass dem nicht so ist." "Wie war es bei dir so - in den Jahren. - Was hast du erlebt?" ...  
  
Sie redeten Stunden lang über ihre Erlebnisse. Natürlich konnten sie sich nicht alles erzählen. Während ihres Gespräches lehnte Malina sich an Legolas Schulter an und schlief schließlich ein. Bevor die Sonne aufging, erfüllte der Elb ihre Bitte und brachte sie ins Bett zurück. Dann ging er ebenfalls zu Bett.  
  
  
  
Falls euch das wieder zu wenig war, dann wartet bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Das sollte dann reichen.  
  
Nochmals: Danke für die Reviews. Es würde mich freuen, wenn ich noch mehr bekommen würde. Wer meine Geschichte ließ und keine Review schreib, dem sage ich nur : TRAUT EUCH. REVIEWS BEIßEN NICHT.  
  
Ach ja ... Irgendwann wird ein Kapitel kommen, wo ihr mich dann lynchen möchtet.  
  
Genug der Worte ...  
  
Sarah 


	5. Chapter 5

Ich sags gleich, dass dieses Kapitel nicht das Kapitel ist, bei dem ich mich lynchen werdet.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5. Training und Träume  
  
Malina hatte den ganzen Vormittag verschlafen. Legolas konnte es sich nicht leisten aus zu schlafen. Wie jeden Morgen hatte er reguläres Training. Als Malina im Hof an kam, konnte sie verfolgen, wie Legolas sich im Schwertkampf meisterte.  
  
Normaler Weise war er nicht schlecht, doch diesen Morgen, bzw. Tag war er so müde, dass er nicht ganz so vorsichtig, wie immer war. So nebenbei fiel ihm zwischendurch das Schwert aus der Hand. Dann durfte er sich bemühen es wieder auf zu heben, ohne dass er das gegnerische Schwert an seiner Kehle spürte.  
  
Nach dem Schwerttraining ging Legolas in den Blumengarten. Die einzige Person, die ihm folgte, war Malina. Legolas ging zum kleinen Brunnen, der sich im Garten befand und tauchte seinen Kopf dort ein. Das half ein bisschen gegen seine Müdigkeit.  
  
Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor das freiwillige Training für`s Bogenschießen beginnen würde. Der junge Elb setzte sich auf die Gartenbank und ließ seinen Haare trocknen. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.  
  
Er hätte sich am liebsten hingelegt, doch aus einem unerfindlichen Grund, ließ er es selbst nicht zu. Er hätte auch die Übungen ausfallen lassen, aber er tat es nicht. Der Elb wusste selber nicht, warum er so handelte.  
  
Es ist ja bekannt, dass Elben nicht so lange schlafen müssen, wie andere Wesen, z.B.: Menschen). Legolas hatte gerade mal eine halbe Stunde geschlafen. Neben bei hatte er einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Malina beschloss ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und ging in den Hof zurück. Sie nahm Legolas Übungsschwert in die Hand. Sein echtes Schwert, welches er auch im Kampf benutzte, war in seinen Gemächern. Legolas verwendete es nie für die Übungen.  
  
Sie schwang es etwas und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was Legolas ihr einmal beigebracht hatte. Das war schon "etwas" länger her. Damals wurden ihm die Grundtechniken für eine der schwierigsten Schwertkampfarten gelehrt.  
  
Diese Schwertkampfart ist so schwer, dass man ein ewiges Leben bräuchte, um sie zu erlernen. Deshalb hat Legolas immer einen alten Lehrmeister gehabt, den er noch immer hat.  
  
Malina schlenderte zu den Holzpfählen hinüber, welche für die Übung aufgestellt wurden. Sie waren zwar noch nicht morsch, doch sie hatten Spalte und Risse, die vom Einschlag eines Schwertes verblieben sind.  
  
Die Elbe erinnerte sich daran, wie sie damals Legolas bei den Schwertübungen zugesehen hatte. Immer wenn er tollpatschiger Weise sein Schwert fallen ließ, oder es ihn auf sein Hinterteil schmiss, weil er gegen seinen Lehrmeister einen Übungskampf durchführte, und rückwärts fiel, musste sie sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen. Es war wirklich putzig zu zu sehen, als er mit einem schrillen Schrei nach hinten fiel.  
  
Lächelnd ging Malina zu den Pfählen und probierte sich an ihnen. Sie hatte nicht all zuviel verlernt. Angelockt von den Geräuschen, wenn das Schwert sich in das Holz der Pfähle bohrt, und als es die Luft schnitt, kam Legolas in den Hof.  
  
Erstaunt sah er Malina zu. Dafür dass sie die Grundtechniken vor einer halben Ewigkeit gelernt hatte und diese noch immer konnte, war sie gar nicht so schlecht. Im Gegenteil. Sie war richtig gut.  
  
Sie wirkte sicher und jede Bewegung, die sie machte, war so bestimmt, so dass man meinen könnte, dass jeden Tag die Übungen wiederholt hätte, um noch besser in der Durchführung, der Übungen zu sein.  
  
Es schien so, als würde sie schweben. - Als hätte das Schwert für sie kein Gewicht. Die Geschmeidigkeit ihrer Bewegungen zog Legolas in ihren Bann. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war nur auf Malina gerichtet. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass seine Mutter sein starren, von einem Balkon aus beobachtete.  
  
Legolas bewegte sich, wie in Trance, in ihre Richtung. Malina bemerkte ihn und ließ das Schwert sinken. "Hallo. " Er machte vor ihr halt und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. "Wie ich sehe hast du so gut wie nichts verlernt. Soll ich dir noch etwas unterricht geben?" Malina erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie merkte, dass er sie anders an sah.  
  
Legolas stellte sich dicht hinter sie und zeigte ihr, indem er seine Hände über die Ihren legte, wie sie das Schwert noch besser und leichter halten könnte. Dann ließ er von ihren Händen ab und nahm neben ihr eine Position ein. Er tat so als würde er ein Schwert haben, denn das Einzige welches in der Nähe war, war das, welches Malina in den Händen hielt.  
  
"So und jetzt mach das, was ich machen, mit dem Schwert nach." Malina tat wie ihr geheißen. "Ist es so richtig?" Es was unsicher stand sie in der fast selben Position, wie Legolas da. Er löste sich aus der Position. "Nicht ganz." Er ging zu ihr hin und brachte sie in die richtige Position.  
  
Zehn Minuten später hatte Malina wieder etwas dazu gelernt. Legolas hätte ihr noch mehr beigebracht, nur war es so, dass sein Training fürs Bogenschießen begann. Und da er es durchführen wollte, sonst aber keine Zeit blieb, waren die Übungen beendet. Malina sah begeistert zu.  
  
Es schien so, als sein Legolas wieder zu Kräften gekommen. Kein Pfeil traf nicht die schwarze Mitte, der Zielscheibe. Nach belieben schoss der Elb einen, oder zwei Pfeile zu gleich ab. Hin und wieder ließ er Malina einen Pfeil schießen. Gegen Nachmittag war das Training beendet.  
  
"Legolas, du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du mir Morgen zeigst, wie man mit zwei Pfeilen schießt."  
  
"Ok. Du musst aber früh aufstehen."  
  
"So lange wir nicht wieder die ganze Nacht hindurch reden ... "  
  
Beide lächelten sich an. Malina hätte am liebsten, noch an diesen Tag mit dem Training begonnen, da Legolas ziemlich erschöpft war, wollte sie nicht weiter seine Energie beanspruchen. Legolas ließ das Mittagessen ausfallen und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.  
  
Der Elb schloss die Türe hinter sich und schlenderte zu einem Stuhl, der neben seinem Bett stand. Im halb Schlaf zog er sein Hemd aus, ließ sich ins Bett fallen und versank sogleich in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
***  
  
Legolas stand in Düsterwald. Alles war ruhig. Es war kein einziger Ork zu sehen. Nur das Gezwitscher von Vögeln war zu hören. Er ging durch den Wald, bis er an einem ihn unbekannten See ankam. Legolas kannte ganz Düsterwald auswendig, doch dieser See kam ihm nicht bekannt vor.  
  
Verwundert näherte er sich dem See. Er war klein und ähntelte mehr einer Wasserquelle. Der See war zum Teil, von einer nicht all zu hohen Felswand umgeben. Auf einmal bemerkte Legolas, dass jemand in dem See badete. Die Person war Weiblich. Mit jeder Sekunde erkannte der Elb wer sich im See befand. Als er endlich drauf kam, stockte ihm der Atem und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.  
  
Keine andere als Malina badete im See. Noch dazu hatte sie nichts an. Das Wasser bewegte sich in sanften Wellen, als die langsam aus dem See ging. Legolas wollte wegsehen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Es kam noch besser. Er ging auf Malina zu.  
  
Sie hingegen war mit dem Abtrocknen beschäftigt und merkte nicht, dass jemand auf sie zu ging. Die Elbe strich mit dem Tuch sanft über ihren Köper. Plötzlich sah sie auf und entdeckte Legolas. Es schien ihr nicht peinlich zu sein, da sie nichts an hatte und er ihr unmittelbar gegenüber stand.  
  
Im Gegenteil. Sie ließ das Tuch fallen und bleib kurz vor ihm stehen. Mit einem Arm nahm er Malina, bei der Tailie und zog sie etwas näher an sich heran. Mit seiner Hand konnte er spüren, wie warm und weich ihre Haut war.  
  
Legolas verspürte große Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht sie zu küssen. Sehnsucht sie zu berühren. Ein Art von Sehnsucht, die sein Herz erfüllte. Sie war sehr stark. Er zog Malina so nahe an sich heran, dass ihre Körper eng aneinander lagen. Der erste Kuss, war mehr ein Hauch.  
  
Unter halb geschlossenen Augen, starrte sie seine Lippen. Er konnte die Lust in ihren Augen sehen. - Den Hunger seine Lippen noch einmal zu kosten. Jede Berührung ihrer beider Lippen wurde immer stärker, war aber dennoch sanft. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
  
Noch immer küssend, glitten ihre Hände zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Er wich mit seinem Oberkörper etwas zurück, damit sie ihren Freiraum hatte und im nu war sein Hemd offen. Sie strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Bauch und nach oben, zu den Schultern.  
  
Legolas drückte sie wieder gegen seinen Körper. Beide lagen Haut auf Haut. Er konnte spüren, wie warm ihre Haut war. - Er spürte ihren Herzschlag. - So gleichmäßig. - So ruhig.  
  
Malina streifte das Hemd von seinen Schultern und ließ es unbedacht auf den Boden fallen. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein weiches Haar. Legolas genoss jede ihrer sanften Berührungen und sein Herz schlug immer schneller.  
  
Sie küssten sich noch immer. Legolas wollte gar nicht mehr damit auf hören. Sekunden später ließen seine Hände von ihrem Rücken ab und fuhren zum Bund seiner Hose. Schon war sie unten. Sie ließen von einander ab. Der Kuss wurde dabei unterbrochen. - Sehr zum Leidwesen Legolas. Malina legte sich auf den Boden und sah mit einem verführerischem Blick zu dem Elben auf. Legolas tat es ihr gleich und legte sich halb auf sie, halb neben sie. Wieder küssten sie sich.  
  
Auf einmal hörte Legolas, wie jemand seinen Namen immer und immer wieder rief. Er reagierte nicht darauf. Sanft glitt er mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper. Seine, so auch ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Er spürte, dass ihn jemand rüttelte. Das rütteln hörte auf und als er wieder seine Augen öffnete war Malina verschwunden.  
  
***  
  
"Kommt My Lord. Ihr werdet erwartet." Legolas öffnete seine Augen und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass das nur ein Traum war. Er lag noch genau an der selben Stelle, wo er im Tiefschlaf versunken war. Wiederwillig stand er auf und zog sich sein Hemd an. Folamin hatte ihn geweckt und war darauf so gleich aus dem Zimmer gegangen.  
  
Legolas hatte am Nachmittag eine Audienz bei seinem Vater. Anscheinend hatte er verschlafen, sonst würde sein Vater nicht Folamin schicken. Noch etwas müde begab er sich in den Audienzsaal.  
  
  
  
Danke für die Reviews. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, warum ihr mich später lynchen wollt, lest weiter. Dazu kann ich nur eines sagen, um ein bisschen Klarheit zu verschaffen:  
  
Ich glaube ich bin die Einzige, die bei den deutschen FF Legolas Kindheit „beschrieben" hat. Ich habe aber noch etwas einzig artiges mit ihm vor. – Was es ist verrate ich nicht. – Noch nicht! *g*  
  
Eure Sarah 


	6. Chapter 6

So ich habe wieder weiter geschrieben.  
  
Kapitel 6. Die Zusammenkunft  
  
Unten an gekommen traf er auch schon auf seinen Vater, seine Mutter, Malina und ein Gast, die ihn bereits erwarteten. Der Gast hatte die Kapuze seines Mantels tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Dennoch schien der Gast Legolas nicht fremd zu sein.  
  
Schweigend setzte er sich auf seinen Platz. Zu seiner Linken saß Malina, zu seiner Rechten sein Vater, der am Kopf des Tisches saß. Ihm gegenüber hatte seine Mutter Platz genommen. Neben Cùron befand sich der Gast. Noch weiteres, hatten sich andere Gäste eingefunden. Darunter waren auch die restlichen Gefährten.  
  
Thranduil eröffnete das Gespräch. "Wir haben uns heute zusammen gefunden, um über die Lage unserer Völker zu sprechen. My Lady Galadirel." Er gestierte zum geheimnisvollen Gast, welcher aufstand und seine Kapuze abnahm. Und wahrhaftig, Galadriels Gesicht kam zum Vorschein.  
  
Sie sah blass und erschöpft aus. " Wie alle wissen, rebellieren die Orks. Sie haben einen großen Schaden angerichtet. Viele mussten unter ihrem Zorn sterben. Ich nehme an, dass ich für alle spreche - " Dabei sah sie sich jedes Mitglied, welches an der Zusammenkunft teil hatte, an. " - wenn ich sage, dass wir, alle Völker Mittelerdes, sich vereinen sollten, um ihnen wiederstand zu leisten." Galadriel mit einem Blick zu Thranduil, setzte sich wieder.  
  
Thranduil ergriff wieder das Wort. "Gestern ist ein weiterer Gast gekommen. Sie kam als Repräsentantin ihres zukünftigen Volkes. - " Er sah zu Malina. " - Bitte erzähle uns von deinen Erlebnissen und Vorschlägen."  
  
Sie stand auf. Mit bleichen Gesicht blickte sie in die Runde. "Ich bin aus Rohan hier her gereist, in der Hoffnung Hilfe zu finden. Nun - eigentlich habe ich nicht freiwillig, diese Reise angetreten. Ich musste fliehen, damit ich überlebte. Die Yrch - waren bis zum Haus meines Vaters vor gedrungen. - Statt meinem Vater, stehe ich hier, weil er -" Sie sah kurz zu Boden und räusperte sich dabei. " – entführt wurde. Ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sie ihn davon trugen. -"  
  
Sie ließ ihren Blick wieder durch die Runde wandern. "- Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er noch lebt. - Was ich zu meiner Reise, nach Düsterwald sah, kann sich sicher jeder von ihnen vorstellen. Nun zu meinen Vorschlägen. - Yrch sind, wie uns bekannt ist, nicht gerade intelligente Wesen. Sie leben im Moment ihren Blutrausch aus. Die Yrch haben, bis auf das Töten, keinen überdachten Plan, welchen sie folgen. Sie sind überall in Mittelerde verteilt. -"  
  
Malina holte kurz Luft. " - Entweder könnten wir sie zu einem Haufen zusammen - äh - pferchen, oder wir bekämpfen sie einzeln."  
  
Einer der Gästen, ein Mensch, sprang auf. " Junge Elbe, wie stellst du dir das vor, "die Orks zusammen zu pferchen" ?" Alle sahen zu dem Menschen, welcher den Namen "Minaton" trug.  
  
"Diese Frage habe ich mir auch gestellt. Ich kam zu folgenden Ergebnis. - Auch wenn sie nicht einen strikten Plan folgen, haben sie sich immer nach einer Sache gesehnt."  
  
"Und die wäre?"  
  
" Nun. - Dieses Wissen wurde nicht überliefert, aber es steht geschrieben, in den legendären Hallen Chelats."  
  
Alle waren etwas verwirrt und Minaton stellte so gleich eine bedeutende Frage. "In den Hallen Chelats? Diese Stadt ist doch nur eine Legende. Das weiß doch jeder Mann. - Und was soll das geschrieben stehen." Er klang überheblich.  
  
Erneut atmete Malina tief ein. "Chelat ist keine Legende. - Jeder "Mann" glaubt nur, dass sie eine Legende sein, weil noch keiner dort war."  
  
"Und du warst etwa dort."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Alle sahen die Elbe überrascht an. " - Es ist jetzt nicht wichtig, ob Chelat existiert, oder nicht. - Was ich sagen wollte, war dass es eine wahre Legende gibt. Und diese Legende besagt, dass Yrch früher einmal Elben waren."  
  
Jetzt wagte es nicht einmal Minaton, etwas zu erwidern. Alle waren geschockt und überrascht zugleich. Dieses Mal war Legolas der, welcher das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Diese Legende ist mir fremd."  
  
"Ich sagte auch, dass sie nur in den Hallen Chelats steht, und sonst nicht überliefert wurde. Es hat etwas mit der Erschaffungsgeschichte zu tun. - Die Götter haben alle Wesen erschaffen, doch weil die Elben gerade zu perfekt schienen, haben sie einpaar von denen entstellt. - So entstanden die Yrch. - Diese Legende hat sich zwar nicht bei uns herum gesprochen, den Yrch ist sie sehr wohl bekannt. - Das ist auch der Grund, warum sie die Elben am meisten hassen. Und deshalb kamen die meisten auch nach Rohan. Weil dort sich, nach Saurons Untergang, die meisten Elben angesiedelt haben."  
  
Aragorn sah Malina an und stellte ihr interessiert eine Frage. "Wie lautet euer Vorschlag?"  
  
"Sie wollen alle Elben töten. - Mein Vorschlag klingt vielleicht unüberlegt und naiv, nur ... - Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle Elben versammeln. - Wo Elben sind, werden die Yrch nicht weit sein. - Es ist riskant, doch eine Chance unsere Völker von diesen Kreaturen entgültig zu befreien."  
  
Galadriel sprach, ohne die Verwirrtheit aus ihrer Stimme zu bannen. "Du willst alle Elben in den Krieg schicken?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht. Jedoch - wenn wir die Frauen und Kinder, bei diesem Kampf verschwinden lassen, werden die Yrch Verdacht schöpfen. - Sie mögen nicht gerade intelligent sein, doch so blöd ist nicht einmal ein Orch. - Nein. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir zur Tarnung einpaar freiwillige Frauen dazu nehmen."  
  
Legolas kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke. "Und an wen hast du da gedacht?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel an mich."  
  
Legolas versuchte nicht geschockt zu klingen. Dafür klang er überheblich. " Zwar haben wir uns lange nicht gesehen, und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich das jetzt sage, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du für solch einen Kampf bereit bist."  
  
Malina zeigte es nicht öffentlich, doch Legolas spürte, dass sie ihm einen giftigen Blick zu geworfen hätte. Ihre Stimme verriet aber, dass sie auf Legolas Bemerkung, ganz schön angefressen war. Auch von dem Ton, den sie anschlug, konnte man deutlich heraushören, dass sie sauer war.  
  
"Legolas, du hast recht. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. - Warum glaubst du dann, dass du über mich richten kannst?"  
  
"Das habe ich nie behauptet."  
  
"Du hast es aber getan."  
  
"Ich habe dir nur meine Gedanken offengelegt."  
  
Alle Anwesenden sahen den beiden Streitenden verwundert zu.  
  
"Legolas, du weißt gar nicht, wie gut ich im Kampf bin. Fälle niemals ein zu schnelles  
  
Urteil."  
  
"Morgen können wir ja testen, ob du für einen Kampf mit mehreren Personen geeignet bist."  
  
"Gut. Dann ist das wohl beschlossene Sache."  
  
Legolas schwieg. Tief im Inneren, hoffte er, dass sie nicht bestehen würde. Er wollte sie nicht, im Kampf gegen die Orks verlieren.  
  
Dafür, dass Legolas kein Wort mehr sagte, sprach Thranduil.  
  
"Wir haben dieses Zusammentreffen gemacht, um gemeinsam zu entscheiden. Wer noch Vorschläge hat, möge sprechen." In der Runde herrschte Stille. "Gut. Wir sollten zu einem Entschluss kommen. Nehmen wir den Vorschlag, der jungen Prinzessin an?"  
  
Ein Raunen ging um Sich. Schlussendlich wurde Malinas Vorschlag angenommen.  
  
  
  
Also ehrlich. Ist meine Geschichte wirklich so schlecht, oder was? Wo bleiben denn die Reviews? Na gut, na gut. Vielleicht kann ich euch mit einem weiteren Kapitel überreden. (Wird noch heute folgen.)  
  
Sarah 


	7. Chapter 7

So hier ist das versprochene zweite Kapitel ...  
  
Kapitel 7. Der Test  
  
Es war früh am Morgen, als Malina von Legolas geweckt wurde. Der Test fand erst am Nachmittag statt, doch das Training zum Bogenschießen war am Vormittag.  
  
Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er in ihr Gemach. Seit seinem letzten Traum fühlte er sich stark zu ihr hingezogen. Das Sehnsuchtsgefühl, aus seinem Traum, verspürte der Elb noch immer.  
  
Legolas ging zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich hin. Als er Malina so friedlich schlafen sah, überkam ihn wieder eine Welle mit sehr starken Sehnsuchtsgefühlen. Er wollte sie wieder küssen. Sie wieder ...  
  
Nein! Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen. Er musste einen kühlen Verstand bewahren. - Doch. - Wenn er wieder auf sie herab blickte. - Wenn er beobachtete, wie ruhig sie aussah. - Wie in gleichmäßigen Abständen ihr Brustkorb stieg und sich senkte.  
  
Der Elb streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr sanft über Malinas Wange. Im Schlaf lächelte sie und flüsterte seinen Namen. Legolas zog seine Hand zurück. Er wusste nicht warum, doch plötzlich raste sein Puls und er atmete in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Zeitweise stockte sein Atem.  
  
Er sah weg und schloss seine Augen. Langsam sog er die Luft ein. Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum hatte er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war? Warum musste er diesen Traum haben? Dadurch hatte alles doch begonnen. Oder?  
  
Wieder sah er auf die noch immer schlafende Malina. Er hatte sich auf einmal, überhaupt nicht unter Kontrolle. Er beugte sich vor. Seine Lippen kamen ihren immer näher. Legolas öffnete seinen Mund etwas. Je näher er ihr kam, umso stärker konnte er ihren warmen Atem, auf seinen Lippen spüren. Nur noch ein Stück fehlte, dann würden seine Lippen die Ihren berühren.  
  
"Legolas ..." Der Angesprochene schrak zurück. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was er da beinahe getan hätte. Zu seinem Glück sprach Malina nur im Schlaf und nicht im Wachzustand. Bevor er sie weckte, stürmte er zum Waschbecken, drehte das Wasser auf und tauchte mit seinem Gesicht in das kalte Wasser ein. Sofort hatte er wieder einen klaren Verstand.  
  
Dann ging er zu Malina zurück und versuchte sie durch sanftes Rütteln zu wecken. "Malina. Wach auf. Du wolltest doch, dass ich dir das Bogenschießen mit zwei Pfeilen beibringe. - Malina. - " Sie wachte nicht auf. Sekunden später hatte Legolas ein hämisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. " - Die Yrch sind da."  
  
"Was?! Schnell! Wir müssen uns verteidigen!" Malina war sofort wach. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, saß sie kerzengerade im Bett. Dann sah sie Legolas hämisches Lächeln und ihre Mine verfinsterte sich.  
  
"Sag mal, BIST DU VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN?! WAS SOLL DER SCH ... (und noch weitere so schöne Worte folgten)! MACH DAS NIEMALS WIEDER!!!!"  
  
Legolas bemühte sich wirklich sehr nicht laut los zu lachen. Es war einfach göttlich sie zu erst geschockt, und dann so wütend zu sehen. Zu seinem Pech, stieg damit auch seine Sehnsucht. Noch immer lächelnd, saß er ihr gegenüber. Malina sah ihn beleidigt an. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
Grummelnd stieg sie aus dem Bett und murmelte noch weiter Schimpfwörter. Legolas konnte ganz deutlich "dämlicher Elb" heraus hören. Noch immer lächelnd schaute er Malina zu, als sie sich die Sachen zum Anziehen aus dem Schrank suchte.  
  
Gerade als sie ihr Hemd ausziehen wollte entdeckte sie Legolas, welcher jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete. "Legloas, wenn du schon hier sein musst, dann dreh dich gefälligst um, während ich mich umziehe." Rasch drehte er seinen Kopf weg.  
  
Unbemerkbar atmete der Elb wieder tief ein. Er versuchte diese Sehnsucht zu verbannen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden. Ihm war egal was sich Malina denken würde, und so ließ er sich mit einem lauten Seufzer zurück fallen.  
  
Legolas lag nun am Rücken und starrte mit einem ernsten Blick zur Decke. Malina hatte das bemerkt und warf ihrem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu. Er war eh nett, doch manchmal war dieser Elb ein richtiger Idiot. Sie wurde einfach nicht aus ihm schlau.  
  
Nach dem sie sich fertig angezogen hatte setzte sie sich neben Legolas und ließ sich ebenfalls nach hinten fallen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Er hingegen, wagte es nicht, sie auch nur irgendwie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Legolas hatte die Befürchtung, dass die Sehnsucht noch mehr steigen würde, und das wäre unerträglich.  
  
Es war schon schwer genug, neben ihr zu liegen und dennoch die Beherrschung zu bewahren. Er war ihr so nahe und doch so fern. Legolas konnte Malina vom Morgen bis zum Abend sehen. Jedoch berühren konnte er sie nicht. Nicht so, wie er es tun würde.  
  
***  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde standen beide im Hof. Die Sonne war erst vor kurzem aufgegangen. Legolas versuchte so gut er konnte Malina, bei zu bringen, wie man mit zwei Pfeilen schießt.  
  
"Also noch einmal. Du hältst die Pfeile so. - " Er zeigte es ihr vor und sie machte es ihm nach. " - Genau. Jetzt anvisieren ... Und Schuss." Vor ihnen hatten sie Zielscheiben aufgebaut. Legolas traf mit beiden Pfeilen in die Mitte. Malina schaffte es einen Pfeil weit über die Zielschreibe zu schießen. Der Andere traf die Mitte.  
  
Seufzend ließ Legolas seinen Bogen sinken und schlenderte auf Malina zu. Er nahm weitere zwei Pfeile, nahm Malinas Hand und spannte die Pfeile, in den Bogen, ein. Er stellte sich hinter sie, umfasste mit seiner rechten Hand die ihre, und mit seiner Linken ihre linke Hand.  
  
Malina konnte seinen warmen Atem spüren. Dort, wo seine Haut ihre berührte, verspürte sie ein Kribbeln. Und wieder. - Wie vor zwei Tagen, als sie mit Develon vor den Orks geflohen sind, verspürte Malina eine Wärme. Diese Wärme breite sich in ihrer Brust aus.  
  
Unter seiner Leitung spannte sie den Bogen, visierte an und schoss ab. Beide Pfeile bohrten sich in die schwarze Mitte der Zielschreibe. "Siehst du?" Malina nickte.  
  
Das Training dauerte noch Stunden. Zum Schluss hatte Malina den Dreh raus und konnte, wie Legolas, mit zwei Pfeilen Bogenschießen.  
  
Der Nachmittag kam immer näher und der Test würde bald beginnen. Keiner, bis auf die Gefährten, wusste, wie der Test verläuft. Alle Schaulustigen, das heißt Thranduil, Cùron, Galadriel und andere Elben, hatten es sich im Hof bequem gemacht. Malina stand in der Mitte des Hofes. Sie schien nicht sonderlich aufgeregt zu sein.  
  
Die Gefährten erschienen und traten auf Malina zu. Legolas war derjenige, der zu ihr sprach. "Wir werden zusammen kämpfen." Diese Worte verwirrten die Elbe etwas, weil sie dachte, dass sie gegeneinander kämpfen würden.  
  
Gandalf verließ die Hofmitte und murmelte einpaar Worte. In Malinas Ohren klang das ganz nach einer Zauberformel. Mit diesem Gedanken hatte sie gar nicht einmal so unrecht, denn plötzlich stieg Rauch auf und hüllte die Gefährten und sie ein.  
  
Malina konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Der Rauch verschwand so schnell, wie er erschienen war und ließ seltsame Gestalten zurück. Es waren verschiedene Kreaturen. Die eine war eine Mischung aus einer riesigen Eidechse und einem großen Hahn. Sprich, sie hatte den Körper einer Eidechse und den Kopf eines Hahn.  
  
Die Andere war eine Mischung aus einem Drachen, einer übergroßen Ameise und einer großen Spinne. Das sah etwa so aus: ein flacher, schwarzer Spinnenkörper mit langen dünnen Spinnenbeinen, ein Drachenschwanz und Drachenflügel, welche aus dem flachen Spinnenkörper heraus wuchsen und zum Schluss - ein Ameisenkopf in einer sehr großen Größe.  
  
Dann gab es wieder andere Kreaturen, welche so ähnliche Mischungen hatten.  
  
Malina war die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und sie sah so aus, als würde sie demnächst das Bewusstsein verlieren. Dennoch hielt sie stand. Sie trug ein Schwert, Pfeil und Bogen mit sich. Die Gefährten hatten auch ihre Waffen.  
  
Damit die Kreaturen nicht auf den Gedanken kommen die Zuschauer an zu greifen, hat Gandalf sie so manipuliert, so dass sie nur auf die Gefährten und Malina losgehen.  
  
Legolas warf der jungen Prinzessin einen Blick zu. "Angst?" Malina wurde trotzig und ihre Wangen bekamen eine leichte rötliche Färbung. "Warum sollte ich."  
  
Der Kampf begann. Die Monster ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Die Mischung aus Drachen, Ameise und Spinne stürzte sich auf Malina. Sie zückte schnell Pfeil und Bogen, nahm zwei Pfeile und schoss diese ab. Das brachte aber nichts, da die Kreatur ihr Maul öffnete und wie ein Drache, Feuer spie.  
  
Von den Pfeilen war nur ein Häufchen Asche über. Malina konnte kurz bemerken, dass die Gefährten in einem heißen Kampf vertieft waren. Sie schienen keine Angst zu haben. Malina starrte abwesend auf die Gefährten und bemerkte es nicht, als sich die Ameisen usw... Mischung näherte.  
  
Legolas sah das Untier und wollte Malina warnen, doch da hatte es schon wieder Feuer gespieen und Malina stand in diesem Moment im Mittelpunkt des Feuers. Kurz bevor die Flamme auf sie trafen, drehte sie ihren Kopf in dessen Richtung.  
  
Sofort wurde der Kampf unterbrochen und Gandalf ließ die Kreaturen einfieren. Legolas rannte zur Stelle, wo Malina war. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, denn es lag nicht einmal Asche am Boden. Von Malina war keine Spur.  
  
"Suchst du was?" Legolas drehte sich flink um und blickte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Malina stand auf der Mauer, welche den Hof umgab und schaute auf die Anderen herab. Mit einem Salto sprang sie hinunter und landete graziös, wie eine Katze, auf den Füssen. Sie ging auf Legolas, welcher sie Teils erstaun an starrte, zu. "Hast du tatsächlich geglaubt, dass ich mich erwischen lassen?"  
  
Legolas musste lächeln. Gandalf löste die Monster aus ihrer Starre. Malina hatte nach wie vor mit der einen Mischung zu kämpfen. Da Pfeile nichts nützten, griff sie zu ihrem Schwert, das an ihrem Rücken befestigt war. Legolas widmete sich einer anderen Kreatur.  
  
Malina wollte gerade angreifen, als sie heraus fand, dass das Wesen noch mehr als Feuer spucken konnte. Wie eine Ameise versprühte eine schwärzliche Säure und traf Malina in die Augen. Mit einem lauten "Verdammt!" ließ sie ihr Schwert fallen, das klierend am Boden auf kam, und griff mit beiden Händen zu ihren Augen.  
  
Die Säure war nicht ätzend, dennoch konnte Malina ihre Augen nicht öffnen. Sie war eindeutig im Nachteil. Die Kreatur attackierte Malina mit seinem Drachenschwanz. Die Elbe sprang schnell bei Seite. Es sah so aus, als würde sie die Kreatur sehen. Das war aber nur Schein.  
  
Das Viech wollte wieder angreifen. Malina schmiss sich auf den Boden und rollte weg. Der Schwanz der Kreatur kam mit einem lauten Krachen am Boden auf, und zerstörte dabei ein Stück vom Steinboden.  
  
Malina schnappte sich schnell ihr Schwert, welches neben ihr lag. Weil die Säure so sehr brannte und die Augen den Reinigungsprozess durchführten, war ihr Gesicht (trotz der geschlossenen Augen) mit schwarzen Tränen überströmt. Legolas schlachtete in dem Moment ein anderes Wesen ab, schaute zu Malina hinüber und bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Malina stand auf. Ihre Haltung war bestimmt und sicher. Man könnte meinen, dass sie wüsste, was sie zu tun hätte. Die Kreatur, die Malina in ihre Lage brachte, krabbelte auf sie zu. Die Elbe drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Ungeheuers. Das Wesen spie wieder Feuer.  
  
Malina hielt ihr Schwert entgegen und schnitt das Feuer, so dass es neben ihr loderte. Dann schwang sie ihre Waffen und ging auf die Mischung zu. Sie wirbelte ihr Schwert herum. So schnell, dass man es kaum sehen konnte, sprang Malina auf die Kreatur.  
  
Von diesem Angriff überrascht, stieg das Monster hysterisch in die Lüfte. Weit kam es aber nicht, weil Malina ihm die Flügel stutzte (Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes). Mit einem lauten Rumbs kam das Ungeheuer auf allen Achten auf. Malina zögerte nicht lange und schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Die Beine des Wesens gaben nach und der Flache Körper fiel plump zu Boden.  
  
Die restlichen Monster waren auch besiegt. Malina hatte ihres zu letzt erlegt. Langsam stieg sie von der Mischung runter und schmiss das Schwert zu Boden. Dann faste sie sich mit einer Hand an die geschlossenen Augen.  
  
Ohne Worte nahm Legolas sie am anderen Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. Er führte sie zu einem Brunnen im Hof und setzte Malina auf dessen Rand. Die junge Elbe nahm ihre Hand von den Augen und ließ Legolas machen. Dieser setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Er hob ihren Kopf damit sie nach oben sehen könnte, bat sie diese zu öffnen, nahm etwas Wasser und träufelte es ihn ihre Augen.  
  
Wieder lief eine schwärzliche Flüssigkeit über ihr Gesicht. Alle Augen waren auf die Beiden gerichtet. Cùron und Galadriel warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu und mussten beim Anblick der Beiden lächeln. Alle im Hof sahen, wie sanft und behutsam Legolas sich um Malina kümmerte. Sogar die restlichen Gefährten mussten lächeln, als sie erkannten, wie vorsichtig und zärtlich Legolas mit der jungen Prinzessin umging.  
  
"Geht es wieder." Legolas schaute Malina etwas besorgt an. Sie nickte nur lächelnd und blickte ihn mit leicht geröteten Augen an. Legolas hatte ihr auch nebenher, die dunkle Flüssigkeit auf dem Gesicht gewaschen. Sie traten wieder in die Mitte des Hofes.  
  
Thranduil stand auf. "Wie alle hier bezeugen können habt ihr euch wacker geschlagen. Ich würde sagen, dass ihr für einen Kampf bereit wärt. Ich finde ihr verdient eine Anerkennung. - Wie wäre es mit einem Fest. Man weiß ja nicht, ob wir jemals wieder dazu kommen werden."  
  
Malina nickte. "Danke, My Lord."  
  
"Nun gut. Im ganzen Land soll bekannt gegeben werden, dass heute Nacht ein Fest gefeiert wird. Alle, bis natürlich auf die Orks, können kommen. - Nun denn. Lasset uns alles vorbereiten." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Thranduil. Auch Cùron und Galadriel gingen von dannen.  
  
Malina und die Gefährten gingen in den Blumengarten und ließen sich auf den Bänken nieder. "Ich muss gestehen, dass ich noch nie so eine flinke Kämpferin gesehen habe."  
  
"He, Aragorn. Und was ist mit Iowen." Alle Gefähretn bis auf Aragorn begannen zu lachen. Malina fragte sich, was so lustig sei und schaute etwas verwirrt drein. Legolas klärte sie auf. "Iowen ist eine menschliche Frau. Um damals in den Kampf gegen Sauron mitkommen zu dürfen, versuchte sie sich an Aragorn ran zu schmeißen."  
  
Malina warf dem König Gondors einen verheißenden Blick zu. "Bitte glaubt nicht, dass ich darauf eingegangen war. Ich blieb meiner Arwen treu." Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namen, setzte er ein verträumtes Lächeln auf. Malina und die restlichen Gefährten, wussten was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Dann lenkten die Merry und Pippin auf ein anderes Thema. "Sagt einmal. - " Alle sahen auf die Kleinen herab, welche sich verstohlene Blicke austauschten. " - Wie war das eigentlich mit euch Beiden? - " Jetzt sahen alle zu Legolas und Malina. " - Was hat euch dazu gebracht, dass ihr euch Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen habt?"  
  
Legolas und Malina wussten, was noch auf sie zukommen würde, und so sahen sie sich ein bisschen verzweifelt an. Malina ergriff das Wort. "Ich bin von hier weggezogen." Die Hobbits ließen nicht locker. "Kannst du uns das genauer erklären? - Warum bist du weggezogen?"  
  
"Nun das ist so. Mein Vater war, und ist hoffentlich noch immer, der König von Rohan. Er musste damals, wieder dort hin zurück, und meine Mutter und ich blieben hier. Nach Zehn Jahren sollten wir nach kommen."  
  
"Du bist hier geboren?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?"  
  
"Sie war ein Mensch."  
  
"Oh, tut uns leid."  
  
"Ich könnt doch nichts dafür."  
  
"Du bist also keine reine Elbe?"  
  
"Genau. - Das hatte Legolas damals aus genutzt und mich deshalb ausgespottet."  
  
Malina warf ihm einen hämischen Blick zu. Die Anderen sahen den Elben eher böse an. Irgendwie musste er sich verteidigen. "He, ich war noch sehr jung." Die beiden Hobbits stellten wieder Fragen und die Blicke waren wieder auf Malina gerichtet.  
  
"Wie war das vor deiner Abreise? Wie war das mit euch beiden?"  
  
Auf einmal blickten Malina und Legolas traurig zu Boden. Malina sprach zu erst.  
  
"Wir hatten uns zerstritten. Das war einpaar Tage vor meiner Abreise. Danach sprachen wir kein einziges Wort zu einander. Selbst nicht, als wir uns von einander verabschieden sollten."  
  
"Im Nachhinein habe ich das sehr bereut, doch da war es schon zu spät. - " Dann setzte Legolas wieder ein lächelndes Gesicht auf. " - Glaubt aber nicht, dass wir uns nur gestritten haben."  
  
Auch Malina lächelte. "Dafür haben wir aber viel Blödsinn gemacht."  
  
Alle waren an Legolas und Malinas Erlebnissen, aus ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit interessiert. Somit haben sie vieles erfahren, was sie sonst nicht über ihren Freund erfahren hätten. Dabei haben sie sich prächtig amüsiert.  
  
Das meiste ging auf Legolas Konto. Er konnte nicht immer mitlachen. Wenn er sich an so manches erinnerte, verspürte er wieder denn selben Schmerz wie zur damaligen Zeit.  
  
Zum Beispiel, als sie Bogenschießen übten, Legolas sich über Malina lustig machte und sie ihm einen Pfeil in den Hintern schoss. Danach konnte er Wochen lang nicht mehr sitzen. Geschweige den gehen. Seither passte er auch immer auf, wenn er dabei war, sie aus zu spotten.  
  
Als die Gefährten, Legolas ausgenommen, das hörten, fielen sie lachend von den Bänken und kugelten laut prustend am Boden herum. Legolas warf Malina nur einen finsteren Blick zu. Sie hingegen musste sich bemühen, nicht auch laut los zu lachen.  
  
Eigentlich war er damals arm, es war aber auch seine eigene Schuld. Und so ging es den ganzen Nachmittag weiter. Malina ging später in ihr Gemach, um sich für das Fest her zu richten.  
  
  
  
Na bitte. Das Kapitel ist doch länger geworden …  
  
Also wenn euch das nicht zum reviewen anspornt, weiß ich auch nicht, was ich tun soll. Ach ja ... Vielleicht mag ich euch auf die Nerven gehen, aber das Kapitel, bei dem ihr mich lynchen werdet, ist das übernächste.  
  
Sarah 


	8. Chapter 8

Na gut. Ich sehe es ein. - Meine Geschichte ist langweilig. *heul* Warum nur?!  
  
Ach ja. - Kommt ja nicht auf den Gedanken, mein kleines Festchen, mit Sleepys Fest, also kapitelmäßig, zu vergleichen. Ich habe nichts geklaut und ähndeln tut dieses Fest Sleepys Fest auch nicht.  
  
Kapitel 8. Das Fest  
  
Es war bereits dunkel. Malina stand am Balkon und starrte in die Ferne. Sie trug ein langes dunkelblaues Kleid aus fließenden Stoff. Ihre Haare waren offen und fielen locker über den Rücken.  
  
Die Elbe hatte sich am Geländer angelehnt. Sie dachte über die Ereignisse des Tages nach. Es war viel passiert. Von der Früh, wo Legolas sie mit einem Schock weckte, bis zum Abend, an dem sie sich mit allen Gefährten unterhielt.  
  
Malina stieß einen Seufzer aus. Seit ihrer Ankunft in Düsterwald, dachte sie viel nach. Sie dachte an das, was geschehen war. - An das, was geschehen wird. - Und nicht zu vergessen, an ihren Freund, Legolas, aus dem sie nicht schlau wurde.  
  
Alles hatte sich geändert. Wie in Mittelerde, so auch bei Malina und Legolas. Sauron wurde endlich besiegt. Dafür drehten die Orks durch. Und bei den Beiden Freunden? - Sie waren erwachsen geworden. Sie hatten sich geändert. Genau so hatten sich ihre Beziehung zu einander geändert.  
  
Es war irgendwie mehr, als nur eine Freundschaft. Malina konnte nicht sagen, was es war, doch sie wusste, dass es halt anders war. Die Elbe fragte sich nur, ob sie deshalb besorgt sein - , oder ob sie sich freuen sollte. Sie wusste es nicht.  
  
Wiederwillig riss sie sich von ihren Gedanken los und ging in den Festsaal, wo das Fest statt fand.  
  
Als sie die Halle betrat, erkannte sie, dass ca. einpaar Millionen Elben erschienen waren. Vor allem fielen ihr die Elbendamen und Mädchen auf, welche sich besonders schön angezogen haben. Malinas Kleidung wirkte, im Gegensatz zu den Kleidungen der Damen, schlicht.  
  
Die junge Elbe stellte sich nur eine Frage. Haben sich die weiblichen Elben, so besonders angezogen, weil dies vielleicht das letzte Fest ist, oder weil Legolas, der Thronerbe Düsterwalds, hier irgendwo anwesend ist.  
  
Das sie gerade an ihn dachte, stellte sie sich noch weiteres die Frage, wo er eigentlich war. Suchend ging sie durch die Menge. Auf einmal tippte Malina jemand auf die Schulter. Als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie den, den sie suchte.  
  
"Hallo, Legolas. - " Er hatte eine hellblaue "königliche" (wie im Film in Lothlorien) Kleidung an. " - Du siehst nicht schlecht aus." Während sie ihn begutachtet hatte, tat er dasselbe bei ihr.  
  
"Danke. Du siehst auch schön aus."  
  
Malina warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Danke. Aber ..."  
  
"Was aber?"  
  
"Im Gegensatz zu den anwesenden Elbendamen, ist meine Kleidung doch einfach und schlicht."  
  
"Vielleicht ist das deine Meinung. Ich, aber habe dich sofort gesehen. Und zwar, als du den Saal betreten hast. Du musst dich nicht so überaus besonders anziehen, wie es die Elbendamen zu tun pflegen. - Das würde gar nicht zu dir passen. Ich finde dich halt so schön, wie du bist."  
  
Malina musste lächeln. Dann bot Legolas ihr den Arm an und Beide setzten sich an einen Tisch. Kurz darauf stürmten die Hobbits auf sie zu. Die restlichen Gefährten (Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli) gingen eher langsam und gemütlich.  
  
Wie am Nachmittag, hatte sich ein Gespräch entwickelt. Nur, dass es dieses Mal nicht um Legolas und Malinas Kindheit ging. Sie hatte alle schon einpaar Gläser Wein getrunken. Nun war Malina diejenige, welche die Fragen stellte.  
  
"Also erzählt einmal. Was habt ihr alle so erlebt? Und wie war das bei euch beiden? - Eine Freundschaft, zwischen Elben und Zwergen ist ja nicht üblich."  
  
Da Legolas zur Zeit ein Glas des süßen Weines trank, sprach Gimli. Auch Malina genehmigte sich einpaar Schlucke. "Tja, junge Elbe. Als erstes, haben Legolas und ich gestritten. - Ich habe ihn des öfteren geneckt."  
  
Keiner der Gefährten wusste warum, doch als Gimli das sagte, verschluckte Malina sich und musste stark husten um nicht zu ersticken. Alle sahen sie verwundert an. Mit roten Gesicht (wegen des Verschluckens) blickte sie unschuldig in die Runde.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Junge Elbe, warum hast du dich verschluckt? Habe ich was falsches gesagt?"  
  
"Nein. Das war es nicht."  
  
Legolas warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. "Aber?" Malina schaute ihren Freund mit einem verdächtig unschuldigen Blick an. "Was soll den "aber" sein? - " Er sah sie gespielt streng an. " - Na gut. Ich habe mir halt was gedacht. Na und?"  
  
"Und was hast du dir gedacht?"  
  
Malina murmelte irgendetwas, was nur der Elb hören konnte. Er sah so aus, als würde er gleich einen Lachanfall bekommen, und als wäre er zu tiefst schockiert. Von seiner Stimme aus, könnte man bezeugen, dass er eher den Lachanfall bekommen würde.  
  
"Das hast du dir gedacht?"  
  
Malina nickte und schaute noch immer unschuldig in die Runde. Die Hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn und Gandalf starrten Legolas und Malina interessiert an. Plötzlich fiel Legolas Blick auf den Zwergen und da bekam er ihn auch.  
  
Es begann mit einem leichten Hüsteln, welches zur Tarnung für das Lachen gelten sollte. Dann wurde es immer ärger, bis Legolas laut los prustete. Lachend ließ er seinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. Gimli schaute etwas verwirrt und verzweifelt drein.  
  
Die Hobbits tauschten fragende Blicke aus. Gandalf und Aragorn sahen ihren Freund mit schrägen Blicken an. Dann wand Gimli Gloins Sohn sich an Malina, welche mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, auf den lachenden Elben schaute.  
  
"Was hast du denn gesagt?"  
  
"Was sich liebt, das neckt sich."  
  
Die Hobbits begannen zu kichern. Gandalf und der König Gondors konnten zwar das Lachen unterdrücken, dennoch grinsten beide. Gimli wusste nicht, ob er, wie Legolas lachen, oder weinen sollte.  
  
Schlussendlich fiel sein Blick wieder auf Legolas, der sich mittlerweile beruhigt hatte. "Hey! Legolas - " Der Angesprochene sah zu seinem Freund auf. " - Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?"  
  
Der Elb blickte etwas verwirrt auf Gimlis Hand. "Seit wann hast du sechs Finger?" Jetzt war allen klar, was mit ihren Freund vor sich ging. Er war etwas beschwipst. Und schon wollte er wieder zu seinem Glas greifen.  
  
Malina packte ihn am Ärmel und zerrte ihn aus dem Saal. Sie ging mit dem Elb in seine Gemächer. Dort setzte sie ihn auf die Bank, ging zur Türe und schloss sie. Der Raum war fast dunkel. Nur das Feuer, das im Kamin vor sich hin loderte, erhellte das Zimmer.  
  
Malina setzte sich neben Legolas. "Malina, warum hast du das getan?"  
  
"Du bist etwas betrunken. - Eigentlich hätte ich das wissen müssen. Als du damals heimlich vom Wein deines Vaters getrunken hattest, war dir schwindelig. - "  
  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen. " - Ich habe dich hier her gebracht, damit du dich von deiner "Betrunkenheit" erholst. Das Fest dauert ja die ganze Nacht. Das heißt, dass wir später wieder hin gehen können."  
  
"Malina?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Es dreht sich alles."  
  
"Komm her."  
  
Legolas legte seinen Kopf auf Malinas Schoß und starrte in das Feuer. Malina strich ihm sanft durch sein weiches Haar. Das alles hatte eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Seine Lider wurden immer schwerer und Legolas schief ein. Malina bemerkte dies. Sie starrte ins Feuer und strich ihm weiterhin durchs Haar.  
  
***  
  
Während der Elb auf Malinas Schoß dahin schlummerte, amüsierten sich die restlichen Gefährten prächtig. Sie wussten, was Malina mit Legolas vorhatte. Deshalb ließen sie die Elbe mit ihrem Freund ziehen.  
  
Keiner dachte an die Probleme Mittelerdes. Sie alle waren in diesen Momenten unbeschwert und glücklich. Auf der Tanzfläche war ein reges Treiben.  
  
Da an diesem Abend auch Elrond und seine "Kinder" eingeladen. Aragorn hatte Arwen zwar fast nur zwei Tage nicht gesehen, dennoch nutzte er die Chance und verbrachte den restlichen Abend mit ihr ( natürlich jugendfrei!!!).  
  
Wenn sie nicht gerade tanzten, flirteten Beide in einem Winkerl herum. Dieses Fest war wirklich besonders. Sogar Thranduil und Cùron - calad tanzten bei mehreren Tänzen mit.  
  
Gandalf unterhielt sich mit Galadriel. Und die Hobbits, wie könnte es auch anders sein, stopften sich maßlos voll. Während sie dies taten, waren die Vier in ein Gespräch vertieft.  
  
"Also ehrlich. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass ein Elbe beschwipst war."  
  
"Tja, Pip. Da bist du nicht der Einzige."  
  
"Ich kann nicht nur hoffen, dass es ihm bald besser geht. Nicht war Sam? Sam? - Was ist den mit dir los? Du wirkst den ganzen Abend so niedergeschlagen."  
  
"Es ist nichts, Frodo."  
  
"Es ist wegen Rosi."  
  
"Ja. - Das ist vielleicht wirklich das letzte Fest."  
  
"Ich glaube ehre, dass das für alle Elben gilt."  
  
"Ist auch wieder war. Dennoch hätte ich Rosi jetzt gerne bei mir."  
  
"Du meinst, wie Aragorn und Arwen?" Merry nickte mit seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Beiden. Sie waren mit flirten beschäftigt und merkten nicht, was sich um sie herum abspielte.  
  
"Da wir schon bei den Pärchen sind ..." Pippin warf Merry einen verstohlenen Blick zu. "Stimmt. Wie es scheint hat sich unser Freund, Legolas, aufs Ärgste in Malina verliebt. - Habt ihr gesehen, wie sanft er mit ihr umgeht?"  
  
Frodo setzte ein Grinsen auf. "Wie mit einem rohen Ei." Pippin nippte kurz an seinem Glas Wein, bevor er seine Gedanken offen legte. "Ich frage mich, was die Beiden gerade machen."  
  
Merry beugte sich zu Pip von und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Der schien von dem, was er auch immer hörte, erfreut zu sein.  
  
"Au ja, lass uns das machen."  
  
Darauf bekam er einen Stoß in die Rippen. Frodo und Sam warfen den Hobbits misstrauische Blicke zu.  
  
"Was habt ihr vor?"  
  
"Nichts, Frodo. Was sollen wir schon vorhaben. Nicht wahr, Pip?"  
  
"Genau. - Du Merry ich hole mir noch ein Glas von diesem köstlichen Wein. - Kommst du mit?"  
  
"Sicher."  
  
Und schon waren Beide in der Menge untergetaucht. Frodo und Sam ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie standen auf und gingen ihren Freunden nach.  
  
Schnell haben sie die beiden Spaßvögel eingeholt. Zu Viert schlichen sie zu Legolas Räumen. Wenn sie ihren Freund dort nicht finden würden, wäre er entweder in Malinas Gemach, oder im Blumengarten.  
  
Leise öffneten sie die Türe und erblickten sofort zwei ihnen bekannte Personen, die beim Kaminfeuer saßen. Nun ja. Legolas lag mehr, als zu sitzen. Beide schliefen.  
  
Bei ihren Anblick, brach den Hobbits fast das Herz. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrem Schoß und sie hatte ihre Hand auf seinen Schopf gelegt. Sie sahen so friedlich aus. - Wie ein Pärchen.  
  
Was die Vier wunderte war, dass die Elben nicht aufwachten, oder sich im schlaf bewegten. Na gut. Legolas war vorher auch benommen. - Bei Malina musste es wohl die menschliche Seite sein, die sie ruhig weiter schlafen ließ.  
  
Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen die Hobbits hinaus. Pippin schloss die Türe. Wie es für ihn typisch war, fiel die Türe mit einem lauten Krachen zu. Merry zog dem Tollpatsch eine hinten drüber und die Vier machten sich auf, so schnell wie möglich, sich so weit wie möglich, von Legolas Gemach zu entfernen.  
  
*** im inneren des Raumes:  
  
Malina und Legolas befanden sich noch im Tiefschlaf, als die Türe mit einem lauten Knall zu flog. Sofort waren sie wach. Malina fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.  
  
Legolas blinzelte noch etwas verschlafen, doch all zu schnell kam die Erinnerung zurück, wo er sich befand und was geschehen war. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und hielt von Malina Abstand. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass die Sehnsucht ihn sehr rasch und stark überfluten würde, wenn er noch länger Malina so nahe wäre. Er hatte die Angst, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
  
"Was hast du? Legolas?"  
  
"Wir sollten auf das Fest zurück."  
  
Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, stand er schnell auf und ging er zur Türe. Plötzlich spürte, dass ihn jemand am Handgelenk packte. Malina hielt ihn mit sanfter Gewalt fest. Dort wo ihre Haut seine berührte, verspürte er ein Kribbeln. (A/N: Erinnert irgendwie an eine allergische Reaktion, oder?)  
  
"Warte. - Was ist mit dir los? Warum verschließt du dich mir? - Habe ich etwas falsches getan?"  
  
"Es ist nichts."  
  
Er versuchte sich los zu reißen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht los. Sie stellte sich ihm gegenüber und schaute tief in seine Augen. - Wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah, konnte sie manchmal aus ihnen lesen. Das konnte sie schon früher. Da war der Elb ihr hilflos ausgeliefert. - Je länger sie dies tat, umso mehr verstand sie.  
  
Legolas wollte wegsehen, doch er konnte nicht. Er war von ihrem Blick gefesselt. Es bedarf keiner Worte. Malina wusste nun, was mit ihm los war. Dennoch blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Sie kamen sich näher. Sein Mund näherte sich ihrem.  
  
Er öffnete seinen Mund etwas. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, Malina öffnete auch ihren Mund. Noch hatten sie ihre Augen offen. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und sie schlossen ihre Augen.  
  
Zu erst zaghaft - und dann immer leidenschaftlicher entwickelte sich der Kuss. Legolas zog Malina mit einem Arm näher an sich heran. Sie verschränkte ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken.  
  
Legolas fühlte sich so, als wäre eine große Last von ihm gefallen. Sein Herz machte Freudensprünge. Er drückte Malina fest an sich, weil er Angst hatte, dass es wieder nur ein Traum sei.  
  
Doch es war kein Traum. Nach dem Kuss sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen. Malina konnte die Erleichterung sehen, welche Legolas fühlte. Sie lächelnd ihn an und beide gingen zum Fest zurück.  
  
War das nicht wieder zum einschlafen? - Und diese Gefühlsdusselei ...  
  
So, das nächste Kapitel ist es. - Das bei den ihr mich 100% lynchen möchtet. - Wenn nicht, möchte ich nicht wissen, wie ihr zu unserem Legolas steht. - So jetzt wisst ihr wieder etwas mehr. In meinem nächsten Kapitel habe ich mir eine ganz schöne Frechheit erlaubt.  
  
Noch viel Spaß  
  
Sarah 


	9. Chapter 9

So, jetzt ist es so weit. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Kapitel 9. Die Brücke  
  
Erst am Nachmittag versammelten sich Thranduil, Cùron - calad, Legolas, Malina und die restlichen Gäste im Audienzsaal. Alle verschliefen den ganzen Vormittag. Sie hatten ja auch bis in die Früh hinein gefeiert.  
  
Legolas ist neben Malina im Bett aufgewacht. Nach der Feier sind sie ins Bett gekrochen und sofort eingeschlafen. Legolas hatte nach seiner ersten fast Betrunkenheit, in der Nacht, keinen Wein mehr genehmigt.  
  
Wieder saßen sie, wie beim letzten Mal, in der Runde. Aragorn und die Hobbits waren noch etwas verschlafen. Wieder hatte Thranduil das erste Wort.  
  
"Nun haben wir uns wieder versammelt. Es wird Zeit, dass wir einen festen Plan machen. Es möge bitte jener sprechen, der Vorschläge hat."  
  
Alle Blicke fielen auf Malina, doch diejenige, die das Wort übernahm war Galadriel.  
  
"Es wäre vielleicht von großem Nutzen, wenn ich und jene die mich begleiten wollen, Chelat auf suchen. Wenn wir die Legenden lesen, würden wir viel mehr wissen, worauf wir uns einlassen."  
  
Einer der Zwergen fiel Galadriel ins Wort.  
  
"Das wäre doch Zeitverschwendung. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir die Orks auf offenen Feld zum Kampf herausfordern."  
  
Malina beobachtete den Zwergen. Sie konnte einfach nicht wieder stehen und legte ihre Meinung an den Tag.  
  
"Ist ja schön und gut, Herr Zwerg. Doch My Lady Galadriel hat recht. Wenn wir die Legenden lesen würden, wüssten wir besser Bescheid."  
  
"Junge Elbe, ihr sagt selber, dass es eine Legende ist. Warum etwas lesen, was wahrscheinlich nicht stimmt."  
  
"Wie sicher seit ihr euch da? - Außerdem ist letztendlich nicht wichtig, ob die Legende stimmt. - Wichtig ist die Tatsache, dass die Yrch daran glauben. - Wenn wir wissen woran sie glauben, können wir auch so ihre Schwächen heraus finden. - Bedenkt um wie viel wir es leichter haben würden."  
  
Thranduil ergriff wieder das Wort.  
  
"Da habt ihr recht. Wenn wir alles wissen würden, wären wir ihnen um einen Schritt voraus. - Doch wenn jemand einen anderen Vorschlag hat, welcher noch nicht ausgesprochen wurde, so soll er jetzt sprechen."  
  
Stille. - Es war so still, dass man die Vögel im Hintergrund zwitschern hörte. - Elrond brach die Stille.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, dass wir eine Gruppe auswählen, die mit My Lady Galadriel nach Chelat geht. - Wer würde sich freiwillig melden?"  
  
Malina stand auf.  
  
"Ich melde mich. Da ich schon einmal Chelat war, kenne ich mich dort ein bisschen aus und ich kann die Sprache in den Hallen lesen."  
  
Legolas wollte Malina nicht alleine lassen. Deshalb stand er schnell auf und stellte sich neben die Elbe.  
  
"Ich werde auch mitgehen. Immerhin bin ich der beste Bogenschütze in ganz Düsterwald."  
  
Nun sprangen die Hobbits, Gimli, Gandalf und Aragorn mit dem Argument "Wenn Legolas geht, gehen wir auch" auf.  
  
Arwen wäre am liebsten auch aufgesprungen, um sich zu melden, doch die tadelnden Blicke von Aragorn und Elrond ließen sie dort sitzen, wo sie sich befand. Dafür stellten sich ihre Brüder zur Verfügung.  
  
Damit war die Gruppe komplett. - Zwölf Gefährten. (A/N: Mehr als beim letzten Mal.)  
  
Jeder bekam ein Pferd. Legolas ritt auf Develon. Malina wäre am liebsten auf Gilestel, ihr Pferd, geritten, doch die war irgendwo in Lorien (A/N: Fragt mich nicht, wie die da hin kommt). Deshalb ritt sie auf Aniron.  
  
Galadriel, Gandalf, die zwei Brüder, Aragorn und die Hobbits ritten auf ihren eigenen Pferden. Und - oh welch ein Wunder - Man bekam Gimli auch auf ein Pferd.  
  
Ohne Eile folgten alle Malina. Sie war immerhin die Einzige, die den Weg kannte. Am Nachmittag gelangten sie zu einer nicht zu tiefen Schlucht. Da die Brücke zerstört war, mussten sie den Abgrund entlang reiten, bis sie zu einer anderen Brücke gelangten.  
  
Weil sie sehr bezweifelten, dass die Brücke dem Gewicht der Pferde standhalten würde, ließen sie diese zurück. Sie gingen in zweier Gruppen über die Brücke.  
  
Zu erst, wagten sich Eladan und Elrohir über die alte Steinbrücke. Und sie hielt stand. Dann überschritten Gandalf und Galadriel das alte Gebilde. Nach dem die Hobbits, Aragorn und Gimli auf der anderen Seite waren, blieben nur noch Malina und Legolas über.  
  
Malina hatte dabei kein gutes Gefühl. Sie ging vor, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Freund und Geliebten. Langsam setzte die Elbe einen Fuß vor den anderen. Dabei sah sie auf ihre Füße und somit auch in die Tiefe.  
  
Wie sie feststellte war der Boden nicht eben. Unten befanden sich größere spitze Steine, welche angespitzten Stalagmiten ähndelten. Die Elbe erschauderte beim Gedanken, hinab zu stürzen und von einem dieser Steine durchbohrt zu werden. Sie lieb kurz stehen. Legolas hielt dicht hinter ihr an.  
  
"Geht´s?"  
  
Als Antwort nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Sie wollte gerade den nächsten Schritt machen, als sie ein seltsames Geräusch vernahm. Sie starrte auf die alten Steine, die Bestandteil der Brücke waren. Unter ihren Füßen bahnten sich lange Risse ihre Wege. Die Risse wurde immer größer.  
  
Legolas schaltete schnell. "Los! Von der Brücke!" Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie wieder in die Gegenrichtung. Während sie in Richtung fester Boden flohen, brach hinter Malina, die Brücke auseinander.  
  
Auf einmal hatte die Elbe keinen Boden unter den Füssen. Auch ihr Freund schwebte Sekunden lang, bevor die Schwerkraft zu schlug. Flink, wie er war, hielt Legolas sich an dem verbleibenden Teil, der Brücke fest.  
  
Malina erwischte gerade noch seine Beine. Legolas schaute kurz hinauf und dann zu Malina hinab. Sie hingegen starrte entsetzt auf den abgebrochenen Teil, der am Boden in Tausende Stücke zerbrach.  
  
"Klettere an mir hinauf. - " Malina wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. " - Los. Klettere an mir hinauf. -" Mit hochblassem Gesicht blickte sie zu Legolas auf. Ihr entging nicht, dass kleinere Stückchen vom überbleibenden Teil der Brücke abbrachen.  
  
"Und was wird aus dir?"  
  
"Sorge dich nicht um mich. - Bitte ..."  
  
Die anderen zehn Gefährten mussten hilflos zusehen, was mit den Beiden da geschah. Nicht einmal Gandalf konnte etwas machen.  
  
Malina kletterte mit Mühe an Legolas hinauf. Sie stoppte, klammerte sich mit ihren Beinen an seine Hüften und sah ihm Ins Gesicht. In seine Augen konnte sie weder Panik, noch Angst sehen. Malina erkannte die Ruhe, die seine Augen widerspiegelten.  
  
"Malina, mache dir keine Sorgen um mich." Sie küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund und kletterte, dann weiter. Die Elbe legte sich am Bauch und streckte Legolas ihre Hände entgegen.  
  
"Nimm sie. Ich ziehe dich hinauf."  
  
Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ihr in die Augen. "Nein."  
  
Der Schock, war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Nein? Was meinst du mit "nein"?"  
  
"Ich meine damit, dass du die Brücke so schnell, wie möglich verlassen sollt. Sie wird nicht mehr lange standhalten."  
  
Malina bewegte den Mund, brachte aber kein Wort heraus.  
  
"Malina, bitte. - Gehe."  
  
Ihre Augen wurden glasig und sie fand ihre Stimme wieder. "Niemals!"  
  
"Malina, bitte. Rette dich selbst."  
  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und die ersten Tränen kamen. "Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach so sterben lassen."  
  
"Bitte, Malina."  
  
Legolas warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Er wusste, dass die Brücke nicht mehr lange bestehen würde und er wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen überströmt. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass es für Legolas keine Rettung mehr gab. Dennoch wollte sie ihn nicht einfach so aufgeben. Ihre Stimme ging schon ins Flüstern über.  
  
"Niemals werde ich dich verlassen. - Hörst du? - Niemals. Ich kann dich nicht sterben lassen. - Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr."  
  
Trotz seiner misslichen Lage versuchte der Elb sie zu beruhigen und zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
"Malina, bitte. Verlasse die Brücke. Bitte rette dich. - Für dich gibt es noch Hoffnung. Wie sehr du mich auch liebst, verlasse bitte die Brücke. - Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir vielleicht sterben musst."  
  
Malina schüttelte langsam den Kopf und hatte kaum eine Stimme.  
  
"Ich kann nicht. - Verzeih mir, aber ich kann nicht. - Ich kann es einfach nicht."  
  
"Malina ..."  
  
Noch mehr Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht. Malinas Augen waren leicht gerötet. Legolas wollte weiter versuchen sie von der Brücke zu bringen, doch da war es auch schon zu spät.  
  
Es begann mit einem Geräusch, als würde ein weiterer Teil der Brücke abbrechen. Malina sah panisch auf die Brücke. - Dann geschah es. Ein weiterer Teil der Brücke brach ab.  
  
Beide stürzten in die Tiefe.  
  
Malina kam grob am Boden auf und brach sich das Bein und einpaar Rippen. Legolas hingegen traf es ärger. Ihm passierte das, was Malina bei sich selbst befürchtet hatte.  
  
Er wurde von einen dieser spitzen Steinen, in der Brust durchbohrt.  
  
Zum Glück schlug der weitere abgebrochene Teil der Brücke, etwas weiter entfernt auf. Malina kroch mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte zu Legolas hinüber. Er war noch am Leben. Doch für wie lange?  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Der Elb drehte sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung. Er hatte mit der Atmung Probleme.  
  
"Malina. Ein Glück. - Dir geht es gut."  
  
Erneut flossen Tränen über ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Aber dir nicht."  
  
Legolas hob seinen Kopf und sah auf die Steinspitze, welche aus seiner Brust ragte. Dann ließ er ihn wieder zurück fallen. Der Elb wendete sein Gesicht wieder Malina zu. - Schaute sie aber dennoch mit einem beruhigenden Blick an.  
  
"Ich spüre nichts. Keinen Schmerz. -" Dann sah er so aus, als würde etwas nicht stimmen." - Nur - diese Kälte."  
  
Malina wurde sofort hellhörig. Sie wusste, wenn man in so einem Zustand Kälte spürt und es gar nicht kalt ist, dass es ein Anzeichen auf den kommenden Tod war. Der Elbe war die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.  
  
"Legolas, nein. - " Panisch zog sie ihren Körper zu dem Elb, bis sie bei ihm war. " - Firo avo! Bitte! Firo avo!"  
  
Legolas versuchte sie an zu lächeln. "Tut mir leid, aber ... - Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das beeinflussen kann." Er begann zu husten. Als der Elb auf seine Hand sah, bemerkte er, dass Blut an seinen Händen klebte. Es war sein eigenes Blut.  
  
Malina verfolgte das geschehen mit ihren Augen. Man sah ihr den Schock, die Panik und die Angst um Legolas an. Sie wusste, dass es bald so weit war. - Es gab nichts, was ihn jetzt noch retten könnte. - Nichts das ihn von seinem Leid erlösen würde. - Nichts bis auf den Tod.  
  
Malina brach noch mehr in Tränen aus. Sie verlor fasst ihre Stimme. "Du darfst nicht sterben. - Ich brauche dich. - Ich liebe dich."  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand in seine. Und versuchte sie trotz seiner Lage zu beruhigen. Legolas sah ihr in die Augen. "Malina, milin cen. - Or guireb." Dann schloss er die Augen und sein Lächeln erstarb.  
  
Plötzlich wurde sein griff lockerer. Malina starrte zu erst auf seine Hand, dann auf sein blasses Gesicht. "Nein. Legolas. Legolas!" Sie rüttelte ihn, doch er rührte sich nicht. "Nein! Nein." Malina vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Armen, die auf dem Boden ruhten und weinte.  
  
Die Gefährten hatten mitgekommen, was geschehen war. Auch sie waren in Tränen ausgebrochen. Malina lag neben Legolas am Boden. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. - Er war tot. - Legolas war tot.  
  
***  
  
Nur 2 Worte ... LYNCHT MICH!!! - Ja, ja. Ich gebe es zu. Mir ist nichts heilig. Ich bin auch ganz schön brutal. - Hey! Das sind die Medieneinflüsse. Woher glaubt ihr, habe ich diese Idee mit dem Aufspießen. - Na vom Fernsehn. - Ich gebe zu, mich auf das Fernsehn aus zu reden ist schon gemein. Wenigstens wisst ihr nun, was ich mit "lynchen" gemeint habe.  
  
Ok. Um einmal das, was Legolas und Malina in Sindarin zu einander sagen zu übersetzten:  
  
Firo avo - Stirb nicht  
  
Milin cen - Ich liebe dich  
  
Or gurieb - Auf ewig  
  
Soo. Und jetzt zu was anderem. Ich habe mir vorgenommen EUCH die Entscheidung zu überlassen, ob dass nun das Ende ist, oder ob ich das 10. Kapitel weiter schreiben soll. Ihr habt bis zum Montag dem 29. 7. 2002 (ist doch logisch, dass ich nicht bis nächstes Jahr warte) Zeit, mir in Form einer Review zu sagen, ob ich weiter schreiben soll oder nicht.  
  
Für die, die es interessiert. Im Privaten schreibe ich weiter. Ich schreibe auch auf einer anderen Hp weiter. Allerdings gebe ich die Seite erst am 29. frei. - Ich bin ja nicht so blöd und sage sie euch jetzt schon. - Da könnt ihr dann sagen ... "Die schreibt eh auf einer anderen Hp weiter. - Sagen wir ihr, dass dies das Ende sein soll."  
  
Also. Ihr habt die Wahl. - Ob ich weiter schreibe, oder nicht.  
  
Sarah 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, ok. Ich schreibe ja weiter. Freut euch hier ist mein nächstes Kapitel. Ich widme es denen, die wollten, dass ich weiter schreibe. Und Sleepy, BLEIB COOL! - Legolas' Tod hat schon seinen Grund.  
  
Kapitel 10. Chelat  
  
Ein leises Rauschen des Windes ging um sich, als er die Bäume durchfuhr und am hohen Gras vorbeistrich. Schritte näherten sich. Die Schritte waren langsam und schleppend. Es war auch das Geräusch von den Hufen eines Pferdes zu hören. Als die Hufe das Gras niederdrückten.  
  
Es saßen zwei Personen auf dem Pferd. Während die eine Person eher leblos erschien und ihre Arme schlaff herab hingen, hielt die andere Person, die eine fest. Alle hatten ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Ein Windstoß kam auf und blies der aufrechtsitzenden Person, die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
  
Malinas Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Sie sah erschöpft und traurig aus. Die Person in ihren Armen war Legolas. Sein Gesicht, so auch seine Lippen waren tödlich blass. Sie waren fast weis. Legolas Kopf lehnte an Malinas Schulter.  
  
Die Anderen waren logischer Weise die restlichen Gefährten. Das Pferd, auf dem Malina und Legolas Leichnam saßen, war Gilestel, Malinas Stute. Gilestel Fell glänzte rötlich im Sonnenlicht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Legolas weisen Develon.  
  
Gegen Abend kamen sie in Chelat an. Malina übergab, zu erst Legolas Aragorn, welcher ihn gleich in eine Halle trug. Malina stieg in Gedanken versunken ab. Seit Legolas starb, sprach sie kein Wort. Die Hobbits waren die Einzigen, die sich gedämpft Unterhielten. Der Rest schwieg, wie Malina, vor sich hin.  
  
Alle betraten die Halle, in die der verblichene Elb gebracht wurde. Galadriel hatte Malina geheilt und somit konnte die Elbe wieder gehen. Dann wand Galadriel sich an Malina.  
  
"Was habt ihr nun vor?"  
  
"Ich werde das Ritual vollziehen."  
  
"Seit ihr euch sicher? - Ihr wisst doch, womit ihr bezahlen müsst."  
  
"Dessen bin ich mir bewusst."  
  
Galadriel warf der jungen Elbe einen besorgten Blick zu. Und das zu Recht. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen, gab sie allen Anderen das Zeichen, die Halle zu verlassen. Auch sie ließ Malina mit Legolas alleine.  
  
Draußen ließen sich die Hobbits auf kleine Felsbrocken nieder. Normaler Weise, würden Merry und Pippin Fragen stellen, was das mit dem Ritual auf sich hat. Doch sie blieben stumm. Dafür erhob Sam das Wort.  
  
"My Lady Galadriel, was ist das für ein Ritual?"  
  
Sie warf ihn einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu.  
  
"Ich selber habe nur Erzählungen gehört. Daher kann ich nicht sagen, ob alles was ich weiß stimmt - doch ich weiß sehr wohl, von dem Preis, welchen jene Person, die das Ritual durchführt, zu bezahlen hat."  
  
Alle Blicke waren auf die Elbe gerichtet. Gimli, Aragorn und Gandalf tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. Auch die Söhne Elronds scheinen zu wissen, um welche Art von Preis es sich handelt.  
  
"Und - was ist das für ein Preis?"  
  
"Das eigene Leben."  
  
Die Hobbits sahen sich bestürzt an. Pippin wollte schon zur großen Eisentüre laufen, als er von Elrohir aufgehalten wurde. Er wehrte sich und zappelte, biss und kratzte, doch das alles half nichts.  
  
"Lass mich los, du Elb!"  
  
"Nein. Du darfst sie nicht stören. Malina hat das Ritual begonnen und nun muss sie es auch zu Ende führen."  
  
Merry versuchte sein Glück, die Halle zu stürmen, doch auch er wurde eingefangen. Nur, dass es dieses Mal Elladan war, der den widerspenstigen Hobbit fest hielt, oder es zumindest versuchte.  
  
Frodo und Sam blieben ruhig sitzen. Nicht dass Malina ihnen egal war. Sie wussten halt besser bescheid. Selbst, wenn ihnen noch nichts genaueres erzählt wurde, wussten sie, dass es nichts bringen würde, in die Halle zu laufen.  
  
"Lasst uns los. - Wir müssen sie aufhalten."  
  
"Das wäre sinnlos."  
  
Die beiden Hobbits hörten zu strampeln auf und sahen geschockt zu Galadriel.  
  
"Was meint ihr damit?"  
  
"Sie hat mit dem Ritual bereits begonnen. - Wenn man ein so altes Ritual beginn - welches es auch sei - kann niemand, den weiteren Verlauf, des Geschehens ändern. - Nach Mitternacht wird es beendet sein. - Sie hat ihr Schicksal gewählt."  
  
Gandalf stand auf und schritt auf die Hobbits zu.  
  
"Das einzige, das wir nun machen können, ist ab zu warten. - My Lady Galadriel hat recht. Malina wählte ihre eigene Zukunft. Sie sagte selbst, dass sie weiß, was sie erwartet. - Ihr habt dabei keinen Einfluss. Egal was ihr macht. - Es wird geschehen."  
  
Die Hobbits ließen sich auf den kahlen Felsbrocken nieder und schwiegen vor sich hin. Gandalf ging zu Galadriel und führte mit ihr eine leise Konversation.  
  
"Wie groß ist ihre Überlebenschance?"  
  
"Sehr klein. - Fast nicht existent."  
  
"Wer hat euch von diesem außergewöhnlichen Ritual berichtet?"  
  
"Ein Mensch. - Eine Frau."  
  
"Eine menschliche Frau?"  
  
"Nach dem sie mir alles sagte, starb sie. - Sie musste selbst das Ritual gemacht haben."  
  
"Entschuldigt die Frage, aber wie kommt ihr darauf?"  
  
"Bis auf einpaar Prellungen hatte sie keine Wunden. - Ich konnte spüren, dass ihr Herz beansprucht wurde. - Von etwas Großen. Eine Macht. - Eine Macht die ihre Lebensenergie brauchte, um zu existieren."  
  
"Was erzählte sie euch? - Nur von der Funktion des Rituals?"  
  
"Nein. - Sie berichtet, dass sie eine Tochter hatte und dass ihre Familie von Orks angegriffen wurde."  
  
"Hat sie gesagt, dass ihre Tochter getötet wurde?"  
  
"Nein. Warum fragt ihr?"  
  
"Mir kommt diese Geschichte bekannt vor."  
  
"Wie meint ihr das?"  
  
"Malinas Mutter - sie war ein Mensch. - Ihre Familie wurde ebenfalls von Orks angegriffen. Dabei wurde Malina tödlich verwundet und starb. - Ihre Mutter hatte so ein Ritual gemacht und starb. Als Malina aus ihrem Totenschlaf erwachte, war nur ihr Vater bei ihr. Er sagte ihr alles."  
  
"Woher wisst ihr davon?"  
  
"Tironel hat es mir vor langer Zeit erzählt."  
  
"Das heißt, dass Malina genau das selbe für Legolas macht, was ihre Mutter für sie tat."  
  
"Ganz recht. - Man muss die Person, für die man das tut, sehr lieben."  
  
***  
  
Während die Hobbits draußen durch gedreht waren und Gandalf mit Galadriel ein Gespräch führte. Bereitete Malina innerhalb der Halle alles vor.  
  
Die Luft der Halle war stickig, aber dennoch aus zu halten. Diese Halle war eine besondere. Nur in ihr konnte man das Ritual vollziehen. Die Decke wurde von schriftverzierten Säulen gestützt.  
  
Durch eine runde Öffnung in der Decke drang Mondlicht ein. Der Mond warf einen Lichtstrahl in die Mitte der Halle, wo ein Steintisch stand. Wie die Säulen, waren auch die Wände und der Steintisch schriftverziert. Die Schrift war noch älter als Quenia. Sie war nur eine Formel. - Eine Formel, die Teil des Rituals war. Doch man konnte sie auch in Sindarin aussprechen.  
  
Auf dem Tisch lag Legolas Leichnam. Im Mondlicht schien er noch blasser zu sein, als er es bereits war. Malina ging in langsamen Schritten um dem Steintisch herum. Sie hielt einen Dolch in der Hand. Er bestand aus Mithril und hatte bis auf die Schrift, die in dessen Klinge eingraviert war, keine Besonderheiten. Der Griff wurde mit einem dunkelbraunen Lederband umbunden.  
  
Malina sprach immer und immer wieder nur die eine Formel:  
  
Dîn gur beren Dîn ûr Ihain In esteliel ne i anorad, Ma gwann  
  
Dîn cuil anna hon In ma taw lin In anna nîn cuil cen San teg hon ned i calad  
  
Si a thi n'arad Sain er hena san E tol ne i cuil a in bad  
  
Übersetzung:  
  
Sein Herz war mutig Seine Seele ist frei Ich erhoff' in der Stunde Was vergangen sei  
  
Gib ihm sein Leben Viel will ich nicht Ich gebe dir mein Leben Es führt ihn ins Licht  
  
Hier und heut Damit sie es sehn Er tritt ins Leben und ich werde gehn  
  
Malina blieb stehen. Sie erhob den Dolch und ihre linke Hand. Für Außenstehende hätte es nur so ausgesehen, als würde die Klinge des Dolches, ihre Hand nur streifen. In Wirklichkeit schnitt sich die Mithrilklinge tief ins zarte Fleisch.  
  
Die Elbe murmelte weiterhin die Formel und begann sich wieder zu bewegen. Sie ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust und ließ ihr Blut um den Steintisch tropfen. Dann blieb sie wieder seitlich vom Tisch stehen.  
  
Malina schloss ihre Augen " ... dîn cuil ana hon ...". Der Schnitt auf ihrer Handfläche leuchtete kurz weis auf und indem das Licht verschwand, verschwand auch der Schnitt.  
  
Sie verspürte keinen Schmerz. Malina fühlte nur die Wärme, welche sich von ihrer Brust, in den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Sie war wärmer, als je zuvor. Die Elbe glaubte, in der Hitze zu verglühen. Ihre Haut begann zu brennen.  
  
Als würde sie im Feuer stehen. Nur das dieses Feuer sie ausschließlich die Wärme spüren lassen würde. Die Schrift an den Wänden, Säulen und auf dem Steintisch begann weis auf zu leuchten.  
  
Egal wie sehr Malina die Wärme, welche schon eine Hitze war verspürte, sie sprach dennoch die Formel weiter und immer weiter. Selbst wenn es für sie unerträglich wäre, durfte sie die Formel nicht unter brechen.  
  
Schon langsam beschlich sie ein Schwindelgefühl. Sie glaubte, ihr Bewusstsein zu verlieren, doch dem war nicht so. Ihr Atem begann zu stocken, doch sie musste durch halten, sonst wäre alles um sonst gewesen und sie würde vielleicht nicht mehr die Kraft haben weiter zu leben.  
  
Ihre Gedanken waren nur bei Legolas. Er wäre sicherlich nicht damit einverstanden, dass sie sich für ihn opfert, doch sie konnte nicht ohne ihn leben. Natürlich. - Sie wird sterben. Dann hätte sie aber wenigstens die Sicherheit, dass er wieder lebt.  
  
Das Blöde daran ist, dass er dann ohne sie weiter leben müsste. Das könnte ihm das Herz brechen und da wäre er erst recht wieder tot. Aber so weit denkt Malina nicht. Es blitzt bei ihr einfach nicht, dass das was sie tut "vielleicht" vollkommen um sonst ist.  
  
Doch wenn man bedenkt, dass Tironel, Malinas Vater, es überlebt hat, dass seine Frau sich für seine Tochter geopfert hatte, könnte es auch sein, dass Legolas das auch überlebt. Es kommt darauf an, wie sehr er sie liebt.  
  
Noch immer die Formel murmelnd, ließ die Elbe, unter geschlossenen Augen den Dolch zu Boden fallen, welcher darauf senkrecht in einer Ritze zwischen den Steinen des Bodens, vor ihren Füssen, stecken blieb.  
  
***  
  
Es war bereit kurz vor Mitternacht. Draußen blickten alle zum Mond auf. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass es bald so weit war. Auf einmal wurde Elladan's Blick auf etwas anderes gelenkt.  
  
"Seht."  
  
Alle Köpfe drehten sich in die Richtung der Halle. Oben, wo die Öffnung in der Decke war, drang Licht aus. Galadriel stand auf und ging einpaar Schritte auf die Halle zu und drehte sich dann den Anderen zu.  
  
"Es ist so weit. Bald ist das Ritual beendet."  
  
Plötzlich verschwand das Licht. Elrohir's, Elladan's, Gimli's, Aragorn's, Gandalf's und Galadriel's Blick sanken zu Boden. Den Hobbits wich die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Sie wussten alle ganz genau, was geschehen war. Keiner von ihnen wagte es zu sprechen. Es war so still, dass man meinen könnte auf einem Friedhof zu sein.  
  
***  
  
Während die restlichen Gefährten, das draußen sahen, geschah folgendes in der Halle:  
  
Malina ertrug kaum diese Hitze. Sie schwankte bereits. " ... in anna nîn cuil cen ..." Ein letztes Mal sprach sie dieses Fromel. Die Elbe war noch immer mit ihren Gedanken bei Legolas.  
  
Auf einmal kam ihr eine Erinnerung zurück. Ihre Worte bevor er und sie in die Tief stürzten. *Niemals werde ich dich verlassen. - Hörst du? - Niemals.* Aber wenn er wieder lebt , wird sie sterben. Und dann würde sie ihr Versprechen nicht halten können.  
  
" ... e tol ne i cuil a in bad." Malina öffnete ihre Augen. Es war zu spät. Sie hatte das Ritual beendet. Das Licht hüllte sie ein. Bevor sie auch nur etwas machen konnte, verspürte sie zu Erst eine unglaubliche Wärme und dann verschwand alles.  
  
Die Wärme verschwand und somit auch das Licht. Alles wurde kalt. Malina schwebte in der Dunkelheit. Die Elbe hörte nichts mehr und verlor ihr Augenlicht. Sie konnte ihre Haut nicht spüren.  
  
Malina merkte nur das ihr Körper sämtliche Energie verlor und hart am Boden auf schlug. Dann trat vollkommene Stille ein und Malinas Sinne schwanden. Sie hörte auf zu atmen und ihr Herz schlug langsamer und langsamer ...  
  
***  
  
Was glaubt ihr? Ist sie tot? - Na, na? - Es wäre übertrieben, wenn im einen Kapitel jemand stirb und im nächsten auch. - Anderer Seits wäre das mal was anderes. - Also. Was glaub ihr. Habe ich es ein zweites Mal gewagt?  
  
Soo. Nun Sage ich euch noch die Hp - Addresse, wo meine Geschichte auch oben ist. Sie heißt: elvisheyes.de.vu ... Evi würde sich sicher freuen, wenn ihr dort rein schaut und euch so nebenbei ( Befehl an euch: MACHT ES!!) ins Gästebuch einträgt. Dort gibt es auch neuerdings Gedichte (zum mindest eines) und noch die FF von Nurtholiel. Was meine Geschichte betrifft, wird sie immer um einen Tag früher dort erscheinen, als auf FF.net. - Also, wenn es so spannend sein sollte, dass ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht, schaut dort hin.  
  
Sarah 


	11. Chapter 11

Und weiter geht's ...  
  
Kapitel 11. Die Legende  
  
Legolas riss seine Augen auf und erhob sich. Er hatte eine Kraft gespürt - und dass diese starb. Sein Gesicht nahm wieder Farbe an. Er war verwundert. War es nicht so gewesen, dass er in die Tiefe stürzte und von einem spitzen Stein durchbohrt wurde?  
  
Der Elb hob sein Hemd. Da war nicht einmal ein kleiner Kratzer. Dabei waren seine Erinnerungen so präzise. Dann fiel ihm ein das er nicht alleine in die Tiefe stürzte. Malina - sie fiel auch.  
  
Legolas sah sich um. Wo war er nur. Der Raum in dem er sich befand, wurde ausschließlich vom Mondlicht erhellt, welches sich seinen Weg durch die Öffnung in der Decke bahnte.  
  
Er saß im Zentrum des Lichtkegels. Plötzlich bemerkte der Elb das noch jemand im Raum war. Legolas sprang vom Tisch und näherte sich dem Wesen, das regungslos am Boden lag. Dann erkannte er, wer da lag.  
  
"Malina ..." Legolas stürmte auf sie los und kniete neben ihr nieder. - Was war nur mit ihr geschehen und wie kamen sie hier her? - Er drehte sie um. Die Elbe war blass und hatte keine Atmung.  
  
Es konnte auch sein, dass sie nur durch dem Mondlicht, so weis erschien. Legolas streckte zitternd eine Hand aus. - Was wenn sie tot war? - Als seine Fingerspitzen ihre Wange berührten, zog er ruckartig seine Hand zurück.  
  
Ihre Haut war kalt. - Was war hier nur los? - Der Elbe glaubte, gleich durch zu drehen. Sind seine Erinnerung echt? Wenn ja, warum lebte er wieder?  
  
Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Legolas war absolut verwirrt. Sein Blick kehrten zu Malina zurück. Um sicher zu gehen, ob sie lebt, oder nicht streckte er nochmals seine Hand aus.  
  
Der Elbe drückte zwei Finger auf ihren Puls. Lange blieb er so, wie er war. Legolas wagte es kaum zu atmen. Er fühlte zwar nichts, doch so schnell wollte er nicht aufgeben.  
  
Das Warten lohnte sich. Sehr schwach konnte er ihren Herzschlag fühlen. Sie lebte noch. Legolas hob seinen Kopf und sah sich um. Dann sog er die stickige Luft ein und kam zu folgenden Entschluß ...  
  
***  
  
Draußen saßen die Hobbits mit gesenkten Köpfen auf den kalten Felsbrocken. Aragorn lehnte an einen Baum und war in Gedanken versunken. Eladan und Elrohir blickten zum Firmament auf. Gimli ging nervös auf und ab. Gandalf erhellte die Nächt mit seiner Magie und Galadriel starrte auf die Türe der Halle.  
  
Plötztlich ging die Eisentüre auf und Legolas trat hinaus. In seinen Armen trug er Malina. Gimil stürmte auf ihn zu. Auch die Hobbits waren aufgesprungen.  
  
"Legolas. Was ist mit ihr? - Ist sie ...?"  
  
"Malina lebt noch. Doch wenn sie noch läger in der Halle geblieben wäre, hätte sie nicht überlebt. Die Luft drinnen ist sehr stickig."  
  
"Und wie geht es dir, mein Freund?"  
  
"Gut. Danke der Nachfrage."  
  
Galadriel sah Legolas und Malina an. "Ihr solltet euch ausruhen. Wir haben einen anstrengenden Tag hinter uns."  
  
Legolas nickte und ging mit Malina in den Armen zu einem Baum. Dort kniete er nieder und legte sie zu Boden. Dann setzte er sich hin, lehnte sich gegen den Baum, setzte sie auf seinen Schoß und lehnte ihren Oberkörper an seinen.  
  
Der Elbe blickte zu Gimli auf. "Was ist eigentlich passiert? - Und wo sind wir?"  
  
"Tja, mein Freund - " Der Zwerg setzte sich neben Legolas und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Baum. " - Wir sind in Chelat und Malina hat dich wieder belebt."  
  
"Sie hat was?!"  
  
"Ja. Es wundert und erfreut mich zu gleich, dass sie noch lebt."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, wie die Regeln zu diesem Wiederbelebungsritual sind, aber ich habe gehört, dass die Person, die das Ritual durchführt ihr Leben lassen muss."  
  
Legolas starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. Sein Blick fiel auf Malina. "Aber ..."  
  
"Nun, sie muss dich wirklich sehr lieben, wenn sie sich selber ofpert."  
  
Dem Elb stahl sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. "Das tut sie - Gimli - Das tut sie."  
  
Nur kurz unterhielt Gimli sich mit Legolas. Dann klappten ihm auch schon die Augen zu. Legolas hingegen blieb wach. Er musste über vieles nachdenken. Auf einmal regte Malina sich.  
  
"Legolas ..."  
  
"Lostra(Schlafe), Malina, lostra." Er küsste sie sanf auf die Stirn, worauf sie zu lächeln begann.  
  
"Milin cen." Nach diesen Worten versank sie in einem tiefen Schlaf.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten die Hobbits als erstes auf. - Eigentlich wachte Pippin als erster auf. Er ging etwas durch die Gegend und entdeckte das Pärchen, sprich Malina in Legolas Schoß und beide schliefen. Der Hobbit lief zu Merry auf zu wecken.  
  
"Merry, hey, Merry. Wach auf."  
  
Der Hobbits drehte sich im Halbschlaf um und murmelte etwas, das nach "Es ist doch noch zu früh." klang. Darauf war Pippin ganz "freundlich" und verpasste Merry einen Tritt in den Hintern. Der Hobbit wachte sofort auf und zischte Pip an, ob er noch ganz dicht sei. Der ignorierte die Bemerkung und zerrte Merry hinter sich her.  
  
"Da schau."  
  
Bei dem Anblick der beiden Liebenden, verschlug es Merry die Sprache.  
  
"Jetzt kuscheln die schon?"  
  
"Sieht ganz so aus."  
  
"Wenn man dieses Bild irgendwie festhalten könnte ..."  
  
Die Hobbits warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. Zu ihrem Pech gab es in dieser Welt keine Foto - oder Videokameras. Deshalb hatten sie nur die Möglichkeit alle auf zu wecken, bevor entweder Legolas oder Malina erwachten.  
  
Sie begannen bei den Hobbits. Ausnahmweise waren Frodo und Sam der selben Meinung, welche Merry und Pippin hatten. Gimli wachte von selber auf und ging ein bisschen durch die Gegend, um sich die Beine zu vertreten.  
  
Die Hobbits wagten es dann doch nicht den Rest auf zu wecken, der sowieso Minuten später auf den Beinen war. Die Beiden, die am längsten schliefen, waren Legolas und Malina. Sie wachten einpaar Stunden später auf.  
  
Malina schien einen Alptraum zu haben. Von ihren leichten Bewegungen wachte Legolas auf. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er ihr sanft übers Haar. Langsam öffnete die Elbe ihre Augen. Sie kannte diesen Geruch und die Wärme, welche sie mit solch einer Leichtigkeit berührte.  
  
Während Malina beim Aufwachen war, strich Legolas ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. Seine Stimme klang beruhigend. "Malina, wach auf." Lächelnd schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals und hauchte einen Kuss drauf.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich befürchtete dich niemals wieder zu sehen."  
  
"Das wird schon nicht passieren." Der Elb drückte sie etwas von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen zu sehn. "Ich werde dich schon nicht einfach so verlassen. - Das könnte ich auch nicht." Malina legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Minuten später standen beide auf.  
  
Alle Gefährten machten sich dann auf den Weg zu der Halle, in der die Legende an den Wänden stand. Diese Halle gleichte einen Tempel und hatte daher keine Türen (Tore).  
  
An den Wänden der Halle, stand aber mehr als nur die Legende. Zusätzlich befanden sich noch Abbildungen der Legende dort. Man konnte ganz deutlich den Ablauf der "Entstehungsgeschichte" sehen.  
  
Zu erst gab es die Elben. Sie erschienen den Göttern zu perfekt und wurden von ihnen entstellt. Nur ein Teil blieb verschohnt. Malina konnte diese alte Sprache, in der die Legende eingemeiselt war, nur stückchenweise.  
  
Sie las folgendes vor und versuchte es zu übersetzten:  
  
Anra dero tralen gla anell. E traquen savtor anra gwen liquision. Et upegano liquil intallo in anra el tevon. En tralen nusam voren el docen "ORK", se "Ohtar Rhaug Kelvar" intallo.  
  
"Wartet. Das heißt: Sie - sind - ver - verflucht - zu leben. Der - Fluch - verbannt sie vom - vom - äh - ah - vom Sonnenlicht. Jeder - einzelne - Strahl? - bedeutet für sie den - den - was heißt tevon noch einmal - ach ja - den Tod. Diese verfluchten Wesen - tragen den Namen "ORK", was "Ohtar Rhaug Kelvar" bedeutet. - Die Worte sind doch im Sindarin."  
  
Legolas stellte sich hinter Malina und blickte zur Steinwand. "Dann bedeutet der Name Ork, für uns Orch, übersetzt "Krieger Dämon Tiere"? - Gute Bezeichnung. - Besser kann man einen Ork nicht bezeichnen, oder?"  
  
"Wohl kaum. Ich werde weiterhin versuchen den Text zu übersetzten. Das kann aber dauern."  
  
"Junge Elbe du hast genug Zeit. - Ich werde inzwischen meinem Gemahl, Celeborn, eine Nachricht zukommen lassen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Galadriel die Halle.  
  
Es dauerte 4 Stunden, bis Malina den gesamten Text übersetzt hat. Die Gefährten hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit im Schatten bequem gemacht. Es war sehr heiß. - Sehr sehr heiß. Die junge Halbelbe wäre schon beinahe umgekippt, aber dennoch hatte sie die Übersetzung nicht abgebrochen.  
  
"Endlich. - Ich habe den Text." Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben Legolas nieder, welcher sich an die kühle Wand der Halle gelehnt hatte, und drückte ihm einem Zettel, auf dem sie ihre Notizen gemacht hatte, in die Hand. Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er las vor.  
  
" Sie sind verflucht zu leben. Der Fluch verbannt sie vom Sonnenlicht. Jeder einzelne Strahl bedeutet für sie den Tod. Diese verfluchten Wesen tragen den Namen "ORK", was "Ohtar Rhaug Kelvar" bedeutet. Zur alten Zeit, als alle Lebewesen erschaffen wurden, gaben die Götter reinen Wesen das Leben. Melcor ein gefallener Engel unter den Götter, nahm diese reinen Wesen in einem Kampf gefangen und entstellte diese. Er machte sie zu Kreaturen der Nacht. Diese verdammten Gestalten sehnen sich nach dem Sonnenlicht. Nur noch mehr als das Sonnenlicht, wünschen sie den Tod der verschohnten Elben. Eifersucht und Hass nahmen ihnen den Verstand. Diese Kreaturen können keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, dennoch haben sie diesen einen Wunsch. Melcor begangen viele Fehler. Einen Elben zu einem solchen Wesen zu machen, war einer seiner größten. Es existiert eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass eines Tages ein großer Kampf zwischen den Orks und allen Bewohnern Mittelerdes statt finden wird. Dieser Kampf ist einem Krieg gleich. ..."  
  
Legolas schaute vom Blatt auf und bemerkte, dass die Hobbits und Gimli seltsam zu ihm hinübersahen. Als sein Blick auf Malina fiel, wusste er, warum die Anderen so merkwürdig in seine und ihre Richtung stierten.  
  
Ohne dass er es merkte, war Malina vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Ihm entfuhr ein Schmunzeln, doch sobald der Elb die neugierigen Blicke seiner Freunde aufgefangen hatte, wurde er abrupt ernst und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter dem Blattpapier.  
  
Gegen Nachmittag wachte Malina wieder auf. Sie ging noch einmal durch die Halle und begutachtete die Wände genauestens. Dabei glitten ihre Finger über die eingravierte Schrifft, der Steinwände.  
  
Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Die Elbe hatte etwas gespürt. Als sie über diese Stelle abermals strich, ging unter ihr eine Falltüre auf und sie stürzte ih die Tiefe. Legolas wollte sie retten, doch die Falltüre hatte sich bereits geschlossen.  
  
***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Knall kam Malina am harten und kalten Steinboden auf. "Au. Blöder Boden. - BLÖDE FALLTÜRE!" Verärgt sah sie nach oben, doch das war sinnlos, weil der Raum, oder wo sie sich auch immer befand, vollkommen dunkel war. Seltsamer Weise hallte ihre Stimme so wieder, als wäre sie in einem großen Saal.  
  
In aller Aufregung begann sie in Sindarin zu sprechen. "Han anna rhi calad?(Gibt es kein Licht?)" Auf einmal wurde es hell und die Elbe erkannte ihre Lage. Sie saß auf einen Felsbrocken, dem Abgrund nahe.  
  
Malina war in einer Art Höhle. Diese Höhle hatte auch etwas von einer Miene an sich. Es gab dort viele Stalagmiten, Stalaktiten und einen so tiefen und dunklen Abgrund, so dass man den Boden nicht erblickte. Als die junge Halbelbe zur Decke schaute, bemerkte sie, dass an ihr mehrere weisleuchtende Kugeln befestigt waren.  
  
Malina stockte der Atem. Sie hatte etwas gehört. - Ein grollen, welches aus den Teifen der Höhle kam. Zögernd krabbelte sie zum Rand des Felsbrockens vor und starrte voller Angst zu Boden. Sie wusste ganz genau, was sich da unten befand.  
  
***  
  
"Malina!" Legolas sah nur für eine Sekunde, wie seine Freundin in die Falltüre fiel. Die restliche Gefährten stürmten gleich zu der Stelle vor, von der die Elbe verschwand. Legolas ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und lief zur Wand, welche kurz zuvor von ihr berührt wurde. Er tastete die Wand ab, fand aber nichts. Zwar war Malina eine Halbelbe, doch ihr Tasztsinn war dafür umso stärker, als bei ihm.  
  
"Legolas, was ist passiert. - Legolas." Aragorn versuchte seinen Freund an zu sprechen, doch der schien hypnotisiert zu sein. Er starrte nur zur Wand. "Unter ihren Füssen öffnete sich eine Falltüre. Malina ist jetzt da unten und ich weiß nicht, was sich da noch befindet."  
  
Im Hintergrund unterhielten sich die Hobbits und tauschen ihre Theorien aus, wie man diese Falltüre öffnen könnte. Legolas wollte nicht aufgeben und suchte weiterhin, nach irgendeinem Zeichen, das möglicher Weise in der Wand sein könnte.  
  
Plötzlich hielt er inne. Die Hobbits unterhielten sich noch immer. "Seit still." Verwundert blickten die Vier zu dem Elben hoch, welcher von der Wand abgelassen hatte und mit einem fragenden Blick, auf die Falltüre zu schritt.  
  
"Was ist ...?"  
  
Pippin wollte Legolas fragen, was los sei, aber er wurde von einem PSST unterbrochen. Urheber von diesem Psst, war natürlich der Elb selbst. Nun starrte er zur Falltüre.  
  
Mit jeder Sekunde wurde Legolas immer blasser. Es schien so, als würde er etwas hören, was die Anderen nicht hörten. Langsam kam er seinem "Ziel" immer und immer näher.  
  
Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet und er war schon fast totenblass. Seine Freunde fragten sich, was passiert sei, doch sie bekamen keine Antwort auf ihre gedankenliche Frage. - Keine, bis auf ein schwaches "Nein", welches der Elb gerade noch über seine Lippen brachte.  
  
***  
  
Na was glaubt ihr ist da unten? - Ein Monster? Ein ... - Ne, ich lasse euch lieber raten. 


	12. Chapter 12

Soo, viel Spaß beim lesen ...  
  
Kapitel 12. Probleme  
  
Legolas sah so aus als würde er umkippen. Vor einpaar Minuten stand sie noch bei ihm in der Nähe und jetzt ist sie das unten. Die restlichen Gefährten hatten dieses Grollen nicht gehört, weil sie keine Elben waren und Galadriel, Eladan und Elrohir außerhalb der Halle, die Inschriften der Außenwand untersuchten.  
  
"Legolas, was ist den los?"  
  
"Sie ist in Gefahr ..." Der Elb starrte noch immer auf die Falltüre, als die anderen anwesenden Elben eintraten. Eladan ergiff das Wort. "Wo ist Malina und was ist passiert?"  
  
Legolas schien die Frage nicht gehört zu haben. Er starrte nur auf die Falltüre. Doch dann begann er zu reden. "Malina ist in Gefahr. Ich muss zu ihr hinunter." Elrohir sah den nun fast weisen Elb an. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Der Angesprochene wedete seinen Blick in Richtung Elrohir. Aus seinen Augen konnte man vieles lesen. - Das er sich um Mailna Sorgen machte. - Das er geschockt war. - Doch noch etwas konnte man aus seinen Augen lesen. - Angst. - Große Angst.  
  
"Sie ist in eine Falltüre nach unten gefallen. - Ich habe etwas gehört. - " Legolas Stimme klang gepresst. Er sog die stickige Luft der halle ein. " - Sie ist da unten nicht alleine. - Sie ist in Gefahr. - Je länger sie sich unten aufhält, umso größer besteht die Gefahr, dass sie sterben wird."  
  
"Ich spüre eine dunkle Macht." Sofort blickten alle zu Galadriel. Sie hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und schaute mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Legolas. Dieser begann zu schwanken. Er sah kurz zur Falltüre und dann wieder zu Galadriel. "Hat sie ..." Der Elb schluckte schwer und sein Blick fiel nochmals kurz auf die Falltüre. "Hat sie - noch eine Chance?"  
  
"Das ist nicht leicht zu beurteilen. - Ich kann diese junge Elbe nicht einschätzen. Ihre Gedanken sind für mich ein Gewirr. Nur selten kann ich bei ihr einen klaren Gedanken lesen."  
  
Plötzlich riss Galadriel ihre Augen so auf, als hätte ihr jemand etwas Spitzes in die Brust gerammt. "Sie ruft dich. - " Sie blickte Legolas wieder an. " - Sie braucht dich. - Sie wird sterben."  
  
Legolas Schwanken wurde immer stärker. Um nicht um zu fallen ging er einpaar Schritte Rückwärts, den Blick noch immer auf die Falltüre haltend. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein. "Nein. - Sie wird nicht sterben. - Sie hält ihr Versprechen." Mit diesen Worten kam er wieder zu Kräften und stürmte aus der Halle.  
  
Er betrat die Nachbarhalle und suchte die Wand ab. Er lies seine Hand über die feine Schrift gleiten. Plötzlich öffnete sich vor ihm eine Klappe. Der Elb sprag in diese, bevor sie sich wider schloss. Er landete ebenfalls auf einem Felsbrocken.  
  
Die Höhle war bereits vom Licht durchflutet. Auch er sah, wie es unter Chelat aussah. Legolas ging zum Abgrund vor und starrte in die Tiefe. Es war nichts zu sehen. Nur diese Dunkelheit. Der Elbe spürte seinen eigen Herzschlag. - Sehr schnell und doch regelmäßig. - Er hatte Angst.  
  
Angst vor dem, was sich hier noch befindete und Angst, um Malina. Es würde Legolas das Herz brechen, wenn ihr irgendetwas zustoßen würde. Dass würde er, aber auch nicht überleben.  
  
Am liebsten hätte er nach der jungen Elbe gerufen, doch das wäre im Moment zu riskant. Der Prinz Düsterwalds hielt sich an der Hoffnug fest, dass seine Geliebte noch lebt. Er hatte nur den Gedanken, Malina so schnell, wie möglich zu finden und sie von diesem Ort, so weit wie möglich, zu entfernen.  
  
Legolas wusste, dass das was er gleich machen würde blöd war, doch er tat es dennoch und begann mit dem Abstieg, hinunter in die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit. Während des Abstieges wurde es immer dunkler und seine Augen gewöhnten sich an diese Finsternis.  
  
Es dauerte einpaar Stunden, bis er unten ankam. Dieser Zeitraum erschien ihm viel länger, als es in der Wirklichkeit war. Seine Gedanken befanden sich bei Malina. Unten angekommen erkannte Legolas einen sumpfartigen Boden.  
  
Plötzlich schnellte aus dem Sumpf etwas heraus, das den Elb am Bein umwickelte und ihn in das halb dickflüssige Gebräu zog. Es war so schnell, dass er nicht reagieren konnte.  
  
Legolas wurde immer tiefer in den Sumpf hinein gezogen. Bemüht, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, suchte er nach etwas, was sich in seiner Hosentasche befand.  
  
Obwohl der Elb nichts sah, wusste er, dass der Körper des Dinges sich näherte. Aus seiner Hosentasche zog er ein flaches, ovales Ding. Ohne Vorwahnung schossen zwei Lichtkugeln auf das Wesen, welches das Bewusstesein verlor und somit den Klammergriff um Legolas löste, welcher zur Sumpfoberfläche "schwamm".  
  
Er hievte sich aus dem Sumpf auf einen großen Ast, welcher aus der Oberfläche herauslugte. Schwer atmend, lehnte er sich gegen einen aufrechten Teil, des Astes. Im Moment war er irgendwie froh, dass ihn niemand so sah.  
  
Er, der Prinz von Düsterwald, von oben bis unten mit Moorwasser beschmutzt, lehnt schwach und nach Luft ringend, an einem alten und morschen Ast. Legolas wischte sich mit beiden Händen, den Dreck aus dem Gesicht und seine blasse Haut kam zum Vorschein.  
  
"Malina, wo bist du nur ..."  
  
***  
  
Kurz bevor Legolas durch die Falltüre ging, bei den anderen Gefährten:  
  
"Legolas! Nein! Wo willst du hin?!"  
  
Gimli wollte seinem Freund nach laufen, doch der war bereits verschwunden. Der Zwerg drehte sich um und blickte seinen Freunden verzweifelt ins Gesicht. Galadriel schien etwas bemerkt zu haben.  
  
"Malina hat etwas übersehen."  
  
Die Anderen schauten die Elbe verwundert an. Aragorn trat auf die zierliche Frau zu.  
  
"Wie meint ihr das?"  
  
"Mir ist schon kurz vorher aufgefallen, dass Chelat mehr als nur eine einfache Stadt ist."  
  
"Für wahr, My Lady. In Chelat stehen alle Legenden und man kann hier jemanden ein zweites Leben schenken."  
  
"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Hier ist noch mehr."  
  
"Meint ihr diese dunkle Macht?"  
  
"Die Macht ist nicht nur dunkel. Sie ist sehr alt. - Vielleicht so alt, wie diese Legenden."  
  
"Was meint ihr damit?"  
  
***  
  
Legolas kam wieder zu Kräften. Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Nichts als öde Sumpflandschaft bedeckte den Boden der Höhle. Wenn er nur wüsste, wo Malina war - und ob es ihr gut ging. Diese Fragen quälten ihn, seit die Junge Elbe ohne Vorwarnung durch die Falltüre fiel.  
  
Der Elb stand langsam auf. Ein Schwindelgefühl beschlich ihn und er merkte, dass seine Kräfte ihn wieder verließen. Dennoch wollte er so schnell nicht aufgeben. Schritt für Schritt bewegte Legolas sich über die Äste, welche auf der Sumpfoberfläche ausgebreitete waren.  
  
Kurz blieb er stehen und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um beim Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Das hätte er lieber nicht machten sollen, weil ihm dadurch noch schwindliger wurde. Legolas war einen der stursten Elben, die es in ganz Mittelerde gab.  
  
Im Moment dachte er weniger an seine Gesundheit, dafür mehr an Malinas. Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie noch leben würde. Wenn nicht, könnte er nicht ohne sie weiter leben. - Es würde ihm einfach das Herz brechen. Und dann wäre er für immer tot. - Mit ihr vereint.  
  
Der Elb schüttelte sich noch einmal den Kopf. - Was waren das für Gedanken? - Malina tot und er auch? - Wohl kaum. Beide werden weiter leben. - Beide müssen weiter leben.  
  
Beinahe wäre er umgekippt und in den Sumpf gefallen. Legolas konnte sich gerade noch fest halten. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen einen aufrechten Astteil. Mit beiden Händen hielt er sich knapp über seinen Kopf fest.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein. Der Arme zitterte ein bisschen. er kannte keine Gnade sich selbst gegenüber. Ohne sich richtig erholt zu haben, stand er auf und ging, schwach wie er war, weiter.  
  
Plötzlich hielt er an. Nicht weil ihm schwindlig war. - Im Gegenteil. Er schien wieder voll oben auf zu sein. Seine Sinne waren geschärft. Der Elb war nich blasser als zu vor und seine Augen hatten sich geweitet. Man konnte ihm die Angst an sehen.  
  
Legolas hatte etwas gehört. - Dieses Grollen. Er kannte dieses Grollen. Es war zwar lange her, dass er so etwas gehört hatte, doch er erkannte es wieder. Dieses Grollen kam von einem großen Wesen. - Von einem Balrog.  
  
Der Thronerbe Düsterwalds befand sich in einer misslichen Lage. Erstens hatte er Pfeil und Boden oben gelassen. Zweitens wäre der Balrog für die Kurzschwerter zu groß. Drittens ist das ein Balrog und solche Viecher kann man nicht so einfach besigen. Das heißt, dass Legolas selbst mit ordentlichen Waffen wehrlos wäre.  
  
Vor seinen Augen wurde es heller. Ein rötliches Licht, welches sich in seine Richntung bewegte. Der Balrog kam genau auf ihn zu. Der Elb konnte nicht weiter. Er musst umdrehen und fliehen.  
  
Diesesmal schleppte er sich nicht über die Äste. Er lief mehr über sie. Plötzlich hörte er einen markerschütterten Schrei, welcher mit einem Grollen vermischt war. Legolas drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Schreies. Dabei hätte er schreien können.  
  
Der Balrog war bereits in Sichtweite und er kam immer näher auf den Elben zu. Legolas lief weiter, doch mit einem Satz war der Balrog vor den Prinzen Düsterwalds gesprungen. Dieser ging einpaar Schritte rückwärst, rutschte aus und fiel in den Sumpf.  
  
Auf einmal spürte er, dass ihn etwas hinunter zog. Dieses Ding aus dem Sumpf war wieder da. Jetzt hatte der Elb die Wahl. - Entweder der Balrog, oder dieses ekelhafte, glitschige Sumpfmonster.  
  
Legolas Gedanken: (sarkastisch) Ich habe die beste Auswahl der Welt. - Entweder ich entscheide mich für dieses Sumpfmonster, das mich zum fessen gerne hat - oder ich wähle den Balrog. Der wird mir sicher Feuer unter dem Hintern machen. (Verweiflung) Warum kann ich nicht einfach bei Malina sein? - Warum mussten die Yrch auch so spinnen? ...  
  
Seine Gedanken brachten auch nicht weiter. Er zog noch einmal diese Waffe, mit der das glitschige Tentakelvieh schon einmal außer Gefecht gesetzt hat und feuerte wieder zwei Lichtkugeln ab. Das Biest ließ los und Legolas tauchte durch den Sumpf.  
  
Er war nicht so blöde, dass er gleich neben dem Balrog auftaucht. Da der Elb weiter leben wollte, entfernte er sich fürs Erste von diesen Feuerdämon. Leider ging ihm schon langsam die Luft aus und weil man sich im Sumpf nicht so leicht bewegen kann, wie im Wasser kann Legolas nicht weiter weg, als ihm lieb wäre.  
  
Sobald er oben ankam, zückte das feurige Wesen seine Peitsche und ließ diese auf der Sumpfoberfläche mit einem lauten Klatschen aufkommen. Der Elb hatte Pech. Durch das Aufkommen der Feuerpeitsche im Sumpf, entstanden Wellen. Bei denen drohte er unter zu gehen.  
  
Legolas hatte nicht nur ein einfaches Pech. Er hatte zweifach Pech. Die Höhle war mit Felsbrocken versehen, welche an Säulen erinnerten. Von einer Welle angespült, knallte der Thronerbe Düsterwalds gegen so einen.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen ließ bemerkten, dass er die Welle und den Felsbrocken überlebt hatte. Dank des Sumpfwassers glitt der Elb den Felsbrocken hinunter, anstatt dass er, wie ein Sandsack hinunter fiel. Leider kratzte der Fels tiefe Wunden in sein Fleisch.  
  
Durch den Sumpfschlamm wurden die Wunden verschmutzt. Der Balrog stapfte auf Legolas zu. Der Elb war zu schwach, um auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Er bemühte sich nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. All seine Bemühungen waren sinnlos.  
  
Zu Erst wurde ihm schwindlig, dann verabschiedeten sich seine Sinne. Mit seiner Haut konnte er nicht einmal den kalten Schlamm fühlen. Er hörte ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren, dann glaubte der Elb taub zu sein. Als nächstes verlor, was er sah die Farbe.  
  
Selbst der feuerrote Balrog war hellgrau. Bevor Legolas vollkommen das Bewusstsein verlor, erkannte er noch Umrisse einer Gestalt, die sich zwischen ihn und den Balrog stellten. - Dann war alles um ihn herum dunkel und er versank im tiefen und dunklen Nichts.  
  
***  
  
Armer Legolas ... - Und wieder dürft ihr raten. - Wer hat unseren Helden gerettet? - Schon draufgekommen? - Nicht? SCHÄMT EUCH ..... 


	13. Chapter 13

Wenn ich einmal einen Musiktip geben darf: Zum Anfang finde ich, passt "Just More" von Wonderwall.  
  
Kapitel 13. In der Dunkelheit  
  
Langsam kam er wieder zum Bewusstsein. Er öffnete seine Augen, doch das brachte fast nichts. Nur sehr schwach wurde der Raum erhellt, in dem Legolas sich befand. Seltsamer Weise konnte er sich nicht erinnern, was passiert war. - Wie er dort hin kam.  
  
Er erinnerte sich nur daran, dass er von einem Balrog verfolgt wurde. Dass jemand zwischen ihn und dem Balrog sprang. - Und dass er dann ohnmächtig wurde. Plötzlich bemerkte der Elb, dass ihn jemand hielt und dass er deshalb nicht gerade, sondern halb aufgesetzt am kalten Steinboden lag.  
  
Als er aufsah erblickte er ein ihm bekanntes Gesicht. So wie er, war sie auch mit dem Sumpfschlamm beschmutz. Sie schlief. - Legolas war so glücklich, dass sie in seiner Nähe war. Vielleicht hatte er nicht sie gefunden, doch sie fand ihn.  
  
Jetzt wusste er auch, wer die Gestalt war, die zwischen ihn und dem Balrog sprang. Es war Malina. Als der Elb auf seinen Körper herab sah, fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihn verarztet hatte. Seine Wunden waren gesäubert und verbunden. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einpaar Sekunden die Augen. Dann sog er die Luft ein und stieß sie wieder aus.  
  
"Malina ..."  
  
Es war nur ein leises Seuftzen, was Legolas von sich gab, aber dadurch wachte Malina auf. Sie öffnete ihr Augen und sah auf den Elben mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck herab.  
  
"Legolas, wie geht es dir?"  
  
Er lächelte sie an.  
  
"Jetzt geht es mir gut."  
  
Er richtete sich auf und küsste Malina auf den Mund. Aus einem einfachen Kuss wurde ein Zungenkuss. Er war so froh, dass er sie wieder bei sich hatte. Still und im Dunkeln lief eine einzige Träne über sein Gesicht.  
  
Diese Träne war eine Träne der Freude. - Des Glücks, welches er verspürte. - Welches er immer spürte, wenn er sie sah - wenn er sie berührte. Er würde alles tun, damit er nur bei ihr sein konnte.  
  
Legolas würde die Krone aufgeben. - Er würde sein bisheriges Leben aufgeben. - Er würde seine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben. So sehr liebte er sie. Und sie. - Malina würde das Selbe für ihn machen. Auch ihre Liebe war stark.  
  
Beide lösten sich von einander und sie sahen sich in die Augen. Es war zu Dunkel, als dass Malina das Gitzern von Legolas Träne erblicken könnte. Dafür erkannte sie die Freude und Hoffnung, welche in seinen Augen widerspiegelten.  
  
Die junge Elbe positionierte sich so, dass sie über ihn kniete. Er lag nun vollkommen am kalten und unbequemen Steinboden. Der Elb setzte sich etwas auf und küsste sie nochmals auf den Mund.  
  
Zu Erst zarte, kurze Küsse - dann ein weiterer langer Zungenkuss. Während des Kusses zog Legolas Malina auf sich hinunter, so dass sie auf ihn lag. Geschickt umklammerte er ihre Beine mit seinen und presste die Elbe auf seinen Körper. Mit einer halben Rolle, lag sie unten und er oben.  
  
Der Kuss wurde dabei nicht unterbrochen. Der Elb befreite sie, nach dieser gut "ausgeklügelten" Rolle, von seiner Umklammerung. Legolas verlagerte sein Gewicht so, dass er für Malina nicht zu schwer war.  
  
Sie hatte nichts gegen den Lagewechsel, sonst würde sie Versuche starten die Position zu wieder zu tauschen. Beide küssten sich noch immer. Die junge Elbe verschränkte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken.  
  
Der Elb fuhr mit seinen Händen sanft durch ihr Haar. Malina erschauderte bei seinen zärtlichen Berührungen. Das was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, hätte sie niemals in Worte fassen können. Legolas wollte gar nicht auf hören sie zu küssen. Er wäre weiter gegangen.  
  
Während des Kusses glitten seine Hände seitlich über ihre Körper. Es war nur eine sanfte und leichte Berührung, dennoch spürte Legolas ein Beben, welches von Malinas Körper ausging.  
  
Beide unterbrachen kurz den Kuss und sahen sich in die Augen. "Legolas, noch nicht. - Noch nicht." Der Elb nahm ihre Bitte zur Kenntnis und ging nicht weiter. Trotzdem begann er wieder mit zarten, kurzen Küssen, die zu einem weiteren Zungenkuss führten.  
  
"Milin cen, Malina. Ich kann warten." Diese Worte flüsterte er an ihren Lippen. Die junge Elbe sagte kein Wort. Dieses Mal begann sie mit dem Kuss. Das Gefühl, das Malina vorhin verspürte war nun umso stärker. Es war so intensiv und es breitet sich in ihrer Brust aus. So ging es noch eine ungemäßene Zeit lag weiter. Beide wollten gar nicht mehr von einander los lassen. Doch plötzlich hielten beide inne.  
  
Beide hörten das Grollen des Balrogs. Keiner der Beiden wagte es auch nur zu atmen. Der Feuerdämon trampelte an ihrem Versteck vorbei. Legolas lag noch immer auf Malina. Nachdem der Balrog weitgenug weg war, rollte der Elb zur Seite und befreite sie somit von seinem Gewicht.  
  
"Wir müssen hier raus. - Doch wie? - " Die Elbe blickte ihn hoffnungslos an. " - Ich meine ... - Wir können nicht durch die Falltüre zurück. Sie befindet sich zu weit oben und der Weg dort hin wäre risikoreich."  
  
"Stimmt. - Gibt es keinen anderen Ausweg?"  
  
Malina dachte nach und es schien so, als wäre sie auf eine Lösung gekommen. "Es könnte noch einen andweren Ausgang geben. - Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob man dort auch wirklich in die Freiheit gelangt. - Komm mit."  
  
Mailna ging vor. Vorsichtig schlich sie aus ihrem Versteck, dicht gefolgt von Legolas. Als sie draußen waren konnte er so ungefähr erkennnen, wo sie waren. Beide befanden sich weiter oben. - Deshalb auch das schwache Licht in dem Versteck.  
  
Sie bewegten sich über schmale Wege, die in dem Felsbrocken eingehaun waren. Jeder Schritt musste mit Bedacht gemacht werden, sonst könnten sie hinunter in den Sumpf fallen und mit dem hatte Legolas schon genug Bekannschaft gemacht.  
  
Der Weg führte sie in einen niedrigen Durchgang. Sie mussten über den harten und kalten Steinboden kriechen. Sie konnten nicht einmal knieen. Das würde sich von der Höhe der Decke nicht ausgehen. Der ganze Weg war nicht nur niedrig, sondern auch eng. Hätten die Beiden Klaustrophobie gehabt, wäre der Durchgang kein Ort für sie.  
  
Für Legolas kam es wie Stunden vor, bis sie das andere Ende des Durchgangs gelangten. Während ihres Weges, sprach keiner ein Wort. Sie hielten es für besser, wenn sie schweigen würden. Sie wussten ja nicht, was sich am anderen Ende befindet.  
  
Zum Glück war dort kein Balrog, oder Sumpfmonster. Beide tappten noch eine Zeit lang im Dunkeln, bis sich die Dunkelheit verlor und Licht erschien. Von dort aus, wo sie sich befanden, nähmlich einer kleinen, kaum bemerkbaren Plattform, blickten die Zwei in einen Raum hinab.  
  
Es musste eine Nebenhöhle sein. Sie waren nicht alleine. Unzählige Orks hatten ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Unter ihnen waren ihre Gefangene. Die meinsten der Gefangenen waren Elben. - Darunter befand sich auch Malinas Vater, Tironel.  
  
Um nicht auf zu fallen flüsterte Malina. Sie klang währenddessen sehr aufgeregt, dennoch bemüht nicht ihre Stimme zu erheben.  
  
"Legolas, dort. Mein Vater. Sie halten ihn hier gefangen. - Er lebt noch. Ich wusste, dass er noch lebt. Komm, wir müssen ihn befrein."  
  
Die junge Elbe wollte ihrem Vater schon zur Rettung eilen, doch Legolas hielt die am Handgelenk fest und zog sie zurück. Natürlich war Malina dickköpfig und wehrte sich gegen seinen festen Griff.  
  
Sie schrie nicht, weil sie wusste, dass beide sonst in Schwierigkeiten kommen würden. Dafür haute sie um sich, was das Zeug hält. Sie hatte nur noch die Rettung ihres Vaters im Sinn. Für das andere war sie blind.  
  
Legolas musste sie erst von oben festnageln, so dass sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnte. Mit beiden Händen hielt er ihre Hände, an den Handgelenken neben ihren Kopf fest.  
  
Der Elb schaffte es dann auch noch ihre Beine ein zu klemmen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn noch einmal, wie in ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit, in die Magengrube tritt. Leise, aber mit einem Druck im Unterton fauchte die junge und naive Elbe ihn an.  
  
"Lass mich los. Legolas, lass mich los."  
  
"Damit du dich zu den Yrch hinunter stürzt und auch gefangen genommen wirst?"  
  
Malina drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie wollte Legolas nicht in die Augen schauen. Dickköpfig, wie sie war, schmollte sie und starrte an die kahle Steinwand. Legolas konnte sich all' zu gut vorstellen, was in ihr vorging. Ihm ging es nicht anders, als sie in die Tiefe stürzte und die Falltüre sich schloss. Es wurde sogar ärger, als er erfuhr, dass ein Balrog mit ihr unten war.  
  
"Malina, es bringt dir und uns allen überhaupt nichts, wenn du jetzt da hinunter gehst. Du bringst dich nur selber in Gefahr. Dann könnest du deinem Vater erst recht nicht helfen."  
  
Nun blickte sie in seine Augen. Dabei erkannte er auch, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Es war nicht gerade leicht für den Elben, auf Malina vernünftig ein zu reden, ohne sie zu weinen zu bringen.  
  
"Malina ..."  
  
Er ließ sie los und kniete sich vor sie. Die junge Elbe setzte sich auf und fiel ihm in die Arme. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Mantel, an der Schulter. Vollkommen hilf - und ratlos, was er in so einem Moment machen sollte, begann er mit einem sanften Unterton auf sie beruhigend ein zu reden. Noch dazu strich er ihr zärtlich über den Rücken.  
  
"Malina, wir werden deinen Vater retten. - " Legolas vernahm von ihr ein leises Schluchtzen. " - Wir müssen nur wieder nach oben. Sobald wir die Anderen gefunden haben, können wir einen Rettungsversucht starten."  
  
Malina löste sich von Legolas und sah ihm schniefend in die Augen. Er verstand und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
"Wir holen deinen Vater da raus. Er wird frei sein. - Das verspreche ich dir."  
  
Malina wollte am liebsten in seine schützenden Arme zurück, doch sie musste aufstehen und weitergeh'n. Beide schlichen sich unbemerkt durch die Nebenhöhle und fanden einen Ausgang.  
  
An der Oberfläche angelangt liefen sie, so schnell sie konnten zu den Anderen. Malina erzählte ihnen, was sie sahen. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht darüber zu reden, doch sie hielt sich wacker. Dann begannen sie einen Rettungsversuch zu planen.  
  
"In der Nacht sind wir eindeutig im Nadchteil. - Wir müssten sie bei Tageslicht hinaus scheuchen."  
  
"Hey! Pip! - Du kannst ja doch noch denken."  
  
"Merry, ich weiß nicht so recht, ob jetzt einer deiner spitzen Bemerkungen passend sind."  
  
"Entschuldige, Frodo."  
  
"Ich muss sagen, dass Pippin recht hat. Wir können meinen Vater und alle Anderen befreien. - Allerdings müssen wir schlau und überlegt vorgehen."  
  
Legolas sah Malina fragend an.  
  
"Hast du einen Plan?"  
  
Malina blickte zu allen auf. Nach einigen Stunden lächelte sie wieder. - Vielleicht ein hämisches Lächeln, aber ein Lächeln.  
  
"Den habe ich. - Wir müssten kurz vor Sonnenaufgang zu ihnen in die Höhle. Und dann beginnen wir langsam. - Wir scheuchen sie auf und locken sie aus ihrem Versteck, welches DU Gandalf mit deiner Magie verschließt. - Aber nicht für immer. Nur für einpaar Minuten. Bis die Sonne aufgegangen ist. - Dannach können wir ungehindert hinein und die Gefagenen sind frei."  
  
Die Hobbits starrten die Elbe erstaunt an. Außergewöhnlicher Weise ergriff Sam das Wort.  
  
"Ich muss mit Recht sagen, dass ich noch nie ein Wesen getroffen habe, das so gute Ideen und Einfälle hat. - Noch dazu in so einer kurzen Zeit."  
  
"Glaub mir Sam. Malina war schon immer einfallsreich. - Ich muss es wissen, da wir einen Teil unserer Kindheit verbracht haben."  
  
Legolas warf Malina einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Beide mussten sich einbremsen, weil zu flirten leide keine Zeit war. Da die jnuge Elbe ein sicheres Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihren Vater bald wieder bei sich haben würde, war sie auch fröhlicher gestimmt.  
  
"Na gut. - " Aragorn sprang auf. " - Wenn wir gegen eine Horde Orks kämpfen müssen, sollten wir uns vorher noch gute Waffen besorgen."  
  
Gimli stand auf und ging auf den König Gondors zu. "Warum? Sind unsere Waffen nicht gut genug?"  
  
"Komm einmal mit."  
  
Gimli schlurfte, nicht zeigend, dass er neugierig war, hinter Aragorn her. Dieser führte ihn in eine Halle. Alle die zurückgeblieben waren, warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Eladan und Elrohier schien zu wissen, was der junge König andeutete. Legolas stellte sie zur Rede.  
  
"Wisst ihr Beiden etwas?"  
  
"Nein. - Wie kommst du drauf?"  
  
So sehr sie sich auch bemühten, ihr Grinsen konnten sie nicht verstecken. Da sie eh schon alle ansahen, rückten sie mit der Wahrheit raus.  
  
"Aragron und wir haben ein Waffenlager gefunden. Dort sind die alten Waffen, die von den Bewohnern Chelats verwendet wurden. - Folgt uns."  
  
Sie gingen einpaar Minuten, bis sie zu einer kleineren Halle kamen. Sie hörten Gimli's, vor Begeisteung überschäumende Stimme.  
  
"Das ist ... das sind ... die besten Waffen die ich je gesehen habe."  
  
Als Malina eintrat klappte ich der Mund auf. Das einzige, das sie hervor brachte war ein "Oh". (A/N: Dieses "Oh" widme ich meinen Freundinnen. (G, C, L)- Ihr solltet wissen warum. - Ich kann es nur mit einer schmerzhaften Erinnerung in Verbindung bringen.)  
  
Tausende Waffen verschiedener Art hingen entweder an der Wand, oder lage in den dafür vorgesehenen Behälter. Malina näherte sich einem Schwert. Es war ein zweihändiges Schwert. Der Griff war mit einem dunkelbraunen Lederband eingebunden.  
  
Mit einem Geräusch, welches man nur von Schwertern kannte, die auch ihrer Hülle gezogen wurden, nahm die junge Elbe ihres an sich. Die Klinge war natürlich aus Mithril. Sie war mit eingravierten Schriften verziert.  
  
Obwohl das Schwert für zwei Hände gemacht war, konnte sie es auch nur mit einer Hand nehmen. So leicht war es. Legolas blieb vor einem silbernen Bogen stehen. Daneben stand noch ein Köcher mit ebenfalls silbernen Pfeilen. Beides bestand, wie Malina's Schwert aus Mithril.  
  
Jeder der Gefährten erhielt die Waffe, die zu ihn passte. Galadriel war nach, wie vor waffenlos. - Sie kämpfte nicht mit einer Waffe. Das hieß nicht, dass sie nicht kämpfen konnte. Es war nur etwas schwer mit einem langen, weisen Kleid, mit einer Waffe in einen Kampf zu gehen. Sie nutze ihre magischen Kräfte.  
  
Gimli bekam eine Axt, Aragorn ein einhändiges Schwert, die Hobbits kleinere Schwerter, Gandalf blieb bei seiner Waffe und die Söhne Elronds erhielten Pfeil und Bogen. Alle Waffen bestanden aus Mithril.  
  
Zusammen verließen sie die Halle und machten sich auf den Weg in die Finsternis der Höhle. Zu erst kontrollierten sie die Lage, dann warteten sie ab, bis die Nacht herein brach. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war es so weit.  
  
Die ersten, welche die Höhle betraten, waren die Hobbits. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin die Orks hinaus zu jagen, oder hinaus zu locken. Die nächste die die Höhle betrat, während die Orks abgelenkt waren, war Malina. Sie musste alle Gefangenen der Orks von ihren Fesseln befrein.  
  
So sah ihr Plan aus. Ob er sich als nützlich und machbar erwies, wusste nich niemand. Eine Halbe Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang machten sich alle bereit. Es stand das Leben vieler Person auf dem Spiel und die Zwölf mussten sie retten.  
  
***  
  
Na ob der Plan klappt ... Das weiß nur die Autorin. *gg*  
  
Neca! - Ich freue mich wirklich über jede deiner Reviews, aber bleib ruhig. Ich schreibe jede Woche, ok? - Schneller geht's wirklich nicht.  
  
Sarah 


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14. Die Befreiung  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry und der Tollpatsch der Truppe, Pippin machten sich auf den Weg. In einer halben Stunde würde die Sonne aufgehen. Bis dahin mussten die Vier es schaffen, die Orks aus ihrem Unterschlupf zu treiben. Pippin sorgte dafür, dass die Kreturen auf sie aufmerksam wurden.  
  
"Hey! - Ihr dummen Orks! - Hier sind wir! - "  
  
Die Orks wirbelten zu den Hobbits um. Ein leises Murren, das gewaltig nach dem Knurren eines Hundes, oder so klang, bewegten sich die Angesprochenen auf die Vier zu. Pip musste noch eines draufsetzen.  
  
" - Fangt uns, wenn ihr könnt!"  
  
Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort stürmten sie zu den vorlauten Hobbit vor, welcher mit den Anderen hinaus lief. Nachdem alle Orks draußen waren und außerhalb der Höhle gekämpft wurde, schlich Malina sich hinein.  
  
Bei ihrem Vater angekommen, schnitt sie die Fesseln durch. Leider hatte sie keine Zeit ihn zu drücken. Die Elbe gab ihren Vater ein Messer und beide machten sich daran, die anderen Gefangenen zu befreien. Malina ging vor.  
  
Sie sah zur Höhle hinaus. Die Orks waren beschäftigt. Sie gab ihrem Vater und den anderen das Zeichen, dass sie nachkommen können. Versucht sich unauffällig hinaus zu schleichen, wurden sie dennoch entdeckt.  
  
Die Kreturen ließen von den Gefährten ab und stürmten auf die unbewaffneten Elben zu. Malina zog ihr Schwert und versuchte die Anderen so gut, wie möglich, zu verteidigen. Zu ihrem Pech schossen die Orks auch Pfeile ab.  
  
Einer von denen trat die junge Elbe am Arm. Sie hatte großes Glück, dass die Pfeile nicht vergiftet waren. Trozdem fiel es ihr nun zur Last, mit der Leichtigkeit, die sie vorher hatte, weiter zu kämpfen.  
  
Die anderen Gefährten versuchten die Aufmerksamkeit der Orks auf sich zu ziehen. - Erfolglos. Legolas kämpfte sich zu Malina durch. Bei ihr angekommen, musste er erst einmal einen Angriff auf sie abwehren. Er nahm zwei Pfeile und schoss diese ab. Beide trafen ihr Ziel präziese ins Herz.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Es geht. - Du musst mir den Pfeil hinausziehen."  
  
Legolas fand, dass es nicht an der Zeit war, jetzt eine Diskussion zu beginnen. Deshalb tat er, wie ihm geheißen und zog den Pfeil aus ihrer Schulter. Es tat ihr zwar weh, aber sie schrie nicht. Ignorierend, dass sie einen Wunde hatte, kämpfte sie weiter.  
  
"Legolas, vorsicht! - Hinter dir!"  
  
Er drehte sich um. Ein Orks wollte gerade einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt ausüben,. als der Elb schneller reagierte, nach seinen Kurzschwertern griff und ihm mit ihnen die Kehle durchschnitt.  
  
Gandalf verschloss den Eingang zur Höhle. Schon langsam kamen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Als die Kreaturen der Dunkelheit das gleißende Sonnenlicht bemerkten, stürmten sie zur Höhle. Sie konnten aber nicht hinein.  
  
Einer nach dem Anderen ging im Sonnenlicht zu Grunde. Ein letzter Orks drehte sich um und schloss bevor er verblich einen Pfeil ab, dessen Pfeilspitze in ein Gift getaucht war, das sogar Elben das Leben nahm.  
  
Malina erblickte den Pfeil. Sie wusste wohl um die Schussbahn, des vergifteten Pfeiles. Sofort lief sie auf ihren Vater zu. Tironel bemerkte erst den Pfeil, als er knapp vor ihn war. Sie kam zu spät. Der Pfeil durchbohrte seine Kleidung und blieb ihn ihm stecken. Im Schock blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Vater!!!!"  
  
Alle drehten ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung. Sie sahen, dass der König Rohans fiel. Er stürzte kraftlos zu Boden. Malina stürmte zu ihren Vater vor. Sie stützte ihn und blickte dabei ihn sein blasses Gesicht.  
  
"Vater ..."  
  
Das war das Einzige, was sie heraus brachte. Tironel warf seiner Tochter, die fast so blass, wie er war, einen beruhigenden und stolzen Blick zu. Er strich ihr über die Wange.  
  
"Meine Tochter. - Es ist nun Zeit für mich zu gehen."  
  
"Noch nicht. - Papa, es ist noch zu früh."  
  
"Nein, mein Kind. Du musst jetzt stark sein und deinen Platz am Thron Rohans annehmen. - Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine gute Herrscherin sein wirst. Du wirst überdacht und bestimmt über dein Volk regieren."  
  
"Ich kann das nicht. - Vater, ich ..."  
  
"So ein Unsinn. - Du hast seit 2921 Jahren erlebt, wie man ein Volk regiert. Also sag nicht, dass du nicht weißt, wie so etwas geht. - Du weißt es ganz genau."  
  
"Du darfst mich noch nicht verlassen. -Was ist, wenn ich einen Fehler mache?"  
  
"Auch ich habe Fehler gemacht. Von den Fehlern, die wir begehen können wir nur lernen. Du wirst daran wachsen und stärker werden. Du musst dich deswegen nicht fürchten. - " Malina blickte ihren Vater verständnissvoll an.  
  
" - Malina, ich möchte, dass du die Königin Rohans wirst. So gut, wie du meine Tochter warst, wirst du eine gute Königin sein. - Doch bedenke eines. Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht. - Du dienst deinem Volk. Du bestimmst über alles. - Und verlasse dich niemals auf das Wort irgendelcher Berater. Nur wenn du selber mitdenkst, können größere Unglücke verhindert werden. - Glaub mir. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. - Ich bin mir wirklich sicher, dass du eine gute Königin wirst. - Meine Tochter ..."  
  
Die Hand, mit der er soeben noch über Malinas Wange strich, fiel schlaff auf seinen Brustkorb. Tironel schloss eine Augen. Mit seinen Worten hatte er seiner Tochter Mut gemacht. Sie drückte ihn an sich und sog die Luft ein.  
  
Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass die Orks ihn nicht getötet hatten. Nun fand sie ihn wieder und verlor ihn sogleich. Das Leben war schon etwas eigenartiges. So schnell, wie es kam ging es auch wieder. Was blieb, waren der Schmerz des Verlustes und die Erinnerungen an die Zeit des Lebens.  
  
Legolas legte eine Hand auf Malina's Schulter. Sie legte ihren Vater in die Wiese und fiel ihren Geliebten in die Arme. Sie weinte nicht. Der Schock saß noch zu tief in ihr, als dass sie ihren Schmerz hinaus lassen könnte.  
  
Sie reisten nach Rohan, um dort den Leichnam Tironels zu begraben. Er hatte nicht gewollte, dass Malina ihn wiederbeleben würde. Malina ritt auf Gilestel. Ihr Vater wurde auf einer Trage transportiert, die an Gilestl angebracht war.  
  
Legolas saß hinter Malina. Er hielt sie fest. Er wusste, dass sie im Moment schwach war und dass sie Beistand brauchte, wenn sie durch Rohan reisten. Ein schreckliches Bild bot sich ihnen.  
  
Das Land war zerstört und noch immer lagen dort die nun sterblichen Übereste, der ermordeten Elben. Männer, so auch Frauen und Kinder befanden sich dort. Eine junge Mutter, die schützen ihr Kind in den Armen hält. - Beide tot.  
  
Malina schloss die Augen. Es waren die selben Bilder, die sie bei ihrer Reise nach Düsterwald sah. Sie fühlte eine unglaubliche Schwäche in ihr. Eine Schwäche und diese Leere. Das einzige, was sie hatte, war die Krone und Legolas.  
  
Die junge Elbe war froh ihn an ihrer Seite zu haben. Wenn sie ihn brauchte war er immer für sie da. Sie konnte sich an ihn lehnen und ihm vertrauen. Sie spürte seine starken Arme, die sie im Sattel hielten. Sie lehnte sich zurück und vernahm seine sanfte Stimme.  
  
"Geht es noch?"  
  
"Das muss es wohl."  
  
Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme umschlug. Die junge Elbe verspüte einen Knoten, der ihr im Hals saß und ihr die Luft abschnürte. Sie atmete einpaar Mal tief ein und aus. Dabei spürte sie, dass Legolas sie noch etwas fester hielt.  
  
"Malina?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich werde immer für dich da sein."  
  
Mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, presste sie sich an ihn. Sie wollte es nicht, doch machtlos, wie sie war, liefen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte den Schmerz erst später raus lassen und versuchte ihn so gut, wie es ging, zu unterdrücken.  
  
Langsam, aber sicher kamen sie in der Baumstadt an. Malina's Tränen war inzwischen getrocknet. Die zukünftige Königin stieg, dank Legolas'Hilfe, ab. Ihr Vater wurde für die Nalor von Galadriel und einpaar anderen Elben, die den Angriff der Orks überlebt hatten, vorbereitet.  
  
Malina verschwand in ihrem Gemach. Sie wollte niemanden sehen und obwohl Legolas zu ihr wollte, ließ er sie dennoch in Ruhe. Erst am Abend, als die Nalor stattfand, kam die junge Elbe wieder aus ihren Räumen.  
  
Sie trug ein langes schwarzes Kleid. Sie hatte ihre Haare mit einer schwarzen, speziellen Spange zusammen gesteckt. Ihre Augen waren noch leicht gerötet. Auf einem Altar lag der Körper ihres Vaters. Es war bald so weit.  
  
Die Nacht brach herein und rund herum, wo sich alle versammelt hatten, wurden die Fackeln entfacht. Malina war die letzte die etwas zur Nalor beitrug. Sie schritt auf ihren Vater zu. So blass, wie er dalag. Das erinnerte sie an Legolas. An die Nacht, in der sie ihn wiederbelebte.  
  
Sie zog eine Eisenkette mit dem Königssiegel drauf hervor und legte es in die Hände ihres Vaters. Auf einmal ging Licht von der Kette aus. Schweren Herzens entfernte Malina sich. Neben ihr stand Legolas.  
  
Das Licht, welches von der Kette ausging, hüllte Tironel ein. Sehr bald sah man nicht von seinen Körper, aber dafür dieses Licht, welches wie eine Kuppel über Tironel ruhte.  
  
Malina hielt es kaum aus. Plötzlich spürte sie Legolas'Hand. Sie umfasste seine Hand und drückte sie etwas. Der junge Elb drückte leicht zurück, als Zeichen, dass er für sie da war. Es gab ihr ein sicheres Gefühl.  
  
Das Licht verschwand und somit auch Tironel. Die Nalor war zu Ende. Tironel war nun seiner Seele gefolgt. Malina blickte zum Firmament auf und ein leichtes Lächeln konnte man auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Legolas hielt noch immer ihre Hand.  
  
"Weißt du was, Legolas?"  
  
Sie sprach zu ihm ohne ihren Blick vom Sternenhimmel ab zu wenden. Er tat es ihr gleich und sah auch hoch.  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Du hast dein Wort gehalten. - Mein Vater ist frei. - Frei und glücklich."  
  
"Stimmt. - Und. Wann wirst du die Krone annehmen?"  
  
"Schneller als du. Soviel ist sicher. - Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, möchte ich, dass es noch in den nächsten Tagen passiert. - Und wann lässt du dich krönen?"  
  
"Noch regiert mein Vater. - Wenn er sein Amt an mich abgibt, werde ich es annehmen und den Thron besteigen."  
  
"Weißt du was?"  
  
"Nein, was?"  
  
Nun sah sie ihn an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick. Malina schien so voller Hoffnung zu sein. Vielleicht weil sie wusste, dass ihr Vater nun frei war. Beide gingen durchs Schloss in ihr Gemach.  
  
"Wenn ich Königin bin und du König, können wir unsere Länder vereinen."  
  
"Und an was hast du da gedacht. - Vielleicht an eine Heirat?"  
  
Seine Augen glitzerten verräterrisch. Beide blieben vor ihren Räumen stehen und sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
  
"So in der Art."  
  
Beide taten unschuldig, wobei sie wussten, worum es ging.  
  
"Wenn es so in der Art ist, werde ich mir noch überlegen, in welcher Art das genau ausfallen wird."  
  
"Das will ich doch hoffen."  
  
Mit einem kleinen Kuss verabschiedeten sie sich von einander. Legolas ging in sein Gemach. Malina trat auf ihren Balkon hinaus. Wieder sah sie zu den Sternen auf.  
  
"Papa. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich eine gute Herrscherin sein werde. - So wie du es wolltest."  
  
Dann verließ sie den Balkon und machte sich für die Nacht bereit. Sie hatte noch soviele Pläne. Gekrönt zu werden. - Die Orks zu besiegen. - Legolas zu heiraten ... Sie hatte noch soviel vor. Sie hoffte, dass nichts schiefgehen würde.  
  
Malina lag die halbe Nacht lag wach. Sie dachte über alles nach. Immer wieder kamen ihr die Worte ihres Vaters in den Sinn. Doch bedenke eines. Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht. - Du dienst deinem Volk. Du bestimmst über alles. - Und verlasse dich niemals auf das Wort irgendelcher Berater. Nur wenn du selber mitdenkst, können größere Unglücke verhindert werden. - Glaub mir. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. - Ich bin mir wirklich sicher, dass du eine gute Königin wirst. - Meine Tochter ...  
  
"Papa ... Ich werde immer an deine Worte denken. - Immer."  
  
Sie schlief ein und wachte erst am späten Vormittag auf. Sie musste an diesen Tag dies Vorbereitungen für ihre Krönung einleiten. Sie trat Legolas, der auch erst am späten Vormittag aufgestranden war.  
  
***  
  
Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es nicht etwas zu respektlos wäre, wenn Legolas und Malina miteinander "flirten" würden. - Da Malina aber glücklich war, weil ihr Vater nun ist, habe ich es einfach einmal gewagt. Ihr könnt euch natürlich darüber beschweren, wenn es euch nicht gefällt.  
  
Sarah 


	15. Chapter 15

Nach einer "kleinen" Verspätung - sorry Leute - geht's weiter ...  
  
Kapitel 15. Vorbereitungen mit Hindernissen  
  
"Hallo Legolas."  
  
"Hallo Malina. Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Mhm." Sie nickte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Und wie geht es dir, wegen deinen Vater?"  
  
"Schon viel besser. - Legolas?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Danke dafür, dass du gestern für mich da warst."  
  
Ihm stahl sich ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Wie ich bereits sagte, ich werde immer für dich da sein." Malina sagte nichts. Dafür drückte sie Legolas einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann ging sie in den Audienzsaal. Er starrte ihr nur nach.  
  
Dort angekommen, ließ sie die Krönung einleiten. Noch am selben Tag soll sie vollzogen werden. Malina wurde schon Minuten nach der Einleitung, der Krönung, in ihr Gemach gebracht und dafür vorbereitet.  
  
Am Hofe ging es drunter und drüber. Die Gäste wurden schnell eingeladen und fanden sich genau so schnell ein. Legolas zog sich auch um. Mit der durchschnittlichen Kleidung würde er während der Krönung auffallen.  
  
Er trug die selbe Kleidung, die er beim Fest in Düsterwald an hatte. Aragorn ging mit Arwen quer durch den Hof. Dabei begegneten sie Legolas, welcher in Gedanken versunken zu Malina's Balkon hinauf sah.  
  
"Hallo Legolas."  
  
Der Elb schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und realisierte, dass Aragorn und Arwen direkt vor ihm standen.  
  
"Hallo. Ihr beiden seht gut aus."  
  
"Danke. Na, mit den Gedanken bei ihr?"  
  
Mit einem "Ich glaube, ich lasse euch besser alleine." entfernte Arwen sich. Legolas und Aragorn konnten sich nun in Ruhe unterhalten.  
  
"Ich frage mich nur, was sie wohl gerade macht."  
  
"Sich auf die Krönung vorbereiten?"  
  
"Ja. - Das auf jeden Fall."  
  
"Komm. Lass uns Malina's Heim etwas erforschen."  
  
Auf ihren Weg trafen sie auf Gimli und den Hobbits, welche auch bereits die Kleidung für die Krönung trugen. Zusammen setzten sie ihren Weg fort und begegneten Gandalf, der das Feuerwerk für die Nacht herrichtete.  
  
"Weißt du, mein Freund."  
  
Legolas blickte zu Gimli herab und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
"Das letzte Fest in Düsterwald ist doch nicht das aller letzte Fest. - Nach der Krönung wird sicher auch gefeiert."  
  
"Sonst würden sie wohl kaum alles für einen Feier herrichten."  
  
"Und bei eurer Hochzeit wird auch gefeiert."  
  
Der Elb sah seinen Freund erstaunt an, welcher zu grinsen begann.  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen."  
  
"Also bitte. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass ihr beide kräftigst in einander verliebt seit. - Dann darf eine Hochzeit nicht fehlen."  
  
"Weißt du, dass du einen vollkommenen Blödsinn redest?"  
  
"Weißt du, dass dein falsches Abtun noch auffälliger ist?"  
  
"Und weißt du, dass du nervst?"  
  
"Was den? - So leicht reizbar?"  
  
Gimli ging mit einem breiten Lächeln neben dem Elben, welcher etwas entnervt war. Die Anderen hatten bei diesem Gespräch interessiert zu gehört. Bis auf Legolas, mussten alle lächeln. Sie kannten ihren Freund gut genug, dass er nichts vor ihnen verbergen konnte.  
  
Wenn er so leicht reizbar war, hieß das nur, dass man recht hatte und er es nicht zu geben wollte. Bei solchen offensichtlichen Sachen, war leugnen sinnlos und das wusste er. Pippin brach das kurzweilige Schweigen.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wie ist das eigentlich mit der Nalor? - Und was ist die Nalor?"  
  
"Die Nalor? - Das ist unsere Art der Beerdingung. Was mit der Seele der toten Elben passiert solltet ihr wissen."  
  
Alle nickten.  
  
"Nun. - Bei der Nalor folgt der Körper der Seele. - Jeder Toter braucht ein Gegenstück, damit die Nalor auch funktioniert. Ohne Gegenstück ist die Nalor nicht machbar."  
  
"Wie meinst du das "ein Gegenstück"?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel das von Malina's Vater. - Das Königssiegel. - Das Gegenstück des Jeweiligen Elben zeichnet ihn aus. - Entweder den Charakter, oder die Art, oder wer er oder sie war. - Jeden Falls gibt man das zum Körper hinzu, dieser geht im Licht auf und folgt somit seiner Seele."  
  
"So ist das also."  
  
"Genau."  
  
***  
  
Während Legolas alles über die Nalor erzählte geschah folgendes bei Malina:  
  
"My Lady. - Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als ihr Vater zum König gekrönt wurde. Und nun wird seine kleine Malina zur Königin. - Kommt Liebes, hinein in das Unterkleid."  
  
"Danke Acetên. - Du warst mir schon immer eine gute Zofe."  
  
"Dein Vater hatte mich damals beauftragt mich um dich zu kümmern und diese Aufgabe erfülle ich heute noch, bis du heiratest."  
  
Malina schlüpfte in das Unterkleid und machte sich daran ihr Kleid an zu ziehen. Da dieses Kleid viele Knöpf, Bänder und Ösen hatte half ihr Acetên - dilea. Es dauerte ungefähr eine halb Stunde bis sie endlich das Kleid zur Krönung an hatte.  
  
Sie trat vor den großen Spiegle und betrachtete sich darin. Ihr silbernes Kleid hatte lange Ärmel die erst bei den Handgelenken endeten. Es ging bis zu den Knöcheln. Die junge Elbe musste noch dazu gehörigen silbernen Schuhe mit den Absätzen tragen. Ihre Haare mussten noch "bearbeitet" werden. Acetên stellte sich hinter die zukünftige Königin und schwebet in Erinnerungen.  
  
"Unglaublich, wie sehr du deiner Mutter endelst. - Es ist so, als würde sie direkt vor mir stehen. Du hast die selben Augen deiner Mutter. Genau das selbe braun. - So dunkel und samten wie die Nacht. Kelên - adêl wäre sicher stolz auf dich. - Komm Kind. Ich mache dir die passende Frisur."  
  
Malina setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und ließ Acetên machen. nach einiger Zeit war auch ihre Frisur fertig. Ihre Haar wurde geflochten und zu einem Knoten zusammen gesteckt. Noch dazu waren silberne Fäden in den erstmaligen Zopf eingeflochten.  
  
Es dauerte noch eine Stunde bis es so weit war. Acetên ließ Malina auf ihren Wunsch alleine. Die junge Elbe stellte sich noch einmal vor den Spiegel, um endlich zu begreifen, dass sie demnächst die Königin Rohan's sein wird.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an Acetên's Worte. Sie hatte die Augen ihrer Mutter ... Gedankenverloren starrte sie im Spiegel auf ihre eigenen Augen. Auf einmal erschrak sie, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass jemand direkt hinter ihr stand und sie beobachtete.  
  
"Ihr?"  
  
***  
  
Legolas saß auf einer Bank in der nähe vom Hofbrunnen. Seine Freunde hatten noch etwas zu erledigen, also war er nun alleine. Das kam ihm gerade recht. Er wollte eh noch über einpaar Sachen nachdenken.  
  
Er dachte nach wie vor an Malina. Manchmal fragte er sich selber, wie er das machte. Zum Beispiel, mit seinen Freunden reden und dennoch die ganze Zeit an Malina zu denken. Es störte ihn nicht, dass er nur an sie dachte. Es war für ihn mehr angenehm.  
  
All' zu gerne würde er zu ihr gehen, doch sie musste sich auf die Krönung vorbereiten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen blickte er wieder zu ihrem Balkon auf. - Was sie im Moment machen würde?  
  
***  
  
"Ja, ich. Ihr dachtet doch nicht, dass ich eure Krönung verpassen würde. - Oder My Lady?"  
  
Malina drehte sich und blickte Minaton direkt ins Gesicht. Zu letzt sah sie ihn bei der Zusammenkunft. Da hatte er all' ihre Theorien bezweifelt. Wenn sie ehrlich war musste sie gestehen, dass sie nicht erwartete hätte, dass er auftauchen würde. Sie hatte nicht einmal einen einzigen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet.  
  
Warum war er aus gerechnet jetzt, wo sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte bei ihr? Hätte Legolas das gemacht, würde sie das nicht stören, aber ein Fremder, der eigentlich alles von ihr bezweifelte? - Und dann noch in ihrem Gemach.  
  
"Nun. Ich wollte euch nur einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, wenn ihr erlaubt. - " Er ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen. " - Ich muss mit euch über etwas bestimmtes reden. Es geht darum, dass ihr nicht regieren werdet."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ihr habt mich verstanden. - Ihr werdet nicht regieren."  
  
"Wer gibt euch das recht darüber zu bestimmen?"  
  
"Ich."  
  
Er presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund und drückte sie mit einem Ruck gegen die Wand.  
  
"Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr Königin werdet."  
  
Malina wollte sich gegen ihn wehren und als sie schreien wollte, hielt er ihr mit der freien Hand ein Messer an die Kehle.  
  
"Vorsicht Prinzeschen, ihr wollte doch nicht, dass dieses Messerchen eure Kehle streift. - Oder irre ich mich?"  
  
Sie konnte in seinen Augen die Abscheu sehen, welche er anscheinend für sie empfand. Sie waren so kalt, voller Hass. Malina spürte ihren eigenen Puls. Dieser raste so schnell, dass die Elbe glaubte bald einen Stillstand zu haben. Sie hatte ihre Augen weit auf gerissen und aus ihnen sprach die Angst. Als Antwort zu seinem "Oder" schüttelte sie den Kopf, wobei er ein dreckiges Grinsen aufsetzte.  
  
"Gut. - Braves Mädchen."  
  
Er steckte seine Nase in ihr Haar und atmete tief ein.  
  
"Wie gut ihr riecht. - Man könnte meinen, dass ihr von meinem Vorhaben wusstet. Nun werdet ihr folgendes tun. - Ihr kommt mit mir. Falls wir jemandem begegnen sollten und dieser fragt wohin wir gehen, werdet ihr sagen, dass wir nur kurz spazieren gehen und ihr bald zurück sein werdet. - Habt ihr verstanden?!"  
  
Sie nickte wieder.  
  
"Und glaubt nicht, dass ihr mir entkommen könnt. - Weil sonst seit ihr schneller tot, als es euch lieb wäre. - Spürt ihr das Messer?"  
  
Sie nickte wieder. Um die Tränen zurück zu halten, die sich bereits bildeten, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"Und jetzt geht."  
  
Malina ging in den Armen von Minaton aus ihrem Gemach. Versteckt hielt er ihr das Messer flach an den Rücken. Würde er es in sie stechen, würde er die Waffe aufstellen.  
  
Beide schritten durch den Hof. Legolas beobachtete sie aus den Augenwickeln. Er glaubte, sich versehen zu haben. Malina in Minaton's Armen? - Irgendetwas war an diesem Bild falsch. Abgeseh'n davon, dass sie ihn lieb und niemals in den Armen eines Anderen wollte.  
  
Unauffällig schlich er ihnen nach. Sie gingen in den Wald, wo Minaton's Pferd stand. Legolas begriff. Das sollte eine Entführung sein. Beide stiegen auf und ritten davon. Der Elb pfiff nach Develon, der irgendwie bereits in Rohan war und verfolgte sie.  
  
Durch das Pfeifen war Minaton gewarnt, dass sie einen Verfolger hatten. Vor ihm saß Malina. Minaton ritt schneller und Legolas tat es ihm gleich. Der Elb kam immer näher. Minaton versuchte zu fliehen, doch Develon war schneller, als sein Sacrol.  
  
Minaton musste zu seinem entsetzten feststellen, dass der Verfolger bereits neben ihm ritt. Ohne Vorwarnung wurden er und die junge Elbe vom Pferd gerissen. Er und dieser Elb rollten über den Waldboden während Malina zurück gelassen wurde. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag von Legolas begann für ihn eine Reise ins Land der Träume.  
  
Malina Lief auf ihren Retter zu und fiel ihm sogleich in die Arme. Sie sank zu Boden und er ging mit. Er hielt sie fest, während sie sich bei ihm ausließ. Für eine ungewisse Zeit lag sie schluchzend in seinen Armen. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Malina, es vorbei. Ich bin bei dir. - Ich bin bei dir."  
  
Als sie sich beruhigt hatte blickte sie ihm mit verweinten Augen ins Gesicht. Er küsste sie kurz auf den Mund. Dann strich er ihr eine lose Strähne hinters Ohr. Ihr Frisur hatte etwas unter vorigen Aktion gelitten.  
  
"Weißt du, dass du wunderschön bist? - Du wirst eine gute Königin sein. - Da haben dein Vater und die selbe Meinung. - Kommt, die Krönung beginnt bald."  
  
Er half ihr auf und beide saßen auf. Sie ritten zurück und eine Garde kam zu Minaton der noch immer bewusstlos war und brachten ihn ins Exil. Malina's Frisur wurde erneut gemacht. Alle waren schon aufgeregt und nahmen ihre Plätze im Hof ein.  
  
Die Krönung wurde von einer der höheren Elben (sprich, den herrschenden Elben) voll zogen. Keine andere, als Galadriel stand schon vorne bereit. Nun warteten alle nur noch auf Malina.  
  
***  
  
Meine Güte. - Was muss ich da lesen? So wenige Reviews? Ist meine Story wirklich so schlecht, oder ist sie es einfach nicht wert, dass man mit dem Reviews seine Meinung sagt? Wie auch immer ...  
  
Also ... - Ich hoffe nur, dass euch dieses Chap gefällt. Wenn es euch zu blöd wird reviewt mir und teilt es mir mit. Ich kann nicht hellsehen. Deshalb ist es mir auch so wichtig, dass ihr mir eure Meinung sagt.  
  
Ja, ich weiß - ich brauche so lange. Und dass die Schule begonnen hat, ist auch keine gute Entschuldigung. Was soll ich sagen. Ich weiß was ... REVIEWT  
  
Sarah 


	16. Chapter 16

Blablablabla ... - Nicht gerade einfallsreich, ich weiß. *g*  
  
Kapitel 16. Die Krönung  
  
(Perspektiven Wechsel)  
  
Alle waren schon aufgeregt und standen auf ihren Plätzen. Carêl, eine junge Elbe in einem roten Kleid mit einem schwarzen Haarnetz, welches ihr offenes dunkles Haar umgab, und ihre Freundinen starrten nervös zum Torbogen, welcher aus den Hof in den Wald hinein führte. Die Musik begann zu spielen und alle Köpfe drehten sich in doie Richtung, wo Malina auftauchte.  
  
Alle blieben noch aufrecht stehen. Carêl sah beeindruckt der zukünftigen Königen an, welche gerade an ihr vorbei schritt. Sie fand, dass die junge Elbe schön war. - Schön, jung und anmutig.  
  
Malina blieb vor Galadriel stehen und nach einpaar Worten kniete sie nieder damit man ihr die Krone auf's Haupt legen konnte. Mit der Krone am Kopf erhob sie sich und wendetet sich ihrem Volk zu, welches noch aufrecht stand. Carêl verspürte ein erhebendes Gefühl, als die junge Königin folgende Worte sprach:  
  
"An diesem Tag schwöre ich, die Königin Rohans, dass ich mein Volk bedacht und gerecht regieren werde. Hiermit nehme ich die Krone an."  
  
Alle gingen vor ihr auf die Kniee und sie schritt - nein schwebte fast, den Mittelgang entlang. Die junge Elbe setzte sich auf den Thron der draußen aufgebaut war. Alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Die Hofmauer entlang befanden sich Tische und Sessel.  
  
Carêl sah zur Königin. Zu ihrere Linken saß ein hochgewachsener Elb, wahrscheinlich Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald. Rechts von der jungen Elbe nahm My Lady Galadrien Platz. Noch weiteres saßen in der Nähe der Königin die restlichen Gefährten. Neben einen Hobbit, der auch zu den Gefährten gehörte machte es sich eine etwas ältere Elbe bequem. - Vielleicht die Zofe der Königin ...  
  
Mit den Worten "Lasst das Fest beginnen" ertönte erneut Musik und das Bankett wurde eröffnet. Es gab so viel zu essen. Carêl begann mit dem Lembras, welches es als Vorspeise gab und arbeitet sich bis zum Nachtisch durch.  
  
Zum trinken gab es für die kleineren Gäste alkoholfreie Getränke und für die größeren Gäste Weine. Nach einiger Zeit nachdem das Mahl schon längst beendet war. Wagten sich einpaar auf die Tanzfläche. Jene die nicht tanzen wollten blieben auf ihren Plätzen sitzen, oder gingen spatzieren und unterhielten sich.  
  
Alle waren sehr vergnügt. Carêl wurde von Ascorlon, in den sie verschossen war, zum Tanz auf gefordert. Sie war eher der schüchterne Typ, dennoch konnte sie sich überwinden "Ja" zu sagen.  
  
Als sie bei der Tanzfläche, welche eigentlich die ganze Hofmitte war, ankamen spielte es auch schon ein neues Lied. Es war langsam. - Zu Carêl's Glück, weil sie war keine gut Tänzerin. Langsam im Kreis drehen bekam sie noch hin.  
  
Ihr war so, als würde sie im 7. Himmel schweben. Carêl lehnte sich an Ascorlon an. Nebenbei bemerkte sie, dass die Königin und der Prinz Düsterwalds auch auf die Tanzfläche gingen. Auch sie begannen sich langsam zu drehen.  
  
Beide sahen sich in die Augen. Carêl erschien es, als wären die beiden ein Paar. Sie sahen so glücklich aus. So als würden sie alle Zeit der Welt für sich haben. - Doch es gab ja die Konflickte mit den Orks. - Ähm ... Konflickte? - Eher halber Krieg.  
  
Carêl wollte sich nun nicht mit diesen Gedanken belasten, deshald drehte sich ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung und schloss ihre Augen. Sie atmete Ascorlon's Duft ein, den sie so sehr liebte.  
  
Sie liebte seinen Duft, sein Aussehen, seine Art, seinen Charakter, seine tiefblauen Augen, sein dunkelbraunes Haar - wobei ihres nicht heller war. - Kurz gesagt, sie liebte alles an ihn. - Logisch, sie ist ja auch in ihn verliebt.  
  
Die Musik endete und auf Wunsch der Königin wurde ein speziellen Lied gespielt. Es war eines, bei dem (wer mitmachen will) alle den selben Tanz tanzen. Die Königin und ihr Tanzpartner waren an der Spitze und machten die Schritte und Bewegnungen vor, welche alle nach machten.  
  
Carêl und Ascorlon tanzten auch mit. Zu erst stellten sich alle im Kreis auf, die Partner im äußeren und die Partnerinnen im inneren. Die Damen gingen um 5 Männer von ihrem Partner zurück und der Tanz begann.  
  
Die Damen gingen in die eine Richtung und "schlängelten" sich zwischen den Männern durch, welche in die Gegenrichtung gingen. Beim richtigen Partner angekommen erhob sie die rechte Hand und er die Linke, welche sich zusammen schlossen und bewegtenen sich im Kreis, den Augenkontakt nicht unterbrechend.  
  
Dann drehten sich alle in die selbe Richtung und machten langsame Schritte im Kreis. Auf einmal zog der Prinz Düsterwalds My Lady Malina in die Kreismitte. Und wieder erhoben alle ihre Hände und drehten sich im Kreis, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. In der Kreismitte kamen beide sich näher. - So viel bemerkte Carêl.  
  
Das war aber auch alles, weil sie sogleich in Ascorlon's Augen versank. Sie wollte ihn am liebsten küssen. Doch leider hörte der Tanz und die Musik viel zu schnell auf. Zu Carêl's Überraschung zog Ascorlon sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aus dem Hof durch den Wald zu einem kleinen, verborgenen See.  
  
Der Ort war bezaubernd. Da es bereits Nacht war spiegelte sich das Mondlich im Wasser wieder. Rings herum standen Bäume. Carêl und Ascorlon gingen bis zum Rand vor. Sie war nicht oft bei Nacht im Wald unterwegs. Darum wusste sie nichts von der Schönheit dieses Sees beim nächtlichen Mondlicht.  
  
Beide standen ca. einen halben Meter überm Wasser. - Natürlich am festen Boden, was sich allerdings sehr schnell änderte. Carêl hielt sich bei Ascorlon fest und lehnte sich nach vorne. - Sie meinte, etwas im Wasser geseh'n zu haben.  
  
Sie lehnte sich zu weit nach vorne und verlor den Halt. Mit sich riss sie Ascorlon ins Wasser. Beide waren klitschnass. Carêl versuchte im See, der ihr bis über den Bauch ging, aufrecht zu stehen. Dabei fiel sie mit einem Schrei ins Wasser zurück.  
  
Er wollte sich zwar zurückhalten, begann aber zum lachen. Carêl stand auf, fischte ihr Haarnetz aus dem See und als sie endlich den richtigen Halt fand, warf sie ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Er hörte zu lachen auf, lächelte sie dafür freundlich an.  
  
"Was ist da so lustig?"  
  
"Alles."  
  
"Alles."  
  
"Weißt du, dass du niedlich bist, wenn du dich so aufregst?"  
  
Der giftige Blick verschwand und Carêl sah fragend drein.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Wirklich."  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass du jetzt nass bist."  
  
"Das macht nichts. - Außerdem ist es im Wasser noch schöner."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Schau dir die Umgebung an. Rund herum stehen Bäume. - Das Mondlich erhellt alles. - Und neben uns ist die Spiegelung des Mondes. Zwar sind wir nass und deine Frisur ist aufgegangen, aber das ist egal."  
  
Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Carêl, ich wollte dir schon immer diesen Ort zeigen. - Seit wir uns kennen."  
  
"Du meinst, seit meinem 20. Lebensjahr? - Seit 1995 Jahren?"  
  
"Ja. - Seit 1995 Jahren."  
  
"Aber ... - Warum hast du das nicht schon früher getan?"  
  
"Weil ich auf einen besonderen Zeitpunkt wartete, der nun gekommen war. - So oft schon war ich hier und habe mir vorgestellt, wie das sein würde, wenn du diesen Platz sehen würdest."  
  
"Und ich habe alles versaut, weil ich so unvorsichtig war und uns beide ins Wasser stürzte. - Tut mir leid."  
  
"Nein, es soll dir nicht leid tun. Es ist doch in Ordnung."  
  
Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber noch bevor sie ein Wort herausbrachte, küsste er sie. Sie fühlte die Weichheit seiner Lippen und erwiederte den Kuss. Zu erst leicht geschockt vom plötzlichen Kuss, schloss sie dann ihre Augen und genoss ihn in vollen Zügen. Ascorlon schmeckte nach dem süßen Wein.  
  
Ihr war so, als würden Zeitalter vergehen. Carêl legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme, während er ihre schlanke Taillie mit diesen umfasste. Das sie im etwas kühlen Wasserstand und die nasse Kleidung auf ihrer Haut klebte, störte sie auf einmal überhaupt nicht. Sie wollte nur, dass dieser Moment - dieser Kuss kein Ende finden würde. Doch leider hatte er eines.  
  
Nach dem Kuss versuchten die Beiden aus dem Wasser zu kommen. Für Carêl war dieser Kuss eindeutig zu kurz. Sie zog ihr Kleid aus und legte es zum trocknen hin. - Zum Glück hatte dieses Kleid ein Unterkleid. Auch Ascorlon zog sich soweit aus, dass er noch etwas Kleidung trug und hängte seine nassen Sachen an den Ästen auf.  
  
Beide setzten sich an den Rand vom See und blickten zum Firmament auf. Ascorlon lehnte sich zurück und Carêl legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie blieben solange so liegen bis ihre Kleidung wieder getrocknet war. - In diesem Fall ging das außergwöhnlich schnell. In einpaar Stunden war sie trocken.  
  
Nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatten, machte Carêl sich eine neue Frisur, so gut es halt ging und beide kehrten zum Fest zurück. Sie hängte sich bei ihm ein und beide schlenderten durch den Wald.  
  
Auf einmal hatte Carêl das Gefühl, dass sie beobachet wurden. Hinter ihnen sprang etwas aus dem Gebüsch. Beide drehten sich sofort um und erblickten die kleine Gestalt. Gelbe Augen stierten ihnen entgegen.  
  
"Carêl lauf!"  
  
Flink raffte sie ihr Kleid und lief. Dieses Etwas verfolgte sie und es wurden immer mehr. Ascorlon befand sich kanpp hinter Carêl, als er plötzlich in der Eile über eine große Wurzel stolperte. Sie wollte zurück und ihm aufhelfen.  
  
"Nein! Lauf weiter! Warne die Anderen! Sag ihnen, dass die Yrch hier sind! Lauf!"  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen ließ sie ihren Liebsten zurück. Im Hintergrund hörte sie die Schreie von ihm, als diese Kreaturen über ihn herfielen. Kurz blieb sie stehen und überlegte, ob sie zurück laufen sollte. Carêl wollte zurück, dennoch gehorchte sie Ascorlon's Worten und machte sich eiligst auf den Weg das noch feiernde Volk zu warnen.  
  
Nach einpaar Metern stolperte auch sie. Carêl stand auf und lief weiter. Mit einem tränenüberlaufenen Gesicht kam sie zum Hofbogen. Sie wollte zu ihm zurück, doch jetzte musste sie weiter. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lief weiter. Carêl Lief in die Hofmitte und alle Augen richteten sich auf die sehr junge Elbe, dessen Kleid schon einpaar Risse hatte.  
  
"Die Yrch. - Sie greifen an."  
  
Bevor noch irgendjemand in Panik geriet griff Malina ein.  
  
"Bleib alle ruhig! Schließt alle Eingänge und alle männlichen Elben mit Kampferfahrung mögen bitte zu mir vor kommen."  
  
Alles geschah so, wie Malina es befahl. Es stellten sich über 500 Elben zur Verfügung. Malina entwickelte schnell Pläne zur Verteidignung, als Carêl zu ihr vor trat und mit gesenkten Kopf kurz niederkniete.  
  
"Ja, junge Elbe?"  
  
"My Lady, Ascorlon ist noch da draußen. Als er stürzte schickte er mich euch zu sagen, dass die Yrch kommen. - Selber blieb er zurück. - " Dann blickte sie Malina direkt ins Gesicht und ihre Augen waren voller Angst und Schmerz. " - Bitte, My Lady. Rettet ihn."  
  
Malina ging auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Natürlich werden wir nach ihm suchen. - Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es gut um ihn steht." Carêl warf Malina einen geschockten Blick zu. " Eigentlich bin ich mir sicher."  
  
Dann sah Malina zu Legolas, der ein bisschen entfernt hinter ihr stand. "Als die Orks zu letzt einen Angriff gemacht hatten, nahmen sie meinen Vater und einpaar andere Elben mit. Diese nahmen sie nur in Gefangenschaft. Deshalb glaube ich, dass er noch lebt."  
  
"Danke My Lady."  
  
Mit einem letzten Kniks verschwand die Elbe in der Menge. Malina starrte ihr noch kurz nach, bevor sie sich wieder den Plänen widmete. Dabei schloss sie Ascorlon's Rettung mit ein.  
  
Sehr bald versuchten die Orks ein zu dringen, doch das Gelang ihnene nicht. Malina hatte auf keinen Fall vor, noch einmal zu fliehen. Carêl blickte in dem Caos zum Firmament auf. Noch vor kurzen lag sie gemütlich in Ascorlon's Armen und nun musste sie hoffen, dass er noch lebt.  
  
***  
  
die selbe Zeit, seit Carêl ihren Geliebten verließ, aus Ascorlon's Sicht:  
  
" ... Lauf!"  
  
Er sah noch seiner Geliebten nach, bis sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Sobald er sie nicht mehr sah, kamen die Orks und fielen über ihn her. Er strampelte und versuchte sich zu wehren, aber sie waren in der Überzahl.  
  
Schlussendlich nahmen sie ihn gefesselt mit. Er hoffte nur, dass Carêl die Anderen rechtzeitig warnen könnte. Würde ihr etwas zustoßen, wäre das das Schlimmste, was ihm und ihr jemals wiederfahren könnte.  
  
Sie schleppten ihn in ihr Lager und ketteten ihn an. Plötzlich tauchte eine vemummte Gestalt auf. Stumm musterte sie ihn. Als er ihr einen trotzigen Blick zu warf, schlug die Gestalt ihm mit der Faust in den Bauch, worauf der Elb vor Schmerzen gekrümmt zusammen sank.  
  
Dann begang Ascorlon einen fatalen Fehler. Er blickte die Gestalt wieder trotzig an und dieses Mal mischte er auch Hass dazu. Die Gestal schlug solange auf den armen Elben ein, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass so ein schöner Tag, so grausam enden würde.  
  
***  
  
Armer Ascorlon ... Hey! Ich bin die Autorin. Keine Sorge. Ich zerstöre nur eine Liebe, aber welche das sein wird, verrate ich nicht. *fg*  
  
Sarah  
  
Ps: Es wäre nett wenn auch mehr Leute reviewn, oder lesen nur die paar meine FF?`- Auf jeden Fall DANKE an alle die mir reviewt haben. 


	17. Chapter 17

Na, wer leitet die Orktruppen .  
  
Kapitel 17. Der Anführer der Orks  
  
Malina schickte eine Gruppe hinaus, damit sie erst einmal nach Ascorlon suchen sollten. Selber konnte sie nicht mit, da sie die Kontrolle über das gesamte Elbenvolk bewahren musste. Dafür ging Legolas beim Suchtrupp mit.  
  
Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie die Orks erfolgreich abgewehrt hatten. Außerhalb der Mauern lagen tausende von Orkleichen. Während der Verteidigung gegen den Angriff drangen zwölf Orks ein und wollten Malina töten. Wie es schien hatten sie nun einen Plan. Die junge Königin zu stürzen.  
  
Die Kreaturen schafften es das Tor zu öffnen und strömten in das Innere des Hofes. - Die Soldaten versuchten ihre Königin zu verteidigen, doch Malina griff selber zum Schwert. - Das Schwert welches sie in Chelat trug.  
  
Sie lief in ihr Gemach, gefolgt von einer Horde Orks. Schnell verschloss sie die Türen und nahm ihre Waffe, welche am einen Gürtel befestigt war, an sich. Als diese Bestien auch noch Versuche machten in ihr Gemach ein zu dringen, lief die junge Elbe zum Fenster und kletterte hinaus.  
  
Leider war das Kleid für sie störend, dennoch kletterte sie aufs Dach. Die Orks brachen das Schloss aus ihrem Riegel und stürmten Malina's Räume. Die junge Elbe ging über's Dach und in der Mitte machte sie alle Eindringlinge auf sich aufmerksam.  
  
"Ihr Orks! Hier bin ich! - Ihr wollt mich doch?!"  
  
Die kleinen Kreaturen drehten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung der Königin und ließen von den Anderen ab, welche auf das Zeichen ihrer Herrscherin warteten. Malina Blickte die Orks herablassend an.  
  
"Wenn ihr mich töten wollt, dann holt mich!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten sprang sie bei der Außen Mauer hinunter, pfiff vorher nach Gilestel, welche sogleich kam. Dann stieg die Elbe auf ihr Pferd und ritt davon. Sie wurde auch sehr bald verfolgt. Malina kannte ihre Königreich gut und wusste wo sie die Kreaturen abservieren konnte.  
  
Um die Wesen zu necken und um fest zu stellen, ob sie noch verfolgt wurde, blieb sie zeitweise stehen und wartete, bis die Orks sie eingeholt hatten, dann ritt sie weiter und wiederholte diesen Vorgang immer und immer wieder. Als sie zu einem schmal aussehenden Abgrund angelangt war sprang sie mit Gilestel einfach drüber. Die dummen Gestalten stürzten beim Versuch ihr zu folgen in die Tiefe.  
  
Der Trick war, dass die von Bäumen umgebene Schlucht nur so aussah, als wäre sie schmal. In Wirklichkeit war sie mehr als breit. Malina kehrte auf die andere Seite zurück und eilte durch den Wald.  
  
Mit in ihrem Ritt schoss etwas von der Seite auf sie zu. Die Elbe wollte noch ausweichen, aber all' zu schnell riss es sie vom Pferd. Sie landete hart auf dem Waldboden. Als sie ihre Seite an sah bemerkte sie, dass ein Pfeil drinnen steckte. - Ein Orkpfeil.  
  
Die junge Herrscherin versuchte auf zu stehen, doch der Schmerz ließ sie dort bleiben wo sie war. Malina schloss ihre Augen, um somit die Geräusche des Waldes besser zu vernehmen. Sie hörte Schritte, die sich ihr näherten.  
  
Mit dem Pfeil in der Seite konnte sie sich nicht einmal einen Zentimeter bewegen, ohne einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. - Würde sie den Pfeil einfach so rausziehen, wäre das ihr sicherer Tod. Die Schritte wurden immer mehr und kamen direkt auf sie zu. Plötzlich fiel ihr die Gangart auf und dabei riss sie ihre Augen brutal weit auf.  
  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben. - Es waren keine Orks die auf sie zu gingen. - Es war auch nicht der Trupp, den sie los geschickt hatte. Die junge Elbe starrte auf die Stiefeln, die auf sie zu kamen und vor ihr stehen blieben. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und sah der Person ins Gesicht.  
  
"Guten Tag. - My Lady."  
  
"Aber ... - Wie ...?"  
  
" - Komme ich hier her? Nun, das ist keine schlechte Frage. - Doch die Frage sollte lauten, wie kommt ihr hier her? Wisst ihr nicht, dass kleine Königinnen nichts in einem Wald verloren haben. Vor allem wenn es dunkel ist. - Niemand würde eure Schreie hören. Und wenn doch ... Meine Orktruppen wissen sie auf zu halten."  
  
"Ihr seit der Führer der Orks?!"  
  
"Ja. - Und nachdem ihr mich verstoßen hatten und mich in euer Verließ gesperrt hattet, beschloss ich euch zu töten."  
  
"Minaton, wie könnt ihr nur?"  
  
"Wie könnt ihr nur?! - Ich habe euch begehrt! Doch ihr saht nur euren Legolas. Nun müsst ihr bezahlen."  
  
Langsam schritt er auf die junge Elbe zu, welche unter Schmerzen rückwärts krabbelte.  
  
"Wagt es mich an zu fassen und ihr werdet die Klinge meines Schwertes in eurer Brust spüren!"  
  
Sie zog ihr Schwert, das am Gürtel befestigt war und hielt es in Mianton's Richtung. Dieser brach im schallenden Gelächter aus und Malina's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitze.  
  
"Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ihr etwas gegen mich ausrichten könnt. Das erinnert mich an etwas. - Ach ja. Ein kleiner, frecher Elb. Er war mir immer diesen Blick zu. - Ich hasse diesen Blick. So trotzig und voller Hass. - Ich glaube seine Geliebte nannte ihn Ascorlon."  
  
Malina wurde hellhörig. Carêl sprach doch von Ascorlon.  
  
"Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"  
  
"Ihn zusammengeschlagen. - Leider seit ihr Elben so wiederstandsfähig und robust, was das betrifft. Sonst wäre er vielleicht verblutet. - Aber das kann noch kommen."  
  
Minaton setzte ein schmutziges und hämisches Lächeln auf und sah Malina tief in die Augen. Da sie es nicht mochte, wendete sie sich ab, worauf er zu ihr hinstürmte und sich auf sie schmiss.  
  
Die Elbe wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften. Die Schmerzen, die sie in der Seite verspürte, betäubten ihr Fleisch, dass sie nicht bemerkte als ein Teil abbrach. Zum Schluss gewann Minaton und hielt die junge Königin von oben an den Handgelenken fest. Er blickte ihr wieder tief in die Augen.  
  
"Eure Augen. - Sie sind wirklich schön. So dunkel und tief, wie die Nacht. Wenn ihr tot seit würde ich sie gerne haben."  
  
Malina's Herz schlug ihr bis zu Halse. Minaton widerte sie so sehr an, dass sie ihm als Antwort ins Gesicht spuckte. Diese Antwort verstand der Mann, ließ ihr Handgelenke los und packte sie an dem Hals.  
  
"Na gut. - Dann nicht."  
  
Die Elbe Versuchte sich zu wehren, doch langsam ging ihr die Luft aus und der Pfeil blockierte sie, als dass sie sich auf die Seite hätte drehen können. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein und war ihm nun hilflos ausgeliefert.  
  
Gerade als Minaton das ausnutzen wollte und sein Messer zog, bohrte sich ein Pfeil durch seine Hand. Er ließ das Messer mit einem Schrei fallen, welches knapp neben Malina in der Erde stecken blieb. Minaton suchte das Weite während der Eigentümer des Pfeil auf die junge Königin zu lief.  
  
"Malina."  
  
Er hob sie hoch und trug die Arme zu Gilestel, die in der Gegend herum stand. Dann saß er auf und eilte mit ihr zu der Baumstadt zurück. Malina kam dazwischen wieder zum Bewusstsein.  
  
"Malina. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Sie sah zu ihrem Retter auf und erblickte Legolas Gesicht, welcher besorgt auf sie herab sah. Dann lehnet sie ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust an und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Siehst du den Pfeil in meiner Seite?"  
  
"Ja, leider."  
  
"Es schmerzt sehr. Bitte schau, dass er so schnell wie möglich raus kommt."  
  
"Das werde ich. Halte durch. Wir sind bald da."  
  
"Gut. Du wirst doch nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich erneut das Bewusstsein verliere..."  
  
"Malina. - Du musst wach bleiben. Malina? - Malina. Oh nein."  
  
Sie hatte das Bewusste sein verloren und hörte somit nicht, was Legolas sagte. Der Elb eilte zur Baumstadt und übergab Malina Galadriel, welche sie heilen sollte. Es kam ihm wieder eine Ewigkeit vor, als er vor der Türe nervös auf und ab ging und darauf wartete, bis die My Lady hinaus kommen würde um zu berichten.  
  
***  
  
Ascorlon gelangte wieder zum Bewusste sein und fühlte auch sogleich die Schmerzen, welche er von seinen Wunden und Blauenflecken hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, was passiert war. - Eine vermummte Gestalt schlug ihn nieder, bis er bewusstlos am Boden lag. - Er hasste die Gestalt, obgleich er nicht dessen Gesicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Der Elb sah sich um und bemerkte, dass er sich in einem Orklager befand. Lauter dieser Kreaturen liefen hin und her, bereiteten sich für etwas vor und marschierten in Gruppen ab. Er verstand schnell.  
  
Es hätte ihn gewundert, wenn sie am Tag der Krönung nicht aktiv gewesen wären. Ascorlon spürte die Fesseln, welche seine Hände hinterm Rücken zusammenbanden. Gerade als er die zu öffnen versuchte, näherte sich einer dieser Missgestalten und starrte ihn an. - Zu des Elben Überraschung begann der Ork zu sprechen - und das noch in ganzen, halbwegs verständlichen Sätzen.  
  
"Waz machzt tu?"  
  
"Herum sitzen und auf bessere Zeiten warten."  
  
Der junge Elb war nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Diese Kreatur warf ihm dafür einen schrägen Blick zu und rief einen seiner Zeitgenossen. Der kam zu ihm rüber und sprach ihn genau so an, wie dieser Ascorlon ansprach.  
  
"Gzunz. - Waz izt tenn? - Macht ter Elp Propleme?"  
  
Ascorlon fühlte sich zum Teil beleidigt, als der Ork das B von Elb als P aussprach, zum anderen Teil fand er es auch irgendwie belustigend und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Mit einem nicht zu versteckenden Lächeln sah er zu den Orks hoch, welche dieses bemerkte und sich ihre Miene verfinsterte.  
  
"Waz izt zo luztig, tu Elp?"  
  
Der Elbe versuchte sich, so gut es ging ein zu bekommen, doch einen Lachanfang konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Er starrte weg und versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, welches allerdings weiterhin auf seinen Lippen blieb. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, um nicht zu lachen, bemühte er sich um eine Antwort.  
  
"Nichts."  
  
Der Ork dachte, dass der Elb spann und ging mit seinem Kumpel weg. Während beide sich langsam entfernten sprach der eine mit Gsunz. Ascorlon war auf gefallen, dass sie jedes S als Z, jedes D als T und jedes B als P aussprachen. Er hörte noch was der Eine zu Gsunz sagte.  
  
"Weizzt tu Gzunz. - Tie Elpen zpinnen alle zamt. - Ja, ja. Alle Elpen zpinnen."  
  
Das brachte das Fass zum überschäumen und Ascorlon prustete los. Dabei wiederholte er das Wort "Elpen" und lachte daraufhin nur noch mehr. Den Missgestalten war er egal, weil die sich ohnehin dachten, dass er nicht mehr ganze dicht wäre.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte er sich wieder und wurde ernst. Ascorlon fragte sich, was Carêl gerade machte und ob es ihr gut ging. Er blickte zum Firmament auf, welches demnächst in einem Farbenspiel von gelb, orange und rot Tönen untergehen würde. Noch leuchteten die Sterne klar und hell.  
  
Der Elb dachte an Carêl und verspürte auf einmal ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Brust. - Es tat weh und war aufwühlend. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber er hatte einen verdacht. Er glaubt, weil er sie liebt und nun von ihr getrennt ist verspürt er diese Gefühle jetzt. - Es war auch so und dieses Gefühl war die Sehnsucht nach Carêl.  
  
***  
  
Carêl stand inzwischen in ihr Zimmer und ging auf den Balkon hinaus. Sie fragte sich, ob Ascorlon in diesem Moment auch, wie zu den Sternen hinauf sieht. Doch - Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er es auch machen würde.  
  
Dann wand die Elbe ihren Blick auf die Wälder Rohans. Wo er wohl sein mag ... - Und dann zum ersten Mal fiel ihr die kleine Lichtung des Sees auf, die man nur erkennen konnte, wenn man sie kannte.  
  
Viele Erinnerung stiegen in ihr hoch. Zu erst war alles friedlich und alle waren bei guter Laune. Der Kuss im See - Sie spürte auf einmal etwas seltsames. All' zu schnell kam auch die Erinnerung, wo sie von ihrem Liebsten getrennt wurde. - Das was sie verspürte fühlte sich wie tausende von Nadeln an, welche in ihr Herz stachen und es schien ihr so, als würde etwas sie zerquetschen.  
  
"Ascorlon ... wo bist du nur?" Mit dieser Frage sank sie zu Boden. Währenddessen ihre um die Stäbe des Geländers verschlossene Hände hinabrutschten. Sie blickte erneut zu den Sternen auf. "Ascorlon ..."  
  
***  
  
Und? Seit ihr alle fleißig auf www.elvisheyes.de.vu ? 


	18. Chapter 18

Ich würde das Lied "Right here waiting" von Richard Marx empfehlen ...  
  
Kapitel 18. Die Liebe und ihre Tücken  
  
(Mehr oder weniger NC17)  
  
Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und deckte alles mit ihrer Wärme ein. Vögel zwitscherten in Rohans Wäldern. In der Baumstadt war viel los. Die Elben richteten die Stadt nach dem Orkangriff wieder her. Im Schloss tat sich auch viel.  
  
Legolas ging nervös auf und ab. Seine Freunde saßen nur auf den Stühlen, die gegenüber der Türe standen und beobachteten ihren Freund. Gimli fragte den Elben als Erster.  
  
"Willst du dich nicht setzten? - Die Zeit vergeht auch nicht schneller, wenn du weiterhin auf und ab gehst."  
  
Der Elb blieb kurz stehen und sah seine Freunde an, dann bewegte er sich weiter schweigsam auf und ab. Er blieb erst wieder stehen, als sich die Türe öffnete. Galadriel trat aus dem Zimmer und bemerkte Legolas, der sie fragend an sah.  
  
"Ihr geht es wieder gut. Die Wunden ist verheilt und sie ist wohl auf. Ein kleiner besuch von Freunden wäre jetzt wohl das Richtige für sie. - Seit aber nicht zu stürmisch."  
  
Beim letzten Satz warf sie Legolas einen mahnenden Blick zu. - Der Satz galt alleinig ihm. Galadriel verließ die acht Freunde und ging von dannen. Nun hatten sie alle Blicke auf ihren elbischen Freund gerichtet. Dieser blickte sie nur unschuldig an.  
  
"Was? - Ich werde nicht gleich über sie herfallen."  
  
Sie betraten das Zimmer. Malina lag aufrecht in einem großen Bett, dass der Türe gegenüberstand. Legolas musste sich wirklich beherrschen. Die junge Königin war blass und wirkte schwach.  
  
"Hallo. Wie geht es euch? - Ihr seit alle so blass."  
  
Pip konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und begann zu quasseln.  
  
"Uns geht es eh gut. Nur wir sollten dich fragen. - Weißt du eigentlich, wie blass du bist?"  
  
"Woher denn auch? - Ich nehme an, dass ich furchtbar aussehe."  
  
"Nein, soo arg ist es nicht."  
  
Malina sah Legolas an, welcher sie schweigend anstarrte. Die Anderen verstanden und verließen den Raum. Als der Elb die Türe ins Schloss fallen hörte näherte er sich ihr und setzte sich ans Bett.  
  
"Und? - Geht es dir auch wirklich wieder gut?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe keine Schmerzen."  
  
"Und wegen Minaton?"  
  
"Ich bekomme immer ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich ihn sehe. - Ich ..."  
  
Er rutschte zu ihr hinauf und nahm sie in die Arme. Beide saßen lange so. Malina fühlte sich in seinen Armen so wohl, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr trennen wollte. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an das Fest.  
  
Der Tanz - Sie sah die ganze Abfolge noch einmal. Zu erst verlief der Tanz ganz normal. Dann Legolas sie in die Kreismitte und setzte mit ihr dort den Tanz fort. Während sie sich im Kreis drehten sahen sie sich in die Augen und der Kreis von ihnen wurde immer enger.  
  
Zum Schluss küsste er sie sanft auf die Lippen. Es war nur eine leichte Berührung, doch sehr bald wurde ein Zungenkuss daraus. Malina schloss ihr Augen und ließ sich von ihm leiten. Als sie den Kuss beendeten hatte die Musik aufgehört und alle Zuschauer haben applaudiert.  
  
Malina musste bei dieser Erinnerung lächeln. Sie löste die Umarmung und küsste Legolas kurz auf den Mund. Dieser blickte in ihre dunklen Augen und verstand. Sie legte sich seitlich hin, während er sich zu sie dazugesellte.  
  
Beide sahen sich wieder in die Augen, er legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und küsste sie am Mund. Sie legte sich am Rücken und er somit sich halb auf die drauf. Der Kuss wurde dabei nicht unterbrochen und beide hielten ihre Augen geschlossen. Legolas unter brach kurz und sie blickten sich wieder in die Augen.  
  
"Willst du das wirklich? - Bist du schon so weit?"  
  
"Ja. - Und du?"  
  
"Ich denke schon."  
  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen und er begann sie erneut zu küssen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand ihre Seite entlang hinauf, um sich dann darauf ab zu stützen. Der Elb rutschte auf sie ganz hinauf und es störte sie gar nicht, dass sein eines Bein zwischen ihren war.  
  
Noch immer küssend hob er seinen Oberkörper damit sie zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes gelangen konnte. Sie öffnete einen nach dem anderen Knopf und streifte das Hemd von seinen Schultern. Zu seinem Glück trug sie nur ein dünnes Nachthemd, welches man aufknöpfen musste um es aus zu ziehen.  
  
Da ihm die Knöpfe auf zu machen zu umständlich war, riss er zum Teil einpaar ab. Das störte aber niemanden. Noch immer küssend nahm er die schon ausgezogenen Sachen und warf sie ohne darauf zu achten zu Boden. Malina spürte die weichen Laken an ihrem Körper. Sie vernahm auch den Stoff von Legolas' Hose.  
  
Er küsste sie den Hals entlang und liebkoste die Stellen zwischen Hals und Schultern. Malina zitterte, so wie er, am ganzen Körper, doch sie unterbrachen ihr Vorhaben nicht. Er flüsterte zu ihr "Milin cen".  
  
Die junge Königin spürte, wie die Liebe in ihr stieg. Dieses Gefühl war im dem Moment so intensiv, wie nie zu vor. Ihr war auf einmal am ganzen Körper warm, fast heiß. Als sie eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte merkte sie, dass er auch erhitzt war.  
  
Er ließ von ihrem Hals ab und küsste sie auf den Mund. Mit der Hand fuhr er zum Bund der Hose und legte sie ab. Nun hatten sie nur noch ihre Unterwäsche an. Malina liebte seine Küsse, deinen Duft, seine meeresblauen Augen und logischer Weise ihn im Ganzen.  
  
Jeder Minute, die sie mit ihm verbrachte war besser, als alles anderer auf dieser Welt. Sie wollte ihr zukünftiges Leben mit ihm Teilen. - Sie wollte sich ihm anvertrauen, ihn lieben und es ihm auch zeigen. Und so, gab sie sich ihm hin.  
  
Auch für ihn war die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten das Beste, was ihm je wiederfahren war. Er spürte ihre Widerstandslosigkeit, doch sie erschien ihm nicht hilflos. Wenn er ihr in die Augen blickte, wusste er von ihrem Glück.  
  
Jeder Kuss, jeder Berührung machte er so sacht und zärtlich. Malina genoss die Art, die er mit ihr um zu gehen pflegte. Legolas war immer sanft, liebevoll und zärtlich. Er war ständig darauf bedacht, dass es ihr nicht schlecht ging. Sie sah und fühlte seine Liebe. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihr immer heißer, doch in diesem Fall war das nicht von Bedeutung.  
  
Sie zitterte schon lange nicht mehr und vernahm von ihm auch nichts der Gleichen. Auf einmal schien alles so einfach zu sein. Es gab nichts, was ihr Leben beschweren könnte. Nicht einmal Minaton. - An den dachte sie nicht einmal. Ihre Gedanken, so auch sie selbst waren nur bei ihm.  
  
Die Gefühle wurden immer stärker. - Die seelischen, so auch die körperlichen. Die junge Königin hatte so etwas noch nie zu vor gespürt. Es war sehr intensiv. Malina dachte zu erst, dass sie es nicht mehr aushalten würden, doch dann war es vorbei.  
  
Erschöpft legte Legolas sich neben sie. Malina rollte sich auf die Seite und schmiegte ihren Rücken an seine Brust. Nachdem er seine Hand auf ihrer Taille gelegt hatte, waren beide eingeschlafen. Die Decke hüllte sie ab der Hüfte ein. Die Sonne schien zum Fenster herein, aber es weckte die Beiden nicht. - So tief war ihr Schlaf.  
  
***  
  
Während Legolas und Malina bis zur tiefen Nacht durchschliefen, schlich jemand im Wald herum. Dieser Jemand war Carêl und sie war auf den Weg zum See. - Den Ort wo sie Ascorlon zu letzt sah. Es begann schon langsam wieder dunkel zu werden, als sie ihr Ziel erreichte.  
  
Der Ort war zwar noch immer schön, aber ohne ihn verlassen und einsam. Sie erinnerte sie noch genau an vorige Nacht. - Er hatte recht gehabt. Im Wasser war der Moment noch besser. Es tat ihr weh alleine dort zu stehen, wo sie ihr schönstes Erlebnis hatte.  
  
Gerade als die Elbe sich umdrehen wollte, um wieder zu gehen stand er nur einpaar Meter entfernt hinter ihr. Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. - Er war bei ihr und nicht in der Gefangenschaft der Orks.  
  
Ascorlon sah etwas mitgenommen aus. Seine Kleidung war verschmutzt und zum Teil zerrissen. Es schien so als wäre er geflohen. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern lief auf ihn zu und fiel ihm gleich in die Arme.  
  
"Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dich nie wieder zu sehen. Ich wollte diesen Gedanken verdrängen, doch er ließ mich nicht los."  
  
"Carêl ..."  
  
Sie begann unterweigerlich zu weinen und er versuchte sie zu trösten. Ascorlon strich ihr über den Rücken und nachdem etwas Zeit vergangen war drückte er sie von sich. Ihr Gesicht war von den Tränen nass und sie sah ihn leidend an.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen küsste er sie auf den Mund. Erst mach einpaar Sekunden begann sie den Kuss zu genießen und schloss ihre Augen. Es war wieder so eine klare Sternennacht und der Mond spiegelte sich im See wieder. Carêl wünschte sich alle Zeit herbei, auf dass dieser Kuss niemals enden würde. Ascorlon beendete den Kuss und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
"Carêl, ich möchte mit dir alle Zeitalter durchleben. Willst du mit mir den ewigen Bund eingehen?"  
  
Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Sie lächelte und nickte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Ja, will ich. Ich habe mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dies mit dir zu tun."  
  
Und wieder küssten sie sich. Zu ihrem Pech hielt dieser Augenblick nicht lange. Orks tauchten auf und die Beiden unterbrachen ihren Kuss. Ascorlon und Carêl begannen zu laufen und die Kreaturen der Nacht verfolgten sie.  
  
Die Elbe stürzte, doch er half ihr schnell auf und beide liefen weiter. Sie sahen bereits die Baumstadt, als einer der Orks den Elben zu fallen brachte. Carêl hatte ein Déjà -vu - Erlebnis. Sie wollt ihn nicht noch einmal auf diese Weise verlieren.  
  
Und wieder rief er ihr zu, dass sie weiter laufen sollte, was sie auch nach großem Zögern tat. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Ascorlon war wieder in der Händen dieser Monster. - Warum musste das Schicksal so grausam zu ihnen sein?  
  
Als sie in Sicherheit war lief die zu einen der Aussichtstürme und zog am Seil, weil es die Alarmglocke läuten ließ. Sofort war die ganze Baumstadt war und alle machte sie Angriffsicher.  
  
***  
  
Malina und Legolas lagen noch in den Bett und schliefen, als Alarm gegeben wurde. Schnell waren sie und zogen sich an. Malina eilte in den Hof, wo es drunter und drüber ging. Die Bewohner liefen panisch auf und ab. Einpaar Berater stürmten gleich zu ihr hin und erstatteten Bericht.  
  
"My Lady. Die Orks ..."  
  
" - Sind da. Ich bin ja nicht taub. Sind alle Tore verschlossen?"  
  
"Ja. My Lady."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ja. My Lady. - Die Tore sind alle verschlossen."  
  
"Schaut zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach. Und geht sicher, dass niemand hier eindringt. - " Dann wendete sie sich einen Schreiber. " - Du. Schreibe an den Herrn Elrond von Bruchtal und an den König Thranduil aus Düsterwald. In den Briefen soll stehen, dass wir uns treffen müssen, um endlich das Elbenheer auf zu stellen. Schicke die schnellsten Reiter. - Los. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."  
  
Nach einer knappen Verbeugung lief der Schreiber los und sehr bald drauf eilten die schnellsten Reiter Rohans in die jeweiligen Länder. Malina hätte die Briefe ja selber geschrieben, aber sie hatte im Moment etwas anderes im Sinn - Und zwar ein hysterischen Volk zu beruhigen. Sie schnellte zum Balkon, der einen in die Hofmitte blicken ließ hinauf zu sprach mit einer lauten und sicheren Stimme zu ihrem Volk.  
  
" Volk Rohans, beruhigt euch. - Ihr seit in Sicherheit. Es kann euch nicht passieren. Bitte kommt alle in den Audienzsaal."  
  
Alle verstummten und taten, wie ihnen geheißen.  
  
"Ich habe zwei Reiter gesandt und in einpaar Tagen wir ein Elbenheer stehen, dass gegen die Orks kämpfen wird. - Auch hier in Rohan bitte ich um Freiwillige. Es können auch die Frauen unter den Elben daran teilnehmen. - Allerdings werden nur 100 aufgenommen. - Wenn ihr euch fraget, warum auch Frauen dabei sein sollen, muss ich euch zur Antwort geben, dass die Orks es merken würden, wenn nur die Männer kämpfen. Sie wollten alle Elben vernichten. - Ich will aber nicht, dass sie während unseres Kampfes Truppen schicken, welche die ungeschützten Frauen und Kinder töten. Hier im Audienzsaal kann man dich einschreiben. - Danke."  
  
Sie ließ sich auf ihren Thron nieder und beobachtete die Freiwilligen, die sich einschrieben. Plötzlich fiel ihr einen junge Elbe auf. - Es war die Elbe, die in der vorhergehenden Nacht den Angriff der Orks meldete.  
  
Malina ließ sie zu sich rufen. Die zierliche Elbe kniete vor ihr.  
  
"My Lady. - Ihr habt ich rufen lassen?"  
  
"Ja. - Bitte steh doch auf. Bitte folge mir."  
  
Sie erhob sich und zusammen verließen sie den Saal und gingen in die Bibliothek. Dort setzten sie ich in die bequemen Sesseln, die vor dem offenen Kamin standen.  
  
"Entschuldigt, wie lautete dein Name?"  
  
"Carêl. - My Lady."  
  
"Vergiss das "My Lady". - Mich interessiert, warum du dich einschreiben willst. - Du bist doch noch so jung, oder? - Wie alt bist du?"  
  
"Ich bin 2015 Jahre."  
  
"Nun gut. - Du bist nur einpaar jünger, als ich. Dennoch, warum tust du das? - Ist es wegen Ascorlon?"  
  
Carêl starrte zu Boden und brachte kein Wort heraus. Malina verstand wollte trotzdem die Elbe dazu überreden nicht mit zu kämpfen. - Sie wusste um die Gefahren des Krieges.  
  
"Ich werde zwar auch in den Kampf ziehen, aber nur weil ich die Königin bin und das mit den weiblichen Elben mein Vorschlag war."  
  
Carêl sah auf. "Der Vorschlag kam von euch?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wie seit ihr darauf gekommen?"  
  
"Durch denken? - Meine Liebe, ich bin nicht gerade dumm und in Pläne entwickeln bin ich auch nicht schlecht."  
  
"Verzeiht meine dumme Frage."  
  
"Warum? - Das war doch eine ganz normale Frage. Doch ich habe eine Frage an dich."  
  
"Und die wäre?"  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich da eintragen willst? - Bedenke, es ist ein grausamer Kampf und du könntest streben. - Natürlich werdet ihr im Schnellkurs ausgebildet, aber dennoch ..."  
  
"Ja. Ich möchte es tun."  
  
"Nun gut. - Dann bist du entlassen. Cal - adêl wird in den Audienzsaal geleiten."  
  
"Danke, My ... - Danke."  
  
Cal brachte Carêl zurück und Malina saß noch einige Zeit lang in ihrem Stuhl und starrte ins Feuer, welches vor sich hin prasselte.  
  
***  
  
Ja, ja ich rede um den heißen Brei herum. - Ich gebe es zu. Na und?! Liebeszenen sind nicht mein Ding. - Jemanden das nicht passt soll halt seine eigene Fantasie benutzen.  
  
Lialynne, dieses Chap widme ich dir und dann noch einer anderen Person. - Sie weiß schon, dass sie gemeint ist.  
  
Marie, bist du jetzt glücklich? - War zwar ein Liebesmorgen, aber was soll's ...  
  
Wisst ihr was das lustigste an der ganzen Sache ist? Ich habe immer behauptet, dass ich so etwas (Liebesszene) nie schreiben würde und jetzt habe ich es doch getan.  
  
Tja ...  
  
Sarah 


	19. Chapter 19

Nach einer langen Pause - ok, sie war zu lange - geht es endlich weiter.  
  
Kapitel19. Der Rat  
  
Carêl stand in der Schlange und wartete darauf, dass sie sich endlich eintragen könnte. Die ganze Zeit gingen ihr Malina's Worte durch den Kopf. Bedenke, es ist ein grausamer Kampf und du könntest streben. Sterben wollte sie nicht, aber der Eintrag zum Heer schien für sie die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein.  
  
Sie wäre ausgebildet und somit nicht hilflos. Als sie das "Nächster bitte" hörte schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken und schritt zum Pullt mit der Liste vor. Mit etwas zittrigen Händen nahm sie die Feder in die Hand und trug sich ein.  
  
"Danke schön. - Nächster bitte."  
  
Carêl ging aus der Reihe und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. - Sie hatte sich tatsächlich eingeschrieben. Draußen sah sie zu den Sternen hoch und schwor sich, dass sie ihren Geliebten retten und überleben würde.  
  
***  
  
In der zwischen Zeit saß Malina noch immer am bequemen Stuhl und starrte ins Feuer. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Legolas eingetreten war und es sich ihr gegenüber bequem machte.  
  
"Worüber denkst du nach?"  
  
Erst jetzt schreckte die Elbe auf und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Es war so als würde er in ihre Seele schauen. Sie wendete ihren Blick wieder dem Feuer zu und es kam ihr so vor als würde es sie hypnotisieren.  
  
"Ich habe eine junge Elbe gehen lassen. Sie ist gerade einmal 2015 Jahre alt und will sich schon einschreiben. - Und ich habe sie einfach so gehen lassen. Wie konnte ich nur?"  
  
Bei ihrer Frage sah sie ihm leidend ins Gesicht. Legolas verstand sie, obwohl er nie in solch einer Lage war. Er kannte Malina seit ihre und seiner Geburt und in dieser Zeit hatte er sie noch nie so zweifelnd gesehen.  
  
"Warum wollte sie sich eintragen?"  
  
"Wegen ihres Geliebten. - Sie heißt Carêl und ihr Geliebter ist der entführte Ascorlon."  
  
"Mich wundert es nicht, dass du sie gehen hast lassen."  
  
Die junge Königin blickte ihn fragen an.  
  
"Ich meine, du liebst schließlich auch."  
  
"Ja, ich liebe dich."  
  
"Und da konntest du dich in ihre Lage hineinfühlen und deshalb hast du sie lassen."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Es kann sein ... - Du hast recht. Dennoch frage ich mich, ob meine Entscheidung nicht falsch war."  
  
"Fragt sich das nicht jeder manchmal?"  
  
"Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"  
  
"Verzweifeln?"  
  
Malina versuchte nicht zu lächeln, doch ihre Mundwinkel zucken verräterisch. Legolas entging das nicht.  
  
"War das ein Lächeln?"  
  
"Legolas bitte. - Wir stehen kurz vor einem Krieg und du ..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Und du weißt, wie du mich erheitern kannst."  
  
"Was wäre ich den für einer, wenn ich dich solange kenne und nicht weiß, wie man die fröhlich stimmt."  
  
"Mach das aber nicht in der Schlacht."  
  
"Werde ich schon nicht."  
  
Jetzt musst er lächeln. Daraufhin konnte sie nicht anders und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Beide saßen noch länger da und sprachen über das, was auf sie zu kommen würde.  
  
***  
  
Es vergingen einige Tage und alle die sich angemeldet hatten bekamen die Nachricht, in dieser Nacht am königlichen Hofe zu erscheinen. Sie sollten nichts besonderes mitnehmen, nur ihr Gegenstück, dass im Falle des Toden die Nalor möglich wäre.  
  
Es hatten sich an diesem Tag hohe Gäste eingefunden und auch sie hatten ihre Heere mitgebracht. Thranduil, Elrond und Celeborn ritten in die Baumstadt ein und wurden sofort in dem Audienzsaal gebeten.  
  
Sie setzten sich an der großen Tisch. Dieses Mal saß Malina am Kopf, neben ihr saß Legolas, ihm gegenüber sein Vater und neben ihnen noch die anderen Beiden Elbenherrschern. Galadriel bequemtes sich logischer Weise neben Celeborn. Malina eröffnete den Rat.  
  
"Danke, dass ihr alle so schnell gekommen seit. - Zu unser aller Entsetzten hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass die Orks einen Anführer haben."  
  
Alle drei sahen sich verdutzt an. Thranduil wendete sich an die Elbe.  
  
"Woher wisst du davon und wer ist dieser Verräter?"  
  
"Könnt ihr euch noch an Minaton erinnern?"  
  
"Ja. Er hatte jedes deiner Worte bezweifelt. - Dann - ist er der Anführer?"  
  
"Ja. Und wie es schein habe ich ihn verärgert."  
  
Celeborn sah zu Erst seine Geliebte an und dann Malina.  
  
"Wie meint ihr das?"  
  
"Nun ja. - " Unterm Tisch ergriff sie Legolas' Hand. " - Vor der Krönung war er bei mir und wollte mich entführen. Es schien so, als würde er mich - begehren. Nachdem Legolas ihn stoppen und mich retten konnte, kam er ins Gefängnis. Allerdings brach er aus und ich traf ihn vor einigen Tagen, beim einem Orkangriff wieder. Dieses Mal wollt er mich töten. Ich habe Glück, dass ich jetzt noch lebe."  
  
"Das muss euch zugesetzt haben."  
  
"Ich habe es gut überstanden und hatte dabei auch eine Hilfe."  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Legolas, welcher noch immer ihre Hand hielt und sie halb besorg ansah. Dann wendete sie sich wieder dem Rat zu.  
  
"Ich habe schon Freiwillige, welche heute Nacht hier her kommen werden. Ich weder sie im Schnelldurchlauf Trainieren und ihnen Alles beibringen, was sie brauchen. Wenn ich fragen darf ... - Wie steht es mit euren Heeren? Sind sie schon für den Kampf ausgebildet?"  
  
Elrond sprach für alle.  
  
"Ich nehme an, dass ich der Meinung aller bin, wenn ich sage, dass die Heere bereit sind."  
  
Die Anderen nickten nur beschwichtigend.  
  
"Gut. - Dann ist nur mein Heer noch nicht so weit."  
  
Thranduil stellte die Frage, die allen schon auf der Zunge lag.  
  
"Wie machen wir das dann mit dem Kampf?"  
  
"Nun ja. - Minaton ist sicher nicht gut gelaunt. Entweder er wird uns weiterhin mit seinen kleinen Angriffen belästigen, oder er fordert uns zu einem offenen Kampf heraus. Uns stehen im Moment drei Heere zur Verfügung. Wenn das Vierte bereit ist, würde ich vorschlagen alle vier zu vereinen."  
  
"Dieser Vorschlag erscheint mir als sehr klug. - Dann haben wir ein vereintes Heer und vier Führer. - Ich würde das aber auf einen Führer einschränken."  
  
Legolas sah seinen Vater fragend an. Ihm war schon klar, dass eine Leitperson besser ist, weil sonst ein Chaos entstehen würde. Thranduil fing den Blick seines Sohnes auf.  
  
"Mein Sohn, willst du etwas sagen?"  
  
"Ich frage mich nur, wer das vereinte Heer leiten soll."  
  
"Stimmt. Da müssten wir noch jemanden aussuchen. - Würde sich jemand freiwillig melden."  
  
Da Elrond und Celeborn, sogar Galadriel schwiegen überlegte Malina sich, ob sie sich nicht melden sollte. Sie wollte auch das Heer führen, aber nicht wenn jemand anderer das im Sinn hatte, der noch mehr Erfahrung hatte.  
  
"Ich würde es im Kampf führen."  
  
Alle Augen waren auf die junge Elbe gerichtet. Legolas war das überhaupt gar nicht recht. Es reichte ihm schon, dass sie da mitmachte, aber dass sie es nun leiten soll ...  
  
"Bist du dieser Aufgabe auch gewachsen? - Ich kenne dich zwar seit deiner und Legolas Geburt, aber dennoch."  
  
"Ich habe in den letzten Wochen viel erlebt. - Von dem Tag, an dem diese Baumstadt das erste Mal angegriffen wurde, bis zum heutigen Tag. - Legolas und My Lady Galadriel wissen bescheid und können, wie ihn ihnen allen erzählen, was passiert war. Ich denke schon, dass ich dem gewachsen bin."  
  
"Nun gut."  
  
"Außerdem will Minaton mich vor allen anderen töten. Da ist es auch besser, wenn ich an der Spitze bin."  
  
Legolas platzte gleich der Kragen. Er ließ ihre Hand los, worauf sie ihn an sah. In seinen Augen bot sie sich Minaton direkt an.  
  
"Kommst du bitte mit mir mit? - Bitte, entschuldigt uns für - einen - kleinen - Moment."  
  
Thranduil spürte, dass sein Sohn sehr, sehr böse war. Darum antwortete er für alle mit einem Ja und ließ die Beiden gehen. Der junge Elb packte seine Geliebte sanft und dennoch fest am Handgelenk und zog sie aus dem Saal. dann ging er mit ihr in ein Zimmer, das einpaar Türen weiter entfernt war.  
  
"Legolas, was soll das?"  
  
"DU - fragst MICH, was das soll?"  
  
Noch konnte er sich beherrschen, doch wenn sie so weiter machen würde, könnte sie sicher sein, dass er sie demnächst anschreien wird.  
  
"Ja, ich frage dich. - Was soll die Szene?"  
  
"Szene? - Meine Liebe, das war KEINE SZENE! - DAS ist eine SZENE! - Was soll der Blödsinn? - Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"  
  
"Wovon sprichst du? - Und schrei mich nicht an, ich bin nicht taub. - Noch nicht."  
  
"Ich sprechen von deinem "Außerdem will Minaton mich vor allen anderen töten. Da ist es auch besser, wenn ich an der Spitze bin". - Sag einmal, SPINNST DU?! - Du bietest dich ihm direkt an."  
  
"Jetzt komm wieder auf den Boden. Ich spiele die Zielscheibe, na und? - " Er wollte wieder etwas entgegnen, doch sie hielt ihm den Mund zu. " - Er würde mich auch so töten wollen, egal ob ich die Leitperson bin oder nicht."  
  
Der Elb schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Sein Blick wurde weich und traurig und sie nahm ihre Hand von seinen Lippen.  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich so überreagiert habe, aber ... Ich will ich nicht verlieren. In diesem Kampf - in diesem Krieg besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du fallen könntest und das missfällt mir sehr."  
  
"Ich werde aber nicht fallen."  
  
"Wie kannst du dir nur so sicher sein? - Es bedarf nur eines vergifteten Pfeiles und schon liegst du im sterben."  
  
"Du denkst da an meinen Vater. - Legolas, ich habe bis jetzt immer meine Versprechen gehalten, oder?"  
  
"Doch. - Seit unserer Kindheit."  
  
"Weißt du noch wie ich dich damals nannte?"  
  
"Ja ich erinnere mich noch."  
  
"Na bitte, Lai und ich hoffe, dass du dich auch noch an jedes einzelne versprechen von mir erinnerst und dass ich es bis heute eingehalten habe."  
  
"Das tue ich. - Und du hast recht. Du hast jedes einzelne eingehalten. Weißt du, dass ich den Namen Lai, seit du von mir gingst, niemals wieder gehört habe. - Nur du hast mich so genannt."  
  
"Tja. - Ich bin ja auch ich. Ich glaube, wir sollten wieder zu den Anderen zurück."  
  
"Das glaube ich auch."  
  
***  
  
Zur selben Zeit, als Legolas - auch vorher kurz genannt Lai - seinen Wutanfall bekam und Malina ihn wieder beruhigte, im Audienzsaal:  
  
"Bitte entschuldigt alle das Gebaren meines Sohnes. Er hat manchmal schwache Nerven."  
  
"Wenn ich auch was sagen darf."  
  
Alle blickten die Elbenkönigin an.  
  
"Ja, My Lady?"  
  
"Ich nehmen an, dass Legolas in My Lady Malina's Nähe immer schwache Nerven hat."  
  
Alle mussten lächeln. Galadriel hatte schließlich auch recht, in Malina's Nähe hatte er schwache Nerven. - Besonders wenn es darum ging, dass sie sich einer Gefahr aussetzten würde.  
  
"Das ist nun einmal mein Sohn. Er war Malina schon immer zugetan. Auch wenn sie sich stritten, war er immer etwas mehr, als ein normaler Freund."  
  
"Und wie war das, als sie wegzog?"  
  
"Nun My Lady. Die Beiden hatten sich einpaar Tage zuvor gestritten und sprachen danach nicht mehr mit einander. Da konnten Tironel und ich versuchen, was wir auch wollten, sie blieben stur. Sie haben sich nicht einmal Lebewohl gesagt."  
  
"Eigentlich sollten Freundschaften nicht so beendet werden. War er nach ihrer Abreise noch immer so stur?"  
  
"Nein. Schon Minuten nachdem sie gegangen war, hatte er den Streit bereut, doch da war es zu spät."  
  
Die Türe ging auf und Legolas und Malina traten ein.  
  
"Na gut. Ich werde mein Heer also noch ausbilden und das vereinte Heer leiten."  
  
"Wie ihr meint. - Dann soll es so sein."  
  
***  
  
Tja. - Legolas ist es wohl nie recht, wenn Malina irgendwie in Gefahr geraten könnte. Typisch er ...  
  
Also einmal ein GROSSES DANKESCHÖN an alle die mir bisher reviewt haben. Dann ... - Stoffpferd sei NICHT neidisch, ok?  
  
Um wieder jemanden etwas zu widmen ... An Watari, an meine Freundin Claudia ... (hm ..........) an dich Stoffpferd.  
  
So, ich habe jetzt Ferien, also werdet ihr nicht mehr so lange warten müssen. Ich bringe noch in der nächsten Woche (heute ist ja Sonntag) das nächste Chap raus.  
  
Sarah 


	20. Chapter 20

Na bin ich nicht fleißig?  
  
Kapitel 20. Das Elbenheer  
  
Ein neuer Tag begann. Die Zeit des großen Kampfes rückte immer näher und alle bereiteten sich darauf vor. Die Freiwilligen wurden von der Königin Rohans gelehrt mit dem Schwert um zu gehen und dem Gegner den Pfeil mit solch einer Präzision ins Herz zu schießen, dass er nicht lange leben würde.  
  
Carêl versuchte sich jedes einzelne Wort genauestens ein zu prägen, weil sie im Ernstfall vorbereitet sein wollte. Sie hoffte so Ascorlon schnell wieder zu sehen. Es fiel der Elbe zum Teil schwer auf zu passen uns sich alles zu merken, da sie in der vorigen Nacht wenig geschlafen hatte.  
  
Sie musste die ganze Zeit an ihn denken und erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang fiel sie in einen leichten Schlaf. Noch dazu hatte sie einen Traum in dem Ascorlon von den Orks verschleppt wurde. Sie wachte verschwitzt und zitternd auf.  
  
" ... Und jetzt schießt ihr ab - und trefft in die schwarze Mitte."  
  
Die junge Elbe wurde von Malina's Worten aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie passte wieder voll und ganz auf, oder versuchte es. Obwohl man ihr nicht die Müdigkeit an sah, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als in ihr Bett zurück.  
  
Was sie sich noch sehnlicher wünscht wäre, dass Ascorlon neben ihr liegt und sie in seinen Armen halten würde. Carêl war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken ...  
  
"So. - Und nun versucht es."  
  
Carêl schreckt erneut aus ihren Gedanken hoch. - Sie hatte nicht gut aufgepasst und nun musste sie das machen, was Malina ihnen vorgezeigt hatte. Jetzt hatte sie ein kleines Problem. Sie würde sich vor allen Anderen zum Idioten machen.  
  
Sie ging zu einem der Bögen, die in den Haltern standen und nahm in an sich. Sie wusste zwar, wie der Schießvorgang ging, aber ... Sie hatte noch nie einen Bogen in der Hand gehalten. Dafür kannte sie eine der schwierigsten Schwertkünste.  
  
Sie, so auch die Anderen nahmen die Pfeile und spannten den Bogen. Alle schossen gleichzeitig und fast alle trafen. Carêl schoss weit über ihr Ziel hinaus und so zog sie alle Blicke auf sich. Das der wahrscheinlich peinlichste Moment in ihrem Leben.  
  
Die junge Elbe sah beschämt zu Boden, während Malina auf sie zu ging. Sie rechnete damit, dass sie nun Ärger bekommen würde, doch als die junge Königin und Lehrmeisterin bei ihr angelangte, merkte sie, dass sie sich bei ihrer Befürchtung getäuscht hatte.  
  
"Seht ihr? - Man kann nicht immer sein Ziel treffen. Selbst ich habe hin und wieder mein Ziel verfehlt, aber nun ist das anders. Nach langem Üben konnte ich meine Gegner auch im Schlaf treffen. Ihr seit da anders. Ich merke, dass ihr sehr schnell lernt und dass ihr nicht so lange, wie ich brauchen werdet. Also übt weiter und hört nicht auf, nur weil jemand sein Ziel verfehlt."  
  
Alle widmeten sich erneut ihren Schießübungen und Malina wendete sich Carêl zu, welche mittlerweile, wieder aufsah.  
  
"Ich nehme an, dass du noch nie einen Bogen in der Hand gehalten hast."  
  
"Ja, My Lady."  
  
"Sagte ich dir nicht, dass du das "My Lady" vergessen sollst? Nenne mich einfach Malina." Die junge Elbe sah sie etwas verdattert an, worauf sie zu schmunzeln begann. "Ich zeige es dir noch einmal. und immer wenn du Hilfe brauchst kannst du zu mir kommen."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Die junge Königin zeigte ihr noch einmal alles und dann startete Carêl einen weiteren Versuch, den Pfeil in das Ziel zu schießen, was ihr auch gelang. So ging es den ganzen Vormittag über. Sie machten dann zusammen im Hof, wo Tische und Bänke aufgestellt waren, eine Pause.  
  
Carêl saß neben einer Elbe, namens Dûroliel. Dûroliel war ungefähr so alt, wie Malina. Genau genommen war sie um 25 Jahre älter, sprich 2956 Jahre alt. Sie unterhielten sich und so erfuhr die junge Elbe, dass Dûroliel nach eine Familie hatte, was sie erschreckte.  
  
"Du hast einen Mann und Kinder?"  
  
"Nein, ich hatte Kinder. Sie sind leider den Yrch zum Opfer gefallen, deshalb bin ich auch hier. - Weil ich meine Kinder rächen will."  
  
"Und was ist mit ihrem Mann?"  
  
"Den haben sie verschleppt. Seit dem habe ich ihn nicht mehr geseh'n. - Wie ich sehe, bist du noch jung. Was veranlasst so ein junges Ding, wie du dazu, bei diesem Krieg mit zu machen?"  
  
"Ich habe auch jemanden verloren. Er wurde auch von den Yrch verschleppt."  
  
"Und wie lange ist das schon her?"  
  
"Das erste Mal, dass er entführt wurde, war als Malina gekrönt wurde."  
  
"Ihr nennt die Königin beim Vornamen?"  
  
"Ja, sie sagte, dass ich sie so nennen soll."  
  
"Zurück zu deiner Erzählung. Du sagtest, dass er - wer er auch immer sein mag - zum ersten Mal entführt wurde? Hatte man ihn etwa noch ein zweites Mal entführt?"  
  
"Ja. Ascorlon konnte sich in der zwischen Zeit befreien und kam gestern in den Wald."  
  
"Und weiter?"  
  
"Nach der Körnung - vorgestern - brachte er mich zu einem kleinen, verborgenen See. Ich ging gestern wieder dort hin und gerade, als ich gehen wollte, stand er hinter mir. Ich lief zu ihm, als auch schon wieder die Yrch kamen. Wir liefen davon, doch sie brachten ihn zu Fall und nahmen ihn wieder mit."  
  
"Das ist ja schrecklich. - Zu erst hattest du ihn wieder und dann wird er dir erneut weggenommen. Wie kannst du die Kraft dazu aufbringen, das Ganze zu überstehen?"  
  
"Es ist sehr schwer, aber nun habe ich die Hoffnung ihn wieder zu sehen."  
  
""Bist du dir sicher, dass dies der richtige Weg ist?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
***  
  
Malina saß draußen bei ihren Lehrlingen und aß mit ihnen. Legolas betrat den Hof und setzte sich neben seine Geliebte. Sie sah ihn an, während er mit ernster Miene zurückblickte.  
  
"Und wie geht es voran?"  
  
"Sie sind alle sehr schnell. - Da komme ich mir langsam richtig alt vor, wenn ich bedenke, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, bis ich das konnte."  
  
"Mein Schatz, du vergisst, dass die Meisten bereits mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen können."  
  
"Stimmt. - Nur Carêl hat noch einpaar Probleme, aber auch sie lernt schnell. Die neue Generation versteht immer schneller und sehr bald würden sie uns überholt haben."  
  
"Kann sein. - Nur ist es so, dass nicht alle von der jungen Generation sind. Siehst du die Elbe neben deiner neuen Freundin?"  
  
"Wie kommst du drauf, dass Carêl meine Freundin ist?"  
  
"Wenn ihr euch schon duzt und du dabei noch die Herrscherin Rohans bist ..."  
  
"Wer ich bin, hat nichts damit zu tun, was ich mache."  
  
Er musste lächeln. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie früher oft solche Sätze gesagt hatte. Trotz ihren jungen Alters hatte sie recht, was heut zu Tage noch immer so ist. Sie erstaunte ihn jeden Tag mehr und mehr. Egal wie lange er sie kannte - sie konnte ihn immer auf's Neue überraschen.  
  
"Du hast recht. - Lass uns zum wesendlichen Thema zurückkehren. Diese Elbe ist sicher älter, als du."  
  
"Da hast du recht."  
  
Malina blickte auf ihr noch in der Ausbildung stehendes Heer. Plötzlich wurde sie ernst und warf Legolas einen fragenden Blick zu. Doch da war noch mehr in ihren Augen. Vielleicht ... Angst?  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Was ist wenn Minaton früher angreift? - Bevor mein Heer ausgebildet ist. Er würde sie alle töten und sie hätten eine geringe Chance, dem Ganzen zu entfliehen."  
  
"Wir haben noch drei andere Heere. Sie würden für die Verteidigung - selbst für den Krieg reichen."  
  
"Wollen wir hoffen, dass du recht behältst."  
  
***  
  
Ascorlon schreckte aus seinen Schlaf, als ein Ork einen Eimer Wasser über ihn entleerte. Er blinzelte kurz zu dieser Kreatur auf, bevor er sich mit einem leichten Stöhnen gerade hinsetzte.  
  
"Na entlich. Wir tachten tu bizt tot. Ez izt auch nicht normal, dazz ein Elp, wie tu zo lange zchläft."  
  
"Ja, ja. - Nerv' jemand Anderen."  
  
"Wert nicht frech, tu Elp."  
  
"Sei still, du Orch. - Und lass mich weiterschlafen, auf dass ich eure hässlichen Fratzen nicht sehen muss."  
  
"Hey! - Hapt ihr daz gehört? Tiezer Elp glaupt, er könnte zich allez erlaupen."  
  
"Du solltest einmal deinen Sprachfehler beheben."  
  
"Zei ztill, tu plöter Elp!"  
  
"Verschwinde du abstoßend hässlicher Orch."  
  
Ascorlon hätte das nicht sagen dürfen, weil sich der Ork und seine Kumpels auf ihn schmissen. Sie kannten keine Gnade und attackierten ihn so lange, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor. Dann gingen sie weg und schimpften über ihn.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Er lag am Rücken und starrte noch etwas benommen zum Himmel hinauf. Kurz darauf begann es zu regnen und Ascorlon saß noch immer auf der mittlerweile schlammigen Erde, lehnte an einem großen Stein und blickte den Wassertropfen entgegen. Die Blutung war noch immer nicht gestillt, doch das bemerkte er zur Zeit nicht.  
  
Der Elb hoffte nur dass es seiner Geliebten gut ging. Hätte er gewusst, dass sie sich zum Elbenheer gemeldet hatte, würde ihn der Schlag treffen und er müsste sich ständig Sorgen um Carêl machen.  
  
"Carêl ..." Ascorlon schloss seine Augen, mit dem Gesicht noch immer nach oben gerichtet. "Milin cen. Ich vermisse dich." Sobald er seine Augen wieder öffnete ran mehr, als das Regenwasser seine Wangen hinab. So warm, wie Sonnenstrahlen liefen sie sein Gesicht entlang herunter.  
  
"Carêl ... - Warum ..."  
  
***  
  
Es regnete bereits überall im Rohan und das Training wurde nach innen in einen der Säle verlegt. Man konnte das Unwetter durch die großen Fenster des Saales beobachten. Die Tropfen prasselten so fest gegen die Scheiben, dass man meinen könnte, das Glas bräche.  
  
Das Ganze verschaffte ihnen, aber auch eine gemütliche Atmosphäre und so machten sie mit den Übungen weiter. Carêl erging es besser, als am Vormittag und sie lernte auch schon mit zwei Pfeilen zu schießen. Sie war wirklich schnell, was das lernen betraf.  
  
Malina schlenderte hinter ihren Lehrlingen, die sich in einer Reihe aufgestellt hatten und auf die aufgebauten Zielscheiben schossen, vorbei und begutachtete ihre Übungen. Als sie bei Carêl angelangte, war sie erstaunt, wie flink diese Elbe war.  
  
"Du bist wirklich gut."  
  
Carêl spannte zwei Pfeile in den Bogen und visierte an. "Danke." Sie schoss ab und traf mit beiden Pfeilen in die schwarze Mitte der Scheibe.  
  
"Wir werden morgen noch einmal ein Bogenschießen - Training machen und dann wenden wir uns dem Schwertkampf zu. - Kannst du mit dem Schwert umgehen?"  
  
Die junge Elbe senkte den Bogen und sah Malina verwundert an.  
  
"Ja, kann ich, aber ..."  
  
"Was aber?"  
  
"Warum erzählt - erzählst du mir das?"  
  
"Einfach so. Damit du schon gefeit bist."  
  
"Meinst du etwa, dass ich dringend ein spezielles Training nötig hätte?"  
  
"Nein. Wenn du es genau wissen, willst ... - Du bist eine der Besten. Aber denn noch..."  
  
"Du machst dir Sorgen ..."  
  
"Carêl, du bist noch so jung und ich will nicht, dass du in diesem Krieg stirbst. Schau dich um. Du bist die Jüngste von allen in den Heeren, die uns zur Verfügung stehen."  
  
"Danke, My Lady. Ich brauche aber keinen, der mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt."  
  
Sie spannte den Bogen und schoss erneut ab. Und wieder traf sie die schwarze Mitte. Die junge Elbe würdigte ihre Königin keines Blickes und setzte ihre Übungen so fort. Malina sah sie noch kurz an, ehe sie weiter ging.  
  
Sie wusste, warum sie Carêl bat das Heer zu verlassen. Der Krieg würde sehr bald beginnen und sie wollte nicht, dass so ein junges Wesen fällt. Es reichte ihr schon, dass sie die verbleibenden Körper von den Kindern gesehen hatte, die durch die Angriffe der Orks starben.  
  
Die Nacht brach herein und alle machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Malina stand am Balkon, der vom Regenschauer noch immer feucht war. Sie blickte zu den Sternen auf und hoffte, dass alles gut werden würde, doch ihre Hoffnung verblasste vom Minute zu Minute. Wie würde dieser Krieg nur ausgehen?  
  
***  
  
Nun ja ... - Schön dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich werde euch wieder einmal vorwarnen. Wer schwache Nerven hat, sollte das nächste Chap nicht lesen. Es wird aber noch etwas länger dauern, bis es rauskommt. (ca. eine Woche)  
  
Sarah 


	21. Chapter 21

WICHTIG: Weiter Geht's unzensiert (warum sollte ich auch) und nichts für welche mit schwachen Nerven!  
  
Kapitel 21. Hass der Begierde  
  
'Ich hasse sie! Ich hasse dieses Miststück! Soll sie sterben. Ja, ich werde sie finden und töten!'  
  
Minaton saß in seinem Stuhl, der einem Thron gleicht und war wieder einmal in Gedanken versunken. Selbst den Ork, der das Zelt betrat, bemerkte er nicht. Seine eine Hand krallte er so stark in die Armlehen, dass seine Knöcheln weis hervortraten. Seine andere Hand hatte er zu einer Faust geballt und seinen Mund dagegen gelehnt.  
  
'Dieses Miststück! Sie wird mir noch büßen, was sie mir angetan hatte. Und dieser Elb an ihrer Seite ... Zu erst werde ich ihn quälen und dann wird er eines langsamen Todes sterben. Das kommt davon, wenn man sich gegen mich auflehnt. Niemand schlägt mich, ohne dafür zu bezahlen. Sie werden es beide büßen! Sie werden dafür bezahlen!'  
  
"My Lort ..."  
  
Minaton schreckte auf und bemerkte den Ork, der nun vor ihm stand und ihn verwundert anstarrte. Er ließ mit seiner Hand die Armlehne los und setzte sich gerade hin.  
  
"Was gibt's?"  
  
"Waz zollen wir mit tem Elpen machen?"  
  
"Nun Gsunz, das überlasse ich ganz eure Fantasie. Aber tötet ihn nicht. Mir scheint, wir würden ihn später noch brauchen. Und jetzt gehe!"  
  
"Ja, My Lort."  
  
Der Ork verschwand und Minaton widmete sich wieder seinen dunklen Gedanken. Er hatte Malina wirklich begehrt, doch nun hasste er sie vom ganzen Herzen. Da Legolas immer auf sie aufpasste und sie schützte, hasste Minaton auch ihn. Dieser Mann wollte nichts sehnlicher, als den Tod der beiden.  
  
Er saß auf seinen Stuhl und murmelte einpaar kaum verständliche Worte vor sich hin. Gsunz wollte seinen Herren fragen, ob foltern, bis zum fast Tod erlaubt, wäre und ging zum Hauptsitz zurück. Gerade als er das den Vorhang, des Zeltes hob und hinein wollte, hörte er des Menschens Gemurmel.  
  
"Liebe ... Begehren ... Hass ... Verachtung ... Hass ... Tod ... ewiger Tod ... unendlicher Tod ... Ihre Schönheit wird bleiben ... ihre Liebe stirbt ... mein Hass wächst ... sein Tod naht ... Schmerzen ... Qualen ... Folter ... Leid ... Hass ..."  
  
Der Ork wusste, dass Minaton etwas verrückt war. Nur dass er so krank war, hätte Gsunz nicht erwartet. Langsam, aber sicher bekam er vor seinen Herrn Angst. Was wenn seine Gestörtheit ihn und seines Gleichen leiden lässt. Wenn sein Hass sich gegen sie richtet und er seine eigenen Truppen tötet.  
  
Ehrfürchtig stolperte er in die Dunkelheit und wagte es nicht, für den Rest der Nacht, dem Zelt auch nur irgendwie nahe zu kommen. Er schlich über den Platz, hinüber zum Elben, welcher auf dem von Regen getränkten Boden lag und schlief.  
  
"Hey! Tu Elp! Wach auf!"  
  
Mit einem Tritt in die Seite wurde Ascorlon geweckt. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, kamen einpaar Orks und zerrten ihn in eines der Zelte. In dem Zelt wurde er zwischen zwei Pfählen hingestellt und gefesselt. Die Seile waren so gespannt, dass er seine Arme keinen Zentimeter zusammen geben hätte können.  
  
Gsunz betrat mit einpaar anderen seines Gleichen das aus Stoff bestehende Gebilde. Mit einem bösartigen Lächeln auf den Lippen - so weit es welche gab - näherte er sich dem hilflosen Elben.  
  
"Zo ...- Jetzt wirzt tu für teine Frechheiten bezahlen. Uirfej, hole daz Zpielzeug."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Ascorlon hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es sich bei dem "Spielzeug", um Folterwerkzeuge handeln würde und bekam es schon langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Was würden sie mit ihm machen? Warum musste er auch nur so einen große Klappe haben? Jetzt wäre es wohl für jegliche Reue zu spät.  
  
"Was hast du den vor, Ork?"  
  
In seiner Stimme lag ein Zittern, was Gsunz sofort hörte. Ihm gefiel es, zu zu sehen, wie dieser sonst so starke Elb, auf einmal ganz schwach, hilflos und ängstlich war. Er hatte alle Elben statt. Sie waren immer die Guten, die Schönen und die Reinen. Und was war mit allen Orks?  
  
Sie waren abstoßend hässlich, bösartig und alles Andere, als rein. Sie waren der Abschaum von ganz Mittelerde. Alle hassten und töteten sie. Niemand wollte einen Ork in seiner Nähe haben. Aber bei den Elben - sie wurden von allen bewundert - sie hatten nie Probleme.  
  
Mit jeder Sekunde stieg Gsunz Hass und sein Lächeln wurde immer bösartiger. Seine Augen waren kalt und man konnte die gesamte Wut sehen. Dem Elben war das nicht entgangen und wenn er sich ausmalte, was dieser Ork ihm antun würde, sank ihm sein Herz noch mehr in die Hose.  
  
Uirfej kam mit einem Bündel zurück. Er legte es auf den vorbereiteten Tisch und enthüllte das Verborgene im Tuch. Zum Vorschein kamen tatsächlich solche Geräte, die Ascorlon sich gedacht hat. Gsunz nahm einen Dolch und schnitt des Elben durchnässtes Hemd auf.  
  
"Jetzt wirzt tu allez bereuen. Nun izt ez an ter Zeit, dazz wir unz Rächen!"  
  
Der Ork ging zu den Gräten, nahm eines und legte es in den Kessel voller Glut, welcher auch schon bereit gelegt wurde. Wie hypnotisier starrte Ascorlon auf den Eisenstück, welchen angeschweißt an einer ebenfalls Eisenstange, sich in der Glut erhitzte.  
  
Zwischen durch nahm Gsunz das Eisen raus, um nach zu sehen, ob es schon glühte. Dem Elben hingegen liefen bereits die Schweißtropfen über das Gesicht und die Brust. Sein Gesicht hatte die ganze Farbe verloren und er atmete Stoss Weiße, als würde er in Atemnot geraten.  
  
"Tu wirzt toch nicht Anztg hapen."  
  
"N - nein. Warum sollte ich."  
  
Mittlerweile zittere er schon am ganzen Körper und seine weit aufgerissenen Augen blieben bei der Glut hängen. Die Worte, die er sprach stieß er mit einem Atemzug aus. Plötzlich nahm Gsunz das Eisen an sich und schritt langsam auf Ascorlon zu, die weisglühende Eisenspitze auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Dem Elben wurde auf einmal sehr heiß und ihm bemächtigte ein Schwindelgefühl, welches immer stärker wurde. Mit starren Blick auf die Spitze, die sich seiner Brust näherte, musste er feststellen, dass sie ihn gerade zu hypnotisierte.  
  
Er verlor seine Kräfte und drohte zusammen zu sacken, wenn die Seile nicht so straff bebunden wären. Ascorlon sah auf einmal nur noch schwarz - weis. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die nahende Hitze spürte. Ihm war schlecht und es ging ihm auch schlecht. Noch dazu, dass er nur noch schwarz - weis sah, wurde seine Sicht immer unklarer und alles versank in der tiefen Dunkelheit.  
  
***  
  
"Wach auf, tu Elp!"  
  
Mit einem harten Faustschlag, wurde Ascorlon wieder zur Besinnung gebracht. Als er erkannte, wo er sich befand, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Er war noch immer im Zelt. Plötzlich roch er etwas seltsames. - So als ob irgendwas verbrannt wäre.  
  
Er verspürte einen Stich über seinem Bauch. Der Elb blickte auf die Stelle und erblasste. Was er sah bereitete ihm einen sehr großen Schock. Er war gebranntmarkt. Ein großer, schwarzer Fleck zeichnete die Stelle, wo sich früher seine normale Haut befand.  
  
Was haben sie ihm nur angetan? Ascorlon verspürte sehr starke Schmerzen und war wieder vollkommen bei Sinnen. Die Klarheit brach, wie eine Welle der tosenden See, über ihn. Vor ihm standen die Orks, noch immer damit beschäftigt weitere Vorkehrungen für seine Folter zu treffen, und er stand - hing halb - gefesselt zwischen den Pfählen.  
  
"Zoo. Jetzt geht ez weiter. Bizt tu bereit, Elp?"  
  
Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ihm entfloh nur ein flehendes Seufzen. Gsunz war vollauf zufrieden. Er genoss die Hilflosigkeit und die Angst des Elben. - Den Schmerz, welchen er verspüren würde, wenn das Eisen erneut auf seine Haut käme.  
  
"Macht weiter. - Ich glaupe, er hat noch nicht genug, oter Elp?"  
  
"Bitte ..."  
  
Mehr brachte er nicht hervor und Gsunz setzte ein sadistisches und schadenfrohes Lächeln auf. Der Ork winkte seinen Artgenossen zu, dass sie weiter machen sollten, welcher auch gleich wieder mit dem Eisen zurückkamen.  
  
Ascorlon schloss die Augen, während er sich in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurück wünschte. Unter geschlossenen Augen bemerkte er, wie die Tränen über seine blasse Haut liefen ...  
  
***  
  
'Dieses kleine Luder ... dieses Miststück ... Sie wird es mir büßen, mich so hintergangen zu haben ... ein großer Kampf ... ein Krieg ... ihr Tod ... für immer ...'  
  
Minaton schmiedete seine Pläne und entwickelte Vorstellungen, wie er die junge Königin auf die grausamste Art töten könnte. Es würde wirklich zu einem Krieg kommen und er plante ihren Tod. Seine Gedanken waren brutaler und kranker, als man es glauben würde.  
  
Für ihn war die Folter, als Malina's Strafe noch zu sanft. Auf einmal kam ihm dieser Elb in den Sinn und er machte sich auf, zu ihm zu gehen. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und er begann fies und böse zu grinsen.  
  
Als er das Zelt erreichte, waren Gsunz und die anderen Orks, dabei Ascorlon das Eisen erneut auf's Fleisch zu drücken, doch bevor es dazu kam, bemerkten die Untertanen ihren Meisten, ließen das Eisen falle und türmten.  
  
Minaton hob das Eisen auf und steckte es in die Glut zurück. Dann schritt er auf den schweratmenden Elben zu und sah ihn schadenfroh in sein Schweiß und Tränen nasses Gesicht. Er begann um ihn herum zu schleichen und warf ihm Blicke zu, wie ein Raubtier seiner Beute.  
  
"Du bist also dieser Elb."  
  
Ascorlon antwortete nicht, was diesen Menschen nicht weiter störte. Er blieb vor dem Elben stehen und seine Augen wanderten in Richtung des Eisens, welches er vorhin eigenhändig in die Glut gesteckt hatte.  
  
"Soll ich die Taten meiner Truppen weitersetzten? - Stehst du auf Schmerzen? - Liebst du das Leid? ... Wenn sich das heiße Eisen in deine Haute brennt und alle deine Nerven an der Stelle tötet - sie einfach verbrennt. - Gefällt dir so etwas?"  
  
"Nein ..."  
  
"Schade. Warum schreist du den nicht? - Du kannst es nicht leiden und es schmerzt sicher, oder?"  
  
Ascorlon sah auf und Minaton mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick ins Gesicht. Sein Atem hatte sich wieder verlangsamt, doch die verbrannten Stellen taten entweder weh, oder waren bereits taub.  
  
"Ich schreie nicht, weil mich das auch nicht weiter bringt. Ist doch logisch."  
  
"Du bist frech. Mich wundert's nicht, dass du bei meinen Orks so verhasst bist. Und vor mir ... haben sie Angst. Angst schafft Respekt und diesen werde ich dir auch noch verschaffen. Du hast die Wahl. Auf die sanfte, oder auf die harte Tur. Was ist dir lieber, Elb?"  
  
"Seit wann ist so ein Abschaum, wie du sanft?"  
  
"Ok, auf die harte Tur."  
  
Minaton ballte seine hand zu einer Faust und schlug einpaar Mal auf dieses wehrlose Wesen ein. Ascorlon zog bei fast jedem Schlag die Luft ein, die bei dem nächsten Schlag wieder heraus den presst wurde. Wenn er über die letzten tage nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass es ihm, ohne dass er wirklich etwas gemacht hatte, immer schlechter erging.  
  
Sehr bald würde er diese Tortur nicht mehr aushalten und zusammenbrechen. Ob er dann wieder aufwacht, wäre fraglich. Dies war ein Alptraum, der zur Realität geworden war. Immer zu Schmerzen körperlicher und seelischer Art. Das war nicht gut für ihn und würde einen großen Schaden hinterlassen, wenn nicht eine Hilfe käme.  
  
"Na - hast - du - genug ..."  
  
Bei jedem Wort schlug Minaton fester zu, doch dann ließ er ab, um dieses Häufchen von einem Elben zu begutachten. Ascorlon sackte zusammen und nur die Fesseln ließen ihn nicht auf den Boden fallen. Nun war er tatsächlich bewusstlos. Minaton verließ böse lachend das Zelt ...  
  
***  
  
Minaton is doch krank, oder? Was soll's .  
  
Diejenigen, die schwache Nerven hatten und haben und das gelesen haben sind selber Schuld . *pfeif* Wartet ab, bis der Kampf kommt. *hehehehehe*  
  
Ok, wollen wir lieb sein .  
  
Reviewt ihr auch fleißig? Ich weiß, ich nerve, aber wenn ich nicht weiß, was ihr denkt, weiß ich nichts und stelle meine FF in Frage. Und wenn es dann ganz hart kommen würde, wäre ich vielleicht auch schon so weit, dass ich meine Geschichte aus dem Internet nehme. Obwohl ich das nicht vorhabe.  
  
Sarah 


	22. Chapter 22

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, es wird noch länger dauern, bis das nächste Chap fertig ist .  
  
Kapitel 22. Was die Zukunft bringt ...  
  
Es würde schon sehr bald so weit sein. Sie wusste es. Sie spürte es. Der Kampf - der Krieg näherte sich. Kein Datum war festgelegt und dennoch wusste sie, wann es geschehen würde. Genau so erging es ihrem Feind, der sie einst begehrte.  
  
Die Sonne ging auf, während sie im Bett lag. Wärmende Strahlen erhellten das Zimmer, doch diese weckten ihren Liebsten nicht, der neben ihr lag und noch schlief. Sie beobachtete ihn. Er lag auf dem Bauch mit dem Gesicht zu ihr.  
  
Er wirkte so friedlich, als würde er keine Sorgen haben, doch sie wusste genau, dass er sich große Sorgen um die machte. Alles war für diese Minuten - für diese Stunden so ruhig und idyllisch. Nur der Gesang der Vögel lag in der Luft, welcher auch zu der entspannten Atmosphäre beitrug.  
  
Sie würde am liebsten die Zeit anhalten und diesen Moment in vollen Zügen aus kosten, nur ein Gedanke drängte sich ihr auf. Auch wenn sie sich schon längst wieder versöhnt hatten und eine kleine Freundschaft entstanden war, sorgte sie sich noch immer um diese junge Elbe.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, vorige Woche, in der sie drinnen trainierten und diese Elbe ihr die kalte Schulter zeigte. Carêl wollte einfach keine Hilfe von ihr und von der Teilnahme an diesem Krieg würde sie sich auch nicht abbringen lassen.  
  
Malina lag am Rücken und starrte zur Decke, da kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke und sie begann zu lächeln. Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch, die Decke verrutschte und bedeckte sie erst ab dem Kreuz, doch das war ihr egal, und sie rückte näher zu Legolas.  
  
Neben dem Bett waren kleine Kästen, welche jeweils etwas darauf stehen hatten. Auf dem Kästchen an seiner Bettseite stand eine Schüssel voller weiser Blüten, welche als Verzierung galten. Sie nahm so eine und strich mit ihr seinen Rücken entlang hinunter, bis zum Kreuz.  
  
Dann strich sie mit der Blüte wieder hinauf und tat so, als würde sie etwas auf seinen Rücken schreiben, oder zeichnen. Das entlockte ihm ein Lächeln, worauf sie ebenfalls zu lächeln begann.  
  
"Ich habe weder vergessen, dass diese deine empfindliche Stelle ist, noch habe ich vergessen, wie man dich da reizt."  
  
"Da bist halt sehr intelligent."  
  
"Und mir scheint, du bist noch immer müde. - War die letzte Nacht so anstrengend?"  
  
"Nein, aber der Morgen ist es. Wir haben noch Zeit. Lass mich wenigstens für 10 Minuten weiter schlafen."  
  
Er drehte seinen Kopf unter geschlossenen Augen in die andere Richtung, aber Malina ließ nicht locker. Sie ließ das Blütenblatt irgendwo im Bett liegen und stand auf. Dann nahm sie die große Decke und riss sie in einen Zug weg.  
  
Die Elbe ließ die Decken am Boden fallen und ging wieder zum Bett zurück. Sie setzte sich auf sein Kreuz und glitt mit ihren Fingern über seinen Rücken. Ihr Haar hing ihr zum Teil ins Gesicht, doch das war nicht von Belangen.  
  
Als er noch immer nicht reagierte, strich sie seine Haare auf die eine Seite, beugte sie sich runter und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er machte noch immer keinen Anstand auf zu stehen und sie küsste ihn auf die Schulter/Rücken. Sie sah auf und musste erneut feststellen, dass er weiter schlafen wollte.  
  
Jedes mal, wenn er sich noch immer nicht bewegte, küsste sie ihn etwas tiefer. Das ging so weiter, sie rutschte immer weiter nach unten, bis sie über seinen Beinen kniete und dann wurde es ihr zu bunt. Malina wählte die einfachste Methode, rutschte von ihm runter und zwickte ihn leicht in die Seite.  
  
Dieses Mal zuckte er zusammen, wobei sie ein breites Lächeln aufsetzte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, während er sie halb verschlafen, halb gespielt böse anblickte. Legolas stürzte sich ohne Vorwarnung auf sie und nagelte sie von oben fest.  
  
Das sah in etwas so aus: Sie liegt quer im Bett, die Hände über dem Kopf und er lag bis zur Brust auf ihr darauf und hielt sie mit sanfter Gewalt an ihren Handgelenken fest. Beide hatten rein gar Nichts an und die Decke ruhte die ganze Zeit am Boden.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an, während er versuchte noch immer nicht die Miene zu verziehen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, doch ließ sie nicht los. Malina fiel das auf und wollte seinen Griff entkommen, aber er war stärker.  
  
"Legolas, lass los."  
  
"Warum sollte ich."  
  
Beide lächelten und sie machte weitere Versuche ihre Hände zu befreien. Während sie nach links blickte und ihre Hand, die seiner nicht entkam, beobachtet, sah er sie an. Dann ließ sie locker und warf ihm einen halb ernsten, halb warnenden Blick zu.  
  
"Lai, lass du mich los?"  
  
"Ich denke nicht. Nein."  
  
"Legolas ... - komm, wir müssen aufstehen."  
  
"Können wir nicht einfach so liegen bleiben? Es ist doch gemütlich hier."  
  
"Mag sein, dass es für dich gemütlich ist. Nur du hast auch keinen Elben auf dir."  
  
"Das kann ich leicht beheben."  
  
Legolas legte sich ganz auf sie drauf, umarmte sie und machte mit ihr eine Rolle. Nun lag sie auf ihn oben. Der jungen Königin fiel ihr Haar ins Gesicht, welches er mit seinen Fingern zurückstrich. Er hob seinen Kopf und küsste sie auf die warmen und weichen Lippen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du jetzt machst, aber ich stehe auf."  
  
Sie erhob sich und verließ das Bett. Nachdem sie sich ihre Sachen für den Tag zusammen suchte, gab er sich geschlagen und stand auch auf. Sobald sie angekleidet waren, klopfte es auch schon an der Türe. Mit einem lauten 'Herein' von Malina, schlich sich ein Elb mit dunklem Haar hinein. Er verbeugte sich knapp und begann Bericht zu erstatten.  
  
"My Lady, heute Morgen ist ein Reiter mit einem Brief angekommen."  
  
Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung übergab er ihr den Brief, worauf sie ihm dankte.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Bitte, My Lady."  
  
Mit einer weiteren knappen Verbeugung verließ der Elb das Gemach wieder. Die Elbe hielt nun diesen Brief in der Hand und beobachtete ihn. Irgendwas schien nicht zu stimmen und das merkte Legolas.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Der Brief ist von Minaton."  
  
"Was??? - Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Daher ..." Sie drehte den Brief so zu ihm, dass er das Siegel auf der Rückseite sehen konnte. Darauf war in dem Wachs ein verschnörkeltes 'M' zu erkennen. Malina warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, ehe die den Brief öffnete und das Geschriebene las.  
  
Malina, Königin von Rohan,  
  
Du hast mich maßlos enttäuscht und dafür musst du nun die Konsequenzen tragen. Du und dieser Elb, ihr werdet bezahlen. Dafür dass du mich verraten hast und er dir half. Du solltest mir gehören, aber du hattest dich gegen mich gewendet. Wir haben bei uns einen kleinen und vorlauten Elben. Wie heißt er? Ascorlon? Wie auch immer, er bekommt seine täglichen Prügel und so gut, wie nichts zu essen und zu trinken. Meine Orks haben ihn zu letzt gefoltert und nun ist er gebranntmarkt. Leider ist es nur ein Punkt, welcher auf seiner Haut ist. Ach übrigens, ich habe einen Vorschlag - ein Spiel um Leben und Tod. Wie wäre es, wenn mein Orkheer gegen dein kleines Elbenheer kämpft? Ich würde mich köstlich amüsieren, wenn dein kleines Heerchen fällt. Weißt du was? Ich verzichte auf deine Antwort und stehe in einpaar Tagen mit meinem Heer in Anórien. Komm hin, oder sehe zu, wie alle Elben zu Grunde gehen.  
  
in Hass  
  
Minaton  
  
Legolas hatte sich hinter seine Geliebte gestellt und so mitgelesen. Beide waren ziemlich geschockt und wagten es nicht auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben. Die junge Herrscherin musste sich erst einmal setzen. Er setzte sich neben sie und sah sie mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick an.  
  
"Malina?"  
  
"Hm ... ?"  
  
Geistesabwesend starrte sie auf den Boden, den Brief noch immer in den Händen haltend. Er wusste nicht, was er in diesem Moment sagen sollte. Er wollte sie zwar beruhigen, doch wie sollte er dies anstellen, wenn er nicht einmal fähig war einen Satz zu formen. Noch mehrere Minuten saßen sie schweigen da, bis Malina in den Audienzsaal eilen musste.  
  
***  
  
'Warum behandeln mich alle, wie ein kleines Kind? Vor allen Malina! Ja, sie ist nett und die Königin Rohans, aber dennoch ... Es ist nicht fair! Warum immer ich? Ich bin zwar noch jung, doch befähigt selber Entscheidungen zu treffen. Außerdem weiß sie nicht, welch große Schmerzen ich verspüre. Oh, Ascorlon. Ich vermisse dich ...'  
  
Carêl saß am Rand des Brunnens und starrte ins Wasser, welches sich unten sammelte und anschließend durch ein Rohr, wieder nach oben befördert wird. Sie bemerkte ihre Freundin nicht, die sich von hinten anschlich, um sie zu erschrecken.  
  
"HA - llo ..."  
  
Während Andhil 'Hallo' sagte, legte sie ruckartig die Hände auf Carêl's Schultern, so dass sie zusammen zuckte und seitlich ins Wasser fiel. Erschrocken schnellte sie aus dem klaren Nass und funkelte ihre Freundin, welche es schon vor lachen schüttelte, böse an.  
  
"Andhil, geht es dir noch gut??? Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!"  
  
"Selber schuld. Wer so abwesend ist, kann auch leichter überrascht werden. Eigentlich hattest du Glück, dass ich kein Ork bin."  
  
Bei diesen Worten mustere Carêl Andhil und setzte ein breites lächelnd auf. Die junge Elbe bekam das grinsen ihrer Freundin mit und blickte sie ernst an.  
  
"Was."  
  
"Du und ein Ork ... Da gibt es unter Umständen, doch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten ..."  
  
"Ahaha ... Sehr witzig. Oh, Hilfe ich glaube ich ersticke gleich vor lachen."  
  
Lächelnd stieg Carêl aus dem Brunnen, während Andhil noch immer finster dreinsah. Mit ihrer nassen Hand schlug Carêl ihrer Freundin leicht auf die Schulter.  
  
"Jetzt nimm das nicht so ernst. Komm mit, ich möchte mich umziehen, den mit nassen Sachen durch die Gegend zu laufen ist nicht gerade angenehm."  
  
"Ja, ja ..."  
  
Beide gingen zu Carêl nach Hause und dann auf den Markt Rohans, da Carêl noch einpaar Einkäufe für die nächsten Tage machen musste. Sie schlenderten durch die Straßen und Gassen, betrachteten ab und zu das Gut, welches sie dann auch kauften und kehrten wieder zu Carêl nach Hause zurück.  
  
"Carêl?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wirst du das ganze überhaupt noch essen können? Ich meine, du Närrische hast dich zum Heer gemeldet und sehr bald, wirst du nicht mehr hier her zurück können, weil du im Lager bleiben musst."  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Keine Sorge, das schaffe ich noch bis dahin."  
  
Andhil setzte sich auf den Küchentisch, wie sie es so gerne tat und sah Carêl beim einräumen der Lebensmittel zu. Beide schwiegen und Carêl stellte den Einkaufskorb, nach dem einräumen, in die Ecke. Erst Minuten später, brach Andhil das Schweigen.  
  
"Warum hast du das überhaupt getan?"  
  
Carêl blickte sie fragend an. Beide setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und Carêl stellte sogleich eine Gegenfrage. "Warum habe ich was getan?"  
  
"Warum hast du dich zum Heer gemeldet? Wegen Ascorlon? Es ist doch nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt noch lebt. - " Carêl ließ ihren Blick sinken. " - Es tut mir ja leid, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Du opferst dein Leben für jemanden, der womöglich bereits tot ist."  
  
"Was weißt du den schon? Andhil, Ascorlon lebt. Ich spüre es, und genau deshalb habe ich mich eingeschrieben. Nur so kann ich ihm helfen und ihn befreien."  
  
"Was hast du vor?" Andhil sah sie fragend und besorgt an.  
  
"Sobald sich die Chance bietet, werde ich losziehen und ihn befreien. Egal, ob dann jemand hinter mir steht, oder nicht." Ihr Blick war sicher und bestimmend. Andhil kannte diesen Blick und wusste genau, dass ihre Freundin es auch so machen würde, wie sie es soeben sagte.  
  
"Was???? Geht es dir noch gut? Wenn sie dich erwischen, bis du tot!"  
  
"Das werden sie schon nicht ..."  
  
"Carêl, sei keine Träumerin. Das schaffst du niemals, das kann ich dir prophezeien."  
  
Carêl antwortete nicht, sondern stand auf und packte einpaar Sachen zusammen. Andhil erhob sich und verließ Carêl's Heim. Mit einem etwas lautem Knall schloss sie die Türe hinter sich. Carêl sprach nur noch zu sich selbst ... "Sie werden mich schon nicht erwischen ..."  
  
***  
  
Ascorlon kam wieder zu sich. Er spürte starke Schmerzen, die seinen Körper fast lähmten. Unter diesen Schmerzen hob er seinen Kopf und erkundete mit seinen Augen die Umgebung. Man hatte ihn wieder hinaus gebraucht und erneut angekettet.  
  
Sein ganzer Körper war mit Wunden übersäht. Jede einzelne konnte er fühlen und musste einen langen, lauten, schmerzerfüllten Schrei unterdrücken. Was taten sie ihm nur an? Er war nur ein unschuldiger Elb, der nun gebranntmarkt und ernst verletzt war.  
  
"Hey! Tu Elp!"  
  
"Nicht schon wieder diese unterbelichteten Orks ..."  
  
"Na entlich, wir tachten zchon unzer Meizter hat tich getötet."  
  
"Schön wär's ... dann müsste ich nicht mehr deine hässliche Fratze sehen."  
  
Gsunz begann böse zu lachen. Es schien ihn zu amüsieren, dass Ascorlon vor ihm entkräftet und teils entstellt am Boden lang und dennoch die Frechheit besaß ihn zu beleidigen.  
  
"Tu bizt richtig luztig. Keine Kraft mehr, aper dennoch eine grozze Klappe. Wenn tu kein Elp wärst, würte ich tich, pei unz aufnehmen."  
  
"Oh, welch Ehre ..." Der Sarkasmus war kaum zu überhören und zur Verstärkung seiner Worte, rollte er mit seinen Augen. Eines war klar, die Orks nervten. Nicht einmal für 10 Minuten konnte er seine Ruhe haben, schon musste eines dieser Viecher daher kommen und seine Nerven plätten.  
  
"Tu bizt aper nun einmal ein Elp unt teshalp werten wir tich weiter quälen."  
  
"Na juhu ... Sag, kannst du mich für 5 Minuten alleine lassen, oder ist das zu viel verlangt."  
  
"Tu stellzt Anforterungen?"  
  
"Ja, tue ich. Und verschinde, bevor ich mich noch vergesse, mich von den Ketten losreiße und dir deinen mickrigen Kopf umdreh'"  
  
Der Orks wusste nicht warum, aber er ging und ließ Ascorlon in Ruhe. Das erste Mal, seit noch nie, schien dieser Orks angst vor ihm zu haben. Der Elb legte sich wieder hin und starrte zum Himmel hinauf, ehe er vor Erschöpfung einschlief.  
  
***  
  
Kaum zu glauben. Ascorlon hat also doch ein Durchsetzungsvermögen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass euch das nächste Chap gefallen wird ... ich muss es nur noch schreiben (SCHRECKLICHE SCHULE). Nur so, zur Vorwarnung ... Ich werde sicher einpaar Wochen brauchen ...  
  
Eure Improvisation - FF - Autorin  
  
Sarah 


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23. Wieder vereint  
  
Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und sehr bald musste Carêl ihre letzten, wichtigsten Sachen packen und mit dem restlichen Heer von der Stadt in Ost Emnet loszuziehen. In der Früh marschierten sie los, begleitet von den drei anderen Heeren, den Elbenherrschern, darunter logischer Weise auch Malina, und ihr Gefährte Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald.  
  
Carêl wollte ihre Königin und ihren Geliebten gar nicht ansehen, da es ihr weh tat, wenn sie daran dachte, wie weit sie von Ascorlon entfernt war und sehen würde, wie sehr sich die anderen Zwei lieben. Gegen Mittag erreichten sie den Anduin, von dort aus sie das mit Booten das Stück bis vor den Rauros - Fällen hinter sich brachten. Am Abend schlugen sie ihr Lager dort auf.  
  
Während einpaar Elben Feuerholz zusammen trugen, waren Carêl und noch weitere ihres Gleichen beauftragt die Pferde zu versorgen. Nachdem sie diese Arbeit erledigt hatte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Dûroliel. Hinten bei dem Feuer stand sie und starrte geistesabwesend hinein. Die junge Elbe schritt auf sie zu und brachte ein leises 'Hallo' hervor.  
  
"Hallo Carêl. Wie geht es dir?" Dûroliel schenkte ihr ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit und setzte zugleich einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
"Könnte besser sein, und dir?"  
  
"Ebenfalls ... Es dauert nicht mehr lange und dann sind wir schon in Anórien."  
  
"Da werden wir dann ... kämpfen, stimmt's?"  
  
Die alte Elbe starrte wieder ins Feuer und nickte nur nachdenklich. Carêl tat es ihr gleich und war von dem Tanz des Feuers gefangen. Sie fixierte ihren Blick auf die heiße Glut und die Funken, welche manchmal entstanden. Dûroliel brach, weiter dorthin starrend, das Schweigen.  
  
"Hast du schon einmal ein Lebewesen getötet?"  
  
Leicht irritiert blickte die junge Elbe sie an und schüttelte, dann langsam den Kopf. "Nein ..."  
  
"Was suchst du dann noch hier? So schlimm das auch klingen mag, aber du bist hier fehl am Platz. Geh nach Hause und lebe dein Leben weiter."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten warf sie Carêl einen ernsten Blick zu, der voller Sorge war. Langsam reichte es dem 'Nestküken'. Immer mussten alle sie, wie eine 157 Jährige behandeln. Nicht, dass Malina gegen ihr Vorhaben, an dem Krieg Teil zu nehmen, war, jetzt musste auch noch die einzige Elbe, die sie während ihrer Ausbildung zum Heer zur Freundin gewann, ihr sagen, dass sie gehen soll. Nun fiel sie ihr auch noch in den Rücken!  
  
Ohne Dûroliel zu antworten, wand die junge Elbe sich ab und schritt wütend davon. Dass die ältere Elbe ihren Namen rief, überhörte sich vollkommen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Lager nicht mehr weit von dem Schlachtfeld entfernt war. Das hieß, dass sie auch Ascorlon näher kam.  
  
Carêl plante noch in dieser Nacht alleine loszuziehen, um ihren Geliebten zu befreien. Die Nacht brach herein und bedeckte alles mit ihrer unendlichscheinenden Dunkelheit. Carêl wartete bis auch der letzte Krieger sich zur Ruhe legte und nur noch die Nachwachte blieb.  
  
Dann verschwand sie im Schatten eines Zeltes und schlich auf leisen Solen zu ihrem eigenen. Von dort nahm sie das Nötigste, was sie brauchte und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg. Erst beim Morgengrauen würde ihnen Carêl's Fehlen auffallen. Sie passierte den Wasserfall und ging den Fluss entlang in Richtung Anórien.  
  
Zwischendurch überquerte Carêl die kleineren Flüsse die in den Anduin mündeten. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihr den Weg erhellten erreichte sie Anórien. Die Elbe war sehr erschöpft, doch sie wollte noch nicht Rast machen und so ging sie weiter. Nach einpaar Stunden sah sie ein, dass es nicht so weiter gehen konnte und unterbrach ihre Reise.  
  
Vereinzelte Bäume verzierten die Landschaft. Carêl beschloss, sich auf einen dieser Bäume zu legen, da das Orklager hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste. Kaum hatte sie es sich da oben gemütlich gemacht, schon stach ihr etwas ins Auge, was sie beinahe vom Baum fallen ließ. Vor ihr, einige Kilometer entfernt, erblickte sie das feindliche Lager. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Carêl beschloss noch in der folgenden Nacht ihren Liebsten zu befreien. Mit den Gedanken wieder vereint zu sein, schlief die junge Elbe ein.  
  
***  
  
Als Malina aus ihren Träumen erwachte, war der Morgen noch jung. Sie zog sich an und verließ das Zelt. Legolas schien bereits auf den Beinen zu sein, da die junge Herrscherin alleine im Bett lag, ehe sie es verließ. Draußen traf sie auf einige ihrer Krieger und Kriegerinnen. Die Elbe betrat das Zelt, indem alles besprochen wurde und begegnete sogleich ihrem Liebsten und den anderen Elbenherrschern.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mylords."  
  
"Einen guten Morgen, Mylady."  
  
Malina schritt zur Karte, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag, studierte sie und sah dann zu den restlichen Elben auf. "Wenn wir die Wasserfälle passiert haben, müssen wir nur über die Flüsse die in den Anduin münden und schon hätten wir Anórien erreicht." Während sie sprach fuhr sie mit ihrem Finger über die Strecke, die sie vorschlug.  
  
Elrond stellte sich neben das einzige weibliche Elbenwesen und blickte abwechselnd zweifelnd von ihr, zu der Karte und wieder zurück. "Wisst ihr überhaupt, aus welcher Richtung der Feind kommt?" Sie machte darauf ein ratloses Gesicht und konnte nur mit "Nein" antworten. Der Herrscher Bruchtals fuhr mit seinen Fragen und Worten fort.  
  
"Wenn wir wüssten woher Minaton ... kommt, hätten wir wenigstens die Sicherheit, dass er nicht aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen würde."  
  
Celeborn war anderer Meinung und so fiel er Elrond ins Wort(, ehe dieser noch weiter sprach), "Entschuldigt, aber wer würde in einem Krieg aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen?"  
  
"Minaton ..." Wieder waren alle Blicke bei Malina, welche ihren Beitrag, zu dieser Konversation leistete. "Ihm könnte man, in diesem Fall, alles zutrauen. Er ist hinterhältig und sobald sich ihm die Chance bietet, einen Vorteil aus seinem Vorhaben schlagen, würde er sie nutzen. Herr Elrond hat recht. Wir sollten vorsichtiger denn je sein, sonst kann es leicht passieren, dass wir im Nachteil sind."  
  
"Da gebe ich dir recht," Legolas stellte sich ihr gegenüber und setzte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Vor allen du solltest auf dich achten. Du weißt, was er will." Den letzten Satz konnte sie nur mit einem Nicken bestätigen. Schlussendlich hatte sie das letzte Wort.  
  
"Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe. Es ist wohl am besten, wenn ich unseren Truppen Bescheid gebe." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zelt und gab den Befehl, dass sich alle Krieger versammeln sollen, was auch schnell geschah. Sie teilte ihnen mit, was für die Vorbereitung sehr wichtig war. Den Rat vorsichtig zu sein, nahmen sich alle zu Herzen.  
  
Zum Abschluss dieses Morgens wurde noch die Anwesenheit der Truppen getestet. Fast keiner fehlte, bis auf eine Elbe - Carêl. Da sie sich nicht ausgetragen hatte und auch sonst niemanden meldete, sie würde das Heer verlassen, erfuhr es sehr schnell die Person, die das Heer später leiten wird. Malina.  
  
***  
  
Ihr Schlaf dauerte nicht lange, da sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihm wollte. Sobald sie voll da war, kletterte sie vom Baum und schlich sich in die Nähe des feindlichen Lagers. Nur wenige Meter entfernt, überblickte sie die Situation dort und als sie sich sicher war, sie könnte hinein, ging sie.  
  
Sehr schnell machte Carêl den Aufenthaltsort ihres Liebsten aus und bewegte sich zu ihm, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass ihre Chance unentdeckt zu belieben gering war. Als er sie sah hätte er Jubeln können, doch sehr bald wandelte sich sein glücklicher Gesichtsausdruck in einen geschockten.  
  
Noch bevor die Elbe sich umdrehen konnte, um zu sehen, was hinter ihr war, bekam sie einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und verlor ihr Bewusstsein. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis Carêl endlich wieder zu sich kam und die Schmerzen spürte, welche die Nebenwirkung vom Schlag waren.  
  
"Carêl, wieso bist du hier?"  
  
"Ascorlon?" Da saß er, neben ihr. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Fesseln und dann auf ihre. Eindeutig, sie wurde erwischt und saß mit ihrem Liebsten in einem Boot. "Sie haben mich also gefangen ..."  
  
"Carêl, du solltest gar nicht hier sein. Was machst du hier und wo hast du die Rüstung her?"  
  
Die junge Elbe blickte ihm in die Augen. Die Besorgtheit und Angst um sie, spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder. "Ich hatte vor dich zu retten, was leider schief ging. Die Rüstung trage ich, weil ich mich fürs Heer eingetragen hatte."  
  
"Fürs Heer? Bist du wahnsinnig?? - Du geht's in den Krieg und läufst Gefahr zu sterben!"  
  
"Also, diese Gefahr ist nun vorbei."  
  
"Ach glaubst du?" Jetzt wirkte er gereizt. "Carêl, schau mich an. Schau dir meine Wunden an. Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass hier die Gefährdung auf den Tod geringer ist, als da draußen im Schlachtfeld. Sie, die Orks, haben mich jeden Tag, an dem ich hier bei Bewusstsein war, zusammen geschlagen. Und erst letztlich wurde ich von ihnen gebranntmarkt! Sag nun noch einmal, dass dir hier nichts schlimmes passieren wird."  
  
"Ascorlon, du lebst aber noch." Seine Augen sprachen nicht mehr von Sorge und Angst, nein sondern auch von Wut und leichter Verzweiflung.  
  
"Ja, noch. Wie lange glaubst du, lassen sie mich am Leben? Oder dich? Vielleicht wollen sie dich auch noch vorher quälen."  
  
"Lass den Blödsinn."  
  
"Blödsinn? Das einzige was an dieser Geschichte hier ein Blödsinn war, ist dass du hier herkamst, um mich zu befreien. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Dieses Orkheer hier beträgt in etwa 14.000 solcher Kreaturen. Dachtest du tatsächlich, dass du so locker reinmarschieren kannst und mit mir wieder raus?"  
  
Carêl starrte zu Boden und entgegnete ihm erst einmal gar Nichts. Ascorlon erkannte, dass ihre Augen glasig waren und sie nach Luft rang'. Dann, so leise wie das Flüstern des Windes sprach sie, "Ich wollte dich nur wieder bei mir haben. Den Gedanken, dich auf ewig zu verlier ertrug ich nicht. Bitte verzeih mir ..."  
  
"Carêl ..." Er gab seine gefesselten Hände über ihren Kopf, zog die junge Elbe näher an sich heran und hielt sie bei ihrem Rücken fest. Sie lehnte sich nur an ihn an, schloss ihre Augen und lauschte seinen Worten. " ... ich wollte dich nicht verletzen ..."  
  
Ascorlon seufzte kurz, wobei er zum Himmel empor blickte, welcher sich langsam verfinsterte - was Regen bedeutete - und setzte fort, " ... Ich mache mir nur so große Sorgen um dich. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Deswegen war ich vorhin auch so ... gereizt. Ich habe ... große Angst um dich ... Ich liebe dich doch ..."  
  
"Ich weiß ... ich weiß ..." Ihre Stimme brach. Er hatte sie doch tatsächlich zum Weinen gebracht. In manchen Momenten, wie in diesem, verdammte er, dass er wie ein Wasserfall sprach - selbst wenn die Worte rührend waren - und nicht damit aufhörte.  
  
Er merkte, wie sie sich in seiner zerrissenen Kleidung verkrallte. Der Elb fiel aus der Rolle, da er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Verzweifelt bemühte er sich darum, sie wieder zu beruhigen und ihm ging es auf die Nerven, dass er die Blicke der Ork im Nacken hatte.  
  
Nachdem sie sich einiger Maßen wieder beruhigt hatte, hob er seine Hände wieder über ihren Kopf, drehte sich zu den unerwünschten Zuschauern um und fragte sie entnervt, "Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns den ganzen Tag lang zu beobachten??"  
  
Darauf fanden die Orks plötzlich eine dringende Beschäftigung der sie nachgehen mussten. "Orks ..." Während er diesen Rassennamen abfällig aussprach, rollte er seine Augen und brachte seine Liebste zum Lächeln. Als er sie so sah, war er ein bisschen irritiert und fragte zaghaft, "Habe ... ich was falsch gemacht?"  
  
Sie lachte kurz und antwortete mit einem freundlichen "Nein". Nun war sie es, die ihre gefesselten Hände über seinen Kopf hob und hinter seinem Kopf legte. "Ascorlon, weißt du was?"  
  
Er hob die Augenbraue und sah sie nur fragend an. "Nein, ich habe keine hellseherische Fähigkeiten."  
  
"Milin cen." Carêl beugte sich vor und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. Nach dem Kuss blickte sie tief in seine Augen und sprach weiter. "Weißt du, warum ich dich liebe? - Weil du so bist, wie du bist. Ich verstehe schon, warum du vorhin so reagiert hast. Zugegeben, mein Vorhaben war nicht klug überlegt, aber ich bin jetzt bei dir und nur das zählt. Egal, ob wir nun wieder in Rohan wäre, oder ob wir hier sind, solange ich bei dir bin, ist das nicht von Belangen."  
  
Sie wollte ihn wieder küssen, doch er zog seinen Kopf zurück, so dass sie ihn einen fragenden Blick zu warf. Seine Antwort lautete, "Du weißt schon, dass wir tief in der du-weißt-schon-was stecken."  
  
Wieder hatte die Elbe einen Grund zu lächeln. "Nein ... Uns geht es doch bestens ..." Ihr Lächeln verriet, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte, was ihm ebenfalls Anlass zum lächeln gab. Bevor sie sich erneut küssten, sagte er noch, " Na dann ist ja gut."  
  
***  
  
Wer ist die lahmste Schnecke der Welt? Na? Wer kann das wohl sein? - BINGO! Ich!!! Ok, ok, ich war in den letzten Tage kaum zu Hause, oder musste für meine ach so geliebte *würg* Schule hackeln. Glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich der nächsten Zeit schneller werde. Wohl eher langsamer ... Dann lerne ich das Rückwärtsgehen. Ist auch was ...  
  
Zur meiner Verteidigung ... Das nächste Chap von "Live to die" wird sehr bald folgen. Ihr müsst euch nur gedulden (also die, die es interessiert).  
  
Noch frohes Warten (Nix da, frohe Weihnachten. Die sind schon längst vorbei ... ok, im nachhinein frohe Weihnachten und frohes Neues Jahr.)  
  
Sarah 


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24. Das letzte Gefecht Teil 1  
  
"Malina, warte ... Wo willst du hin?"  
  
Legolas eilte seiner Liebsten nach, die auf dem Weg zu den Pferden war. Ihr war anscheinend völlig egal, dass sie somit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, der Truppen auf sich zog. Sie sprach zu dem Elben, ohne stehen zu bleiben, oder sich umzudrehen. "Ich muss sie finden."  
  
"Warte!" Er packte sie am Handgelenk und brachte sie zum Stehen. Maline drehte blickte in seine Augen und er konnte ihre Sorge in den Ihren erkennen. "Legolas, sie ist weg. Sie weiß ganz genau, welch einer Gefahr sie sich ausgesetzt hat und dennoch ist sie gegangen. Alleine. Um ihn zu retten."  
  
"Du kannst ihr aber nicht nachlaufen ... Deine Truppen brauchen dich. Du bist die Königin der Elben Rohans. Selbst wenn diese junge Elbe ihr eigenes Leben gefährdet, kannst du dich nicht deinen Pflichten entziehen. Du musst dein Heer führen ..."  
  
"Was ist, wenn die Orks sie erwischen?"  
  
"Malina, du kannst damit rechnen, dass die Orks sie bereits haben. Sie wurde seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen und ihr Schlafplatz ist unbenutzt. Carêl müsste demnach schon seit gestern abend davon gelaufen sein. Außerdem ist eines der Boote weg. Glaub mir, sie wurde bereits gefasst. Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen, sondern nur dich selbst in Gefahr bringen ... und das werde ich zu verhindern wissen ..."  
  
Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los und sie ging wieder zu ihrem Zelt zurück. Der Prinz von Düsterwald bewegte sich schlussendlich in Richtung Hauptzelt, als er eine bekannte stimme vernahm, die "Hey! Spitzohr!" rief. Er drehte sich um und sah Gimli, gefolgt von Aragorn. Sofort erhellte sich seine Miene und er begrüßte freudig seine Freunde.  
  
"Gimli, Aragorn, schön euch zu sehen. Bitte entschuldigt die Frage, aber warum seit ihr hier?" Gimli gab ihm zur Antwort, "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir dich im Stich lassen. Wir haben oft zusammen gekämpft, also warum sollten dir nicht wieder beistehen?"  
  
Aragorn setzte fort, "Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin sind damit beschäftigt ihr eigenen Länder zu verteidigen. Ich habe Faramir kurzzeitig die Verantwortung über Gondor übergeben. Arwen herrscht und Faramir beschützt das Land ..."  
  
"Du hast das gut überdacht, mein Freund." Legolas nickte anerkennend, während er sprach. Dann begaben sie sich zum Hauptzelt, wo sie wieder auf Malina trafen, welche sich über eine der vielen Landkarten, die am Tisch ausgebreiteten lagen, beugte und sie studierte.  
  
Thranduil und Elrond standen an ihrer Seite, bemerkten die Neuankömmlinge und hießen sie sogleich willkommen. Die junge Königin blickte auf und begrüßte ebenfalls die zwei. Zusammen hielten sie eine Besprechung ab, wann und wie sie in Anórien einkehren würden.  
  
Sie beschlossen, noch in dieser Nacht aufzubrechen, mit den Booten den Fluss hinunter zu fahren, eine kleine Pause zu machen und in das Gebiet zu marschieren. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann werden sie dort auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen und ihren Feinden in die Augen blicken.  
  
***  
  
Der Tag verging und die Nacht brach herein. Die Schatten auf der toten Erde zogen sich in die Länge und bald waren die klaren Umrisse von der Dunkelheit verdeckt. Carêl lag in Ascorlon's Armen und ihr war gleichgültig, wo sie war, Hauptsache sie war bei ihm.  
  
Die junge Elbe genoss jede Sekunde, in der sie seine Gegenwart spürte. Eben so erging es auch ihm. Er war froh sie wieder bei sich zu haben, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie in Gefahr schwebte. Es tat ihm gut Carêl in seine Nähe zu wissen.  
  
"Ascorlon?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Wie lange glaubst du dauert es, bis der Krieg beginnt?"  
  
"Ich befürchte, nicht mehr lange. Sie sind bereits gewappnet und warten nur noch auf die Gegner."  
  
Die Elbe blickte zu ihm auf und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Orks, die umher gingen und arbeiteten. Erst nach einiger Zeit sprach sei, "Sie könnten schon morgen hier sein ..."  
  
***  
  
Der Tag verging wie im Fluge und sie machten sich auf nach Anórien. Der Mond erhellte ihnen den Weg, während sie fast lautlos mit den Booten den Fluss entlange fuhren. Es dauerte nicht lange, schon bald passierten sie die Wasserfälle und schritten gen Süden durch die Mündungen der Entwasser, wo sie für 3 Stunden halt machten.  
  
"Bald ziehen wir weiter ..." Malina überblickte das Gebiet. Neben ihr stand Legolas, welcher es ihr gleichtat. Beide trugen Rüstungen aus Mithril, welche in der aufgehenden Sonne glänzten. Der Wind strich durch ihr Haar und ließ es zwischendurch in sanften Wellen auf die Schulter gleiten.  
  
"Legolas ..."  
  
"Ja?" Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, bemerkte jedoch, dass sie weiterhin in die Ferne starrte. Auch als sie wieder zu ihm sprach, wendete sie ihren Blick nicht von dem unendlichen Horizont.  
  
"Meinst du, ich führe sie zum Sieg?"  
  
"Malina, du bist eine gute Königin. Zweifle nicht an dir selbst." Nun sah sie ihm in die Augen. Irgendwie hatten sie etwas beruhigendes an sich. "Legolas, ich habe Angst. Was ist wenn ..." Ehe sie noch ein weiteres Wort von sich geben konnte, legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen.  
  
"Du wirst schon das Richtige machen. Ob wir nun siegen oder verlieren, kann niemand so genau sagen. Du brauchst keine Angst haben ... Ich bin an deiner Seite." Für einpaar Sekunden lächelte die junge Königin, dann blickte wieder mit ernster Miene in Richtung Sonnenaufgang.  
  
Sie verweilten nur noch 2 Stunden dort. Alle wussten, dass sie bald am Schlachtfeld stehen und gegen ihre Feinde kämpfen. Nicht nur Malina hatte Angst, sondern auch einige unter den Kriegern bangten um ihre Zukunft. Dennoch zogen sie alle in das letzte Gefecht, welches für Ruhe und Frieden in Mittelerde sorgen sollte.  
  
***  
  
Carêl wurde unsanft von einem Ork geweckt, der ihr und Ascorlon befahl ihm zu folgen. Die Kreatur führte die zwei Elben direkt in das Zelt von Minaton, dann verschwand sie.  
  
"So, so ..." Der Anführer der Ork saß bequem in seinem Stuhl und warf den Zweien herablassende Blicke zu. "Ihr seit also dieses nervige Elbenpack ... Wisst ihr was? Ihr seit eingeladen uns als Geisel zu dienen. Es ist ziemlich sicher, dass ihr im Krieg fallen werden, aber das ist schließlich kein Verlust."  
  
Wäre Ascorlon nicht gefesselt, würde er Minaton die Zähne aus dem Mund schlagen. Er hasste diesen Menschen. Was der Elb noch mehr verabscheute, als des Menschen herablassende Art und Stimme, war sein Blick. Kalt und überheblich. Carêl wusste, wie Ascorlon fühlte und schwankte selber zwischen Angst und Hass.  
  
"Nun ... Elben, macht euch bereit, den noch heute werden wir in die Schlacht ziehen. Heute Nacht wird Blut vergossen und mit Sicherheit auch das eure ..."  
  
Jetzt platzte Ascorlon der Kragen. "Pass auf ... Mensch ... sonst wird dein wertloses Blut vergossen, ehe der Kampf beginnt." Minaton schritt auf den Elben zu, sah ihn verächtlich in die Augen und drehte sich dann böse lachend um. Nachdem er wieder Platz nahm, blickte er die zwei erneut so an und stachelte den Elben somit auf.  
  
"Du bist lustig, Elb. Du kannst mir nichts tun, den würdest du nur einen Schritt machen, würden meine Orks deinen Körper mit ihren Pfeilen durchbohren."  
  
Ascorlon atmete hörbar ein und aus, während Carêl immer zu zwischen dem Menschen und dem Elben hin und her schaute. Sie fragte sich, wie viel ihr geliebter schon ertragen musste, dass er nun so leicht reizbar war. Natürlich regte es sie auf, dass sie als belanglos und ihr Leben als wertlos bezeichnet wurden, aber sie bebte nicht so wie er vor Wut.  
  
"Um endlich zu dem Punkt zu kommen, weswegen ich euch hier her riefen ließ ... Ihr werdet mitkommen, macht euch aber keine Hoffnungen. Gsunz wird auf euch aufpassen. Gsunz ... man möge der Person vergeben, die dem Ork diesen Namen gab ... - Reklot!"  
  
Ein Orks betrat das Zelt und erwartete Anweisungen von seinem Herrn. "Bringe diese zwei Missgestalten zu ihren Plätzen und schau, dass alle zum Abmarsch bereit sind. In einer halben Stunde ziehen wird ins Landes Innere. " Die Kreatur brachte die zwei Elben an ihre Plätze, Gsunz kam und nachdem der Ork die Nachricht verbreitet hatte, wuselten alle herum, bauten die Zelte ab und legten ihre "Rüstungen" an.  
  
***  
  
Der Tag verging und die Nacht bracht herein. Während die Sonne unterging, die Schatten sich erneut in der Dunkelheit verloren, brach der Lärm vor Tausenden Kriegern und Orks die Stille. Sobald sie das Gesicht des anderen erkennen konnten machten beide großen Heere halt.  
  
Vor den großen Heeren saßen die jeweiligen Anführer auf ihren Rössern. Neben Malina befand sich Legolas, ebenfalls auf seinem Ross. Eine unbestimmte Zeit lang, wahrscheinlich nur einige Sekunden, standen sie sich gegenüber. Schweigend. Ihre Schwerter und Bogen breithaltend. Auf den Beginn wartend.  
  
Die Herrscherin der Elben Rohans nutzte diese Zeit und suchte mit ihren Augen nach Carêl und Ascorlon, welche sie auch fand. Minaton brach die Stille und hetzte derweilen seine Truppen auf.  
  
"Seht sie euch an!! Elben ...! Ihr fragt euch sicher warum sie verschont wurden und ihr nicht! Ihr wurdet damals gequält, doch schmäht euch nicht, den nun seit ihr nicht mehr so schwach, wie sie! Ihr seit vollendet und geradezu perferkt! Kommt!! Lasst uns diese Schwächlinge besiegen!!"  
  
Die Orks begannen zu jubeln und zu grölen. Sie fühlten sich durch seine Worte bestärkt, wobei er selber nicht so ganz an das glaubte, was er gerade von sich gab. Minaton wusste genau, dass die Orks alles Andere als perfekt waren, doch wenn er sie damit aufstacheln konnte, war ihm jede Lüge recht.  
  
Malina richtete auch noch einpaar letzte Worte an die Elben.  
  
"Elben Rohans, Bruchtals, Lóthloriens und Düsterwalds!! Ihr habt Minaton gehört! Wir sollen schwach sein! Wir wissen besser, als jeder anderer, wo unsere Grenzen liegen! Wir wissen, dass wir nicht schwächer, sondern stärker, als diese Orks sind! Kämpft mutig, aber vergesst nicht, den Grund, warum wir hier sind!! Nicht um Orks abzuschlachten! Nein! Wir sind hier, um unsere Ruhe und Freiheit zu kämpfen!! Wie viele Opfer gab es?! Es sind zu viele, doch wir handeln nicht zu spät! Noch nicht ...! Darum sage ich euch ... Gebt euer Alles was ihr habt, im Gedanken an unser Ziel!!"  
  
Obwohl man die Elben als eher ruhig kannte, begannen auch sie zu jubeln. Dann war der Moment gekommen. Die Elbenherrscherin zog ihr Schwert und richtete es noch vorne. Elben, so auch Orks stürzten auf einander zu. Malina und Minaton kämpften auf den Pferden mit den Schwertern.  
  
Bevor sie sich vor Legolas getrennt hatte, bat sie ihn, Carêl und Ascorlon zu befreien. Er schoss sich den Weg frei und drang so zu ihnen durch. Die Orks erkannten aber seine Absicht und stellten sich ihm erstrecht in den Weg. Gsunz Truppe versuchte auch den Elben aufzuhalten, doch er kam langsam voran. Als die Pfeile nichts mehr brachten, stieg er vom Pferd und zog seine Kurzschwerter.  
  
Die zwei Geiseln nutzten das Chaos und schlichen sich davon. Nebenbei schafften sie es, ihre Fesseln loszuwerden und liefen dann an den Kämpfenden vorbei in Richtung Feldrand. Legolas sah dies, doch er machte so weiter, um die Orks abzulenken. Gsunz jedoch erkannte sehr schnell, dass seine Gefangenen getürmt waren und er schickte ihnen eine andere Truppe nach.  
  
Carêl geriet in Panik, als sie sah, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Beide eilten durch Elben und Orks Massen. Klirrende Schwerter. Das Pfeifen von manchen Pfeilen. Schreie von denen, die verletzt werden, wurden, oder gar im Sterben lagen. Grunzen und tierische Schreie von den Orks, die kämpften, oder fielen. Blut ... Überall war Blut ... der Boden war von dieser Flüssigkeit geradezu durchtränkt ... der Gestank des Blutes verschaffte Carêl eine Übelkeit, die sie zuvor noch nie hatte.  
  
Immer wieder blickte sie zurück und musste mit jedem Mal feststellen, dass die Orks immer näher kamen. Ascorlon trieb sie an noch schneller zu laufen. Er merkte, dass die Orks mehren als nur Schwerteer bei sich trugen, deshalb lief er voraus, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie ihm Zickzack in Richtung Feldrand.  
  
***  
  
"Du wirst gegen mich verlieren." Minaton schlug auf Malina ein, welche nur gekonnt abwehrte. Während ihres Kampfes, führten sie ein Streitgespräch. "Minaton, du träumst ja wohl."  
  
"Tue ich das?" Ein weiterer Schlag von ihm wurde von ihr lockerst abgewehrt. Minaton umfassen mit seiner freien Hand die Hand von Malina, mit welcher sie ihr Schwert festhielt und drückte sie nach oben. Somit gingen auch beide Schwerter in die Höhe und beide standen sich ganz knapp gegenüber.  
  
"Minaton, was soll das werden?" Mit ihrer freien Hand schlug die ihn in die Seite, wo seine Rüstung offen war und er ließ sie blitzartig los. Er fing sich schnell und griff erneut an. Für beide existierte die Welt um sie herum nicht. Sie hörten auch nicht das Klirren der Schwerter oder das Grunzen oder Schreien. Und sie rochen nicht das Blut, welches nach Tod roch.  
  
Beide sahen sich voller Hass an. Die Schwerter trafen immer schwer auf einander und beide fühlten sich mit jedem Hieb stärker, was dann auch auf die Kraft erhöhte, die sie auf ihre Waffen ausübten. Wären die Klingen nicht aus Mithril gewesen, würden sie bei dieser Gewalt, bei der sie immer auf einander trafen, zerbrechen.  
  
***  
  
Niemand auf diesem Feld sah die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die gegen die Dunkelheit mehr und mehr verloren und schlussendlich starben. Vollkommene Finsternis herrschte, doch nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld. Während viele weiterkämpften, gingen manche, die nicht zu kämpfen vermochten, umher und schleppten die Orkleichen auf mehrere Haufen, die sie dann anzündeten.  
  
***  
  
Legolas hatte es geschafft die nervigen Ork, die ihn angriffen, loszuwerden. Er suchte mit den Augen nach ihnen und fand sie. Der Elb fragte sich nicht, warum die Beiden hin und her liefen, anstatt gerade aus, den er erblickte sogleich die Horde Orks, welche die beiden verfolgte. Flink eilte er in ihre Richtung. Unterdessen erlegte Legolas noch einpaar Orks, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten, ob nun mit Absicht oder nicht.  
  
***  
  
"Lauf, Ascorlon, sie kommen immer näher." Der Angesprochene wunderte sich, wie seine Liebste es schaffte in dem Tempo zu laufen und dennoch zu den Verfolgern zurückzublicken. Bei ihrer Flucht wäre er beinahe in ein weitgeschwungenes Schwert von einen der Kämpfenden, hinein gelaufen. Zu seinem Glück ergab das nur eine kleine Schnittwunde an seiner Wange.  
  
Als der Elb nach vorne sah, erspähte er bereits den Rand des Schlachtfeldes. Seltsamer Weise standen dort auch alle Pferde, mit denen die herkamen, sprich, fünf Pferde. Seine Miene erhellte sich und er begann noch schneller zu laufen. "Warte, nicht so schnell ...!" Carêl zog er förmlich mit sich.  
  
"Carêl! Vorne!" Sie wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dorthin, wo sie es sollte und war erleichtert bald aus diesem Alptraum hinauszukommen. Die Orks hinter ihr waren ihr egal, genau so wie Malina, an der sie vorbei liefen. Die junge Elbe fühlte sich auf einmal leichter und sicher, als ... Sie stürzte. Ascorlon blieb ruckartig stecken und drehte sich zur Carêl um.  
  
"Carêl, was hast ... du ..." Erst jetzt entdeckte er den Pfeil, der aus ihrem Rücken ragte. Er zog ihn nicht heraus, sondern brach ihn ab. Als er sie umdrehte, musste er voller Entsetzten erkennen, dass der Pfeil ihre Brust durchbohrt hatte. Vorne sah man die rotglänzende Spitze. Die Orks kamen näher und näher, doch im Schock bemerkte keiner der zwei Elben, wie gefährlich ihre Lage war.  
  
***  
  
Das Ende nähert sich ... Bitte reviewt mir. Auch jene, die stille Leser sind. Bitte gebt mir eure Kritik. Es wird nur noch wenige Kapiteln geben, also ... nutzt die Chance und schreibt mir.  
  
Wenn ich fertig bin, habe ich nur etwas unter einem Jahr gebraucht ... Ok, ich bin zu lahm, aber ... *Worte fehlen* Ok, ok, verschreit mich als lahmste FF-Autorin. Mir doch egal ... 


	25. Chapter 25

Was gibt's zu meiner Ausred . Entschuldigung zu sagen . Sorry? ... ok SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! Eigentlich sollte dieses Chap schon vor über einer Woche ins Internet gestellt werden, aber da kamen mir doch glatt der Schulball und der Skikurs in den Weg. Nun ja... besser jetzt, als nie! ... Soviel zu meiner Verteidigung ...  
  
Kapitel 25. Das letzte Gefecht Teil 2  
  
Schreie ... Blut ... Dunkelheit ... Krieg ...  
  
Ein Feld bedeckt mit leblosen Elben, Orks und dessen Lebenstrank. Brennende, tote Körper, die auf einen Haufen geworfen waren und überall der Gestank des Todes. Während einige den Geschmack der Vergänglichkeit erfuhren, kämpften viele weiter. Sie schossen ihre Pfeile, oder schlugen mit den Schwertern auf einander ein. Beherrscht von Hass, Wut, Rachelust und Blutdurst führten sie den Krieg. So wie manche ihr Recht einforderten, wollten die anderen ihren Frieden. Alle wussten sie, was der Preis für ihr Ziel war, doch sie ginge das Risiko ein ihn bezahlen zu müssen.  
  
In Mitten der Kämpfenden und Toten befanden sie sich. Sie, verwundet durch einen Orkpfeil, lag in den Armen ihres Liebsten. Ihre Verfolger näherten sich und würden ihnen das Leben rauben, aber auch der Retter nahte. Ascorlon blickte kurz zu den auf sie zu kommenden Orks auf, ehe er zu ihr sprach.  
  
"Carêl ... kannst du noch gehen?" Die Elbe brach kein Wort heraus. Sie schüttelte nur geschwächt ihren Kopf. Sie wusste, dass ihr Ende nicht weit weg lang. Schwer richtete sie ihre letzten Worte an ihn.  
  
"Ascorlon ... ich liebe dich ..."  
  
Er unterbrach sie kurz. "Carêl ..." Es war mehr ein Flehen, als das einfache nennen ihres Namens. Er flehte, sie würde am Leben bleiben, doch seine Bitte würde nicht erhört. Die junge Elbe setzte fort, bevor sie ihr Schicksal ereilte.  
  
" ... du musst mich zurück lassen ... fliehe ... rette ... dich ... bitte ..."  
  
Ascorlon konnte und wollte es nicht. Der Elbe verneinte, jedoch sie ließ nicht ab. "Ascorlon, sein nicht dumm ... rette dich selbst ... lass mich zurück und gehe ... ich bin bereits verloren, aber ... aber du ... du ... kannst dem hier entfliehen ... du musst es nur tun ..."  
  
"Nicht ohne dich."  
  
***  
  
Legolas' Weg zu den beiden Elben war nicht mehr weit. Er stellte sich den Orks, die auf Carêl und Ascorlon zu schnellten, in den Weg und erlegte einem nach dem anderen. Nachdem die letzte Kreatur ihren letzte Atemzug machte, war die Gefahr gebannt. Er eilte zu ihn und ihr, doch er kam zu spät.  
  
Carêl war tot. Ascorlon presste ihren leblosen Körper an sich und ließ seinen Schmerzen freien Lauf. Der Prinz Düsterwalds legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, worauf der junge Elbe fragend und mit einem Glitzern im Gesicht zu ihm aufsah.  
  
"Ich weiß, wie du sie wieder zurück holen kannst. Frage nicht, nimm sie und folge mir. Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und wartete, bis Ascorlon ihm mit Carêl in den Armen folgte. Zwar kamen ihnen Hindernisse in den Weg, doch diese beseitigte Legolas. Sie eilten zum Rand und setzten sich auf die Pferde, wobei der junge Elbe dem Prinzen Carêl für einpaar Sekunden übergab.  
  
Auf zwei Pferden ritten sie zuerst zum Zeltlager, der Elben, wo Pflegerinnen die Verwundeten verarzteten. Von dort nahm der Prinz Düsterwalds ein Bündel mit sich und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Chelat. Sie benötigten eine Nacht um anzukommen. Zu ihrem Glück, waren die Pferde so schnell, sonst hätten sie noch länger gebraucht.  
  
Also die Sonne knapp über dem Horizont stand, betraten sie die Halle und legte die tote Elbe auf den Steintisch. Ascorlon sah auf die eingravierten Schriften in der Wand, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde für etwas anderes benötigt. Legolas erklärte ihm in knappen Worten, was er tun musste und ließ den Elb mit dem Wissen alleine.  
  
Ascorlon begann, indem er das Messer nahm und mit der Mithirlklinge einen tiefen Schnitt in die linke Handfläche machte. Dann ging er, wie ihm geheißen, um den Altar herum. Unterdessen sprach er die Worte:  
  
Dîn gur beren Dîn ûr Ihain In esteliel ne i anorad, Ma gwann  
  
Dîn cuil anna hon In ma taw lin In anna nîn cuil cen San teg hon ned i calad  
  
Si a thi n'arad Sain er hena san E tol ne i cuil A in bad  
  
Bei jedem Schritt kam ein Tropfen seines Lebenselexiers zu Boden. Er wiederholte die Formel und mit der Zeit begann die Wunde weis aufzuleuchten. Ach die eingravierten Schriften in der Wand, den Säulen und dem Steintisch begann zu glühen.  
  
Er stand nun vor seiner Liebsten und wiederholte weiterhin die Formel. Langsam aber sicher nahm ihn eine unglaubliche Wärme ein. Diese Wärme wurde zur Hitze und erschwerte es ihm, weiterzusprechen, doch er hörte nicht auf. Er sagte noch ein letztes Mal diese Worte, ehe er in strahlendweises Licht eingehüllt wurde.  
  
Es war so hell, dass der Elb seine Augen schließen musste. Als Ascorlon seine Augen öffnete, wunderte es ihn, dass er nicht bewusstlos wurde. Die Hitze war schlagartig verschwunden. Hatte das Ritual nicht funktioniert? Aber ... Legolas erzählte ihm, wie es Malina erlebte.  
  
Der Elb vertiefte sich so sehr in Gedanken, dass er zunächst nicht bemerkte, dass Carêl sich rührte. Erst als ihr ein Stöhnen entfuhr, schreckte er auf und ließ dabei den Dolch fallen, der um ein Haar seinen Fuß traf. Während beide das Klirren der Mithrilklinge vernahmen setzte sie sich auf und er starrte sie an. Schlussendlich trafen sich ihre Blicke und die Elbe fragte, "Wo sind wir?  
  
***  
  
Die Sonne erhellte das Schlachtfeld im Gebiet Anórien. Bevor der Krieg begann, ordnete der Führer der Orktruppen an, dass sie vor Sonnenaufgang ein Serikum zusich nehmen sollten, was sie auch taten. Während die Orks nun die Möglichkeit hatten im hellen Licht weiterzukämpfen, ließen Minaton und Malina für keine Sekunde von einander ab, um sich auszuruhen. Beide waren erschöpft, doch ihr gegenseitiger Hass gab ihnen genug Kraft, um weiterzukämpfen. Wieder und wieder prallten die Klingen ihrer Schwerter auf einander. Manchmal sprühten sogar kleine Funken, wenn die Mithrilschneiden sich trafen.  
  
"Wie lange willst du dieses Spiel noch spielen, Elbenhure?"  
  
"Hure? Du nennst mich eine Hure?"  
  
"Du hast mich verraten und dich für diesen Taugenichts von einem Elben entschieden."  
  
"Ich habe nie etwas für dich empfunden! Bis auf Hass ... - Außerdem bist du, der Spielchen treibt."  
  
Konnte ihr gemeinsamer Hass noch größer werden? Sie bewarfen sich mit Schimpfwörtern, schlugen auf den anderen ein und verabscheuten sich vom ganzen Herzen. Würde sich einer die Zweien die Zeit nehmen und einmal einen Blick auf die anderen Kämpfenden riskieren, merkten sie schnell, dass sie mit ihrem Hass nicht alleine waren. Was machte der Krieg nur aus einem? Er brachte andere dazu jemanden Fremden zu hassen und gab ihnen das Verlangen nach dem Tod des "Feindes".  
  
Es dauerte nur noch einpaar Stunden, bis der letzte Orks gefallen währe. Die Orkleichen lagen aufeinander und brannten, unterdessen verweilten die toten Elben dort wo sie waren, bis jemand der umherstreifenden, lebenden Elben kam und die Nalor vollzog. Genau für den Fall, dass ein Elb dort den Tod finden würde, nahmen sie ihre Gegenstücke mit sich. Einzelne Lichtkokons spannten sich über die Toten und ließen ihren Körper ihrer Seele folgen.  
  
***  
  
Legolas hörte von außen, was innerhalb der Halle geschah. Erst nach dem er sicher war, dass Carêl wieder lebte, schrieb er eine Nachricht auf einen leeren Zettel, den er eigentlich für Kriegsbotschaften gebrauchte, legte dieses sichtbar vor die Halle und ritt dann davon. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren, doch es dauerte noch bis zum Sonnenuntergang, bis er zu ihr käme.  
  
Mit Develon eilte er nach Anórien. Sein treues Pferd trug ihn schnell zu seinem Ziel und vom weiten hörte er die Schreie und das Klirren der Schwerter. Von einem Hügel aus, blickte er über das Schlachtfeld. Wie er merkte, hatte sich die Anzahl der Krieger um einiges verringert. Ungefähr 100 Elben und 110/100/90/80 Orks standen noch. Was das töten dieser Kreaturen betraf, waren Legolas' Gleichen ziemlich flott.  
  
Der Elb suchte in der kämpfenden Menge nach seiner Liebsten. Er fand sie auch schnell und erkannte, dass sie ziemlich müde aussah. Seiner Meinung nach, hielt sie sich ziemlich wacker auf den Beinen, wobei ihr Hass Minaton gegenüber nicht so ganz unbeteiligt war. Legolas gab meinem Pferd das Zeichen, zum weiterreiten. Einige Meter trennten ihn noch von Malina ...  
  
***  
  
"Chelat? Wieso habe ich noch nie etwas von dieser Stadt gehört?" Carêl blickte Ascorlon fragend an, welcher neben ihr saß und dabei war sie aufzuklären. "Warum ...? Weil diese Stadt sehr alt und auf keiner Landkarte, egal wessen Zeitalters zufinden ist."  
  
"Gut zu wissen ... Woher weißt du von dieser Stadt?"  
  
"Ein Elb, der Prinz von Düsterwald, so glaube ich, brachte mich hier her. Er wartet draußen. Komm! Lass uns gehen." Er stand auf und zog sie, ohne auf Antwort zu warten, mit sich.  
  
Draußen angekommen fanden sie die Nachricht und lasen sie. Beide waren sich einig, dass sie Legolas folgen und somit zum Kriegsgeschehen zurückkehren würden. Zu zwei saßen sie auf Gilestel auf und ritten nach Anórien. Weder Carêl, noch Ascorlon wussten, dass ihre Ankunft zu spät wäre. Doch selbst, wenn sie ihren Weg schneller bestritten, wären sie nicht rechtzeitig angekommen.  
  
***  
  
Legolas erreichte das Schlachtfeld und erkannte, dass wieder mehr Orks und wenigere Elben ihr Leben lassen mussten. Kurzfristig beobachtete er den Kampf zwischen der Elbe, Malina, und dem Menschen, Minaton. Langsam aber sicher wurden Minatons Angriffen und die Abwehr immer schwächer. Es schien so als würde die junge Elbenkönigin den Sieg mit sich tragen, und tatsächlich ...  
  
*** Schwer rangen sie nach Atem. Ihre Kleidung, die sie unter ihren Rüstungen trugen, klebte an ihren Körpern. Trotz dass sie sehr erschöpft waren, wollte keiner von ihnen Nachlassen, je doch ... Minaton beging einen großen Fehler, welcher sein Schicksal mit sich trug.  
  
Nur eine Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit, gab Malina die Chance sein Schwert in die Höhe zu bringen, dass er mit erhobener Waffe und Armen dastand. Sie zog die ihre zurück, um die Klinge tief in seine Brust zu bohren. Vor Schock und Schmerz riss er seine Augen auf und ließ das Schwert fallen, welches hinter ihm klirrend auf den Boden fiel.  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog die Elbe, die nun blutverschmierte Mithrilklinge aus des Menschen Körper und sah zu, wie er zu erst zurück taumelte und Endens zu Boden ging. Da lag er nun ... der Feind ... tot ... besiegt. Die Königin spürte, wie sie die Kraft verließ, die sie noch zuvor so stark fühlte.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und ließ ihre Augen über das tot Gebiet wandern. Auch der letzte Ork war gefallen. Nur noch eine Hand von Elben war verschont, was nicht einmal so schlecht war, wenn man bedachte, dass das Orkheer ungefähr das dreifache vom gesamten Elbenheer war.  
  
Malina brauchte nicht lange, um Legolas zu erblicken. Es war vorbei. Ihre Erleichterung zeigte sie durch ein Lächeln. Sie ging auf ihn zu, mit dem einzigen Wunsch wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und endlich ihre Ruhe zu finden. Einzig sein Anblick verschaffte ihr etwas mehr Kraft, dass ihr das Gehen leichter fiel.  
  
Während des Kampfes bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie ihre Energie verlor und wie sie sich kleinere Verletzungen zuzog. Selbst die Geräusche um sie herum, waren für sie nicht existent. Ihr Gehör schien noch immer beeinträchtigt zu sein, den sie hörte nicht dieses Pfeifen ...  
  
***  
  
So - Das nächste Chap wird folgen .. noch in diesem Monat.  
  
Hab's eilig! Ciao  
  
Sarah 


	26. Chapter 26

So . hier ist es . mein letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ihr seit mir wegen dem Ende nicht all zu sehr böse, aber dazu sage ich am Schluss noch etwas. Also nach dem Epilog ... - Kleine Liedertips : nach dem 1. Mal *** könnt ihr "I'm OK" Christina Aguilera hören / für die, die es ganz dramatisch haben wollen, die können dann nach dem 1. Wechsel von Carêl und Ascorlon auf Legolas und Malina die "Sarabande" von Händel (ja, ein Stück aus der Klassischenmusik)/ für die Anderen ... ich kann euch da wirklich nur "Sleep Tight" von Sarah Brightman nahe legen.  
  
So, Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
Kapitel 26. Blätter und Blüten  
  
Jeder Schritt war eine Mühe, deshalb öffnete sie die Verschlüsse und ließ ihre Mithrilrüstung zu Boden fallen. Sekunden später bemerkte sie, dass diese Tat ein entscheidender Fehler war. Das Pfeifen, welches sie ebenfalls zu spät bemerkte, konnte sie nun auch nicht mehr warnen.  
  
Die Spitze des Pfeils bohrte sich tief in Malina's Rücken. Der Schmerz, welcher wie eine Welle über sie kam, brachte die Elbe dazu ihre Augen weit aufzureißen. Knapp, bevor sie kurzfristig ihr Augenlicht verlor, sah sie Legolas, der sie geschockt anblickte. Nebenbei bewegte er die Lippen, was soviel hieß, dass er etwas sagte. Die Elbenherrscherin konnte es allerdings nicht hören, da auch ihr Gehör seine Tätigkeit vernachlässigte.  
  
Zu erst ging sie in die Knie, dann schlug ihr Oberkörper hart am Boden auf. Alles drehte sich. Diese Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, verlieh ihr ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit. Sie schloss die Augen, da sie sonst auch nichts sah. Mehr und mehr nahm die Finsternis sie in Besitz ...  
  
***  
  
Er konnte es kaum glauben. Alles schien so unwirklich. In der einen Sekunde ging sie noch auf ihn zu ... und in der nächsten wurde sie von einem Pfeil durchbohrt. Ihr blasses Gesicht ... ihre schmerzerfüllten, weit aufgerissenen Augen ... all dies bescherte ihm einen starken Stich in seiner Brust.  
  
Hilflos musste Legolas mit ansehen, wie Malina zusammenbrach. Noch während dies geschah, rief er ihren Namen und stürmte zu der Elbe vor. Er kam bei ihr an, als sie schon am Boden lag. Vorsichtig brach er den Pfeil ab und drehte sie um. Der Elb hob ihren Oberkörper an, dass der abgebrochene Pfeil sie nicht noch mehr verletzte.  
  
"Malina ..."  
  
Fassungslos starrte er auf sie herab und flehte Illuvatar an, dass Malina dies überleben würde. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde, gäbe es nicht einmal die Alternative sie wiederzubeleben, da man dieses schon einmal mit ihr machte und es nicht ein zweitesmal möglich ist.  
  
Es verging nicht viel Zeit, bis sie ihre Augen öffnete, doch ihm kam es so vor als wären es Stunden gewesen. Die Elbe sah ihn ganz ruhig an. Keine Angst, kein Schmerz, oder sonstiges lag in ihrem Blick. Ihre Lippen, welche sonst immer rosig waren, hatten ihre gesamte Farbe verloren. Malina öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch was sie herausbekam, war fast Nichts. Legolas musste ihr konzentriert zuhören, sonst würde er sie nicht verstehen.  
  
"Ich werde ... sterben ..."  
  
"Nein ... du darfst nicht sterben, du wirst leben."  
  
"Legolas, bitte ... du kannst ... es nicht ... verhindern ... Es wird gescheh'n ... Ich will nur ... dass du weißt ... dass ich dich ..."  
  
"Noch nicht ... verabschiede dich bitte noch nicht ... Ich will nicht, dass du gehst ..." Des Elben Stimme brach und er war den Tränen schon sehr nahe. Legolas wusste, dass Selbst das Reden für sie anstrengend war. Er wusste, dass sie dies nicht überleben wird, und dennoch wollte er sie nicht loslassen. Er wollte und konnte es nicht. Trotzdem war er nicht derjenige, der das bestimmt.  
  
"Legolas ... Lai ..." Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. "Ich liebe dich ... das werde ich immer ... auch wenn ich tot bin ..." Die alleinige Erwähnung des Wortes "tot", ließ leise Tränen über seine Wangen rollen. "Naer avo (Sei nicht traurig) ..." Schwach hob sie eine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen eine Träne weg. "Milin cen (ich liebe dich) ... Canis (Deshalb) ... ava ereb awarthani cen ( werde ich dich nie alleine zurücklassen) ... Ára pan firni (Auch wenn ich sterbe) ... darthani ne lîn inc (bleibe ich in deinen Gedanken) ... Cuiani ne lîn gur (Ich lebe in deinem Herzen) ... Or gurieb (Für immer) ..."  
  
Egal was Malina sagte, immer mehr und mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihre Wege und starben in ihrem Haar und ihrer Kleidung. Sobald Legolas wieder seine Stimme fand, sprach er zu ihr, "Tain ûn, i milin, narannen nin, san firtha (Jenes Wesen, das ich liebe, erzählt mir, es werde sterben) ... Man le pednnen (Was du auch sagst) ... le awarthannen nin ne i firen amar (du lässt mich in der sterblichen Welt zurück)."  
  
"Baw (Nein) ..."  
  
"Doch ... Istach, man telitha (Du weißt, was kommen wird) ... Firitha (Du bist tot) ... a nîn gur (und mein Herz) ..." Sie blickte ihn geschockt an. Sie hörte das Wort, ohne dass er es je aussprechen würde. Malina war nun klar, dass er ihren Verlust nicht überstehen würde. Sein Herz würde zerbrechen und dies bedeutete dann seinen Tod.  
  
"Weißt du, was dein Gegenstück ist ...?" Sie bewegte ihre Lippen, als wollte sie etwas sagen, aber Legolas vernahm nur ein Hauchen ... ein Flüstern ... welches im warmen Abendwind davongetragen wurde. Beide merkten nicht, wie die Sonne langsam hinter den Hügeln verschwand und der Himmel sich dunkelorange/dunkelrot färbte.  
  
"Nîn rî (Meine Krone) ...?Nîn minei sereg (Mein einmaliges Blut)...? Nîn meleth (Meine Liebe) ...? Mîn meleth (Unsere Liebe)" Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Er liebte sie, wenn sie dies tat, aber es war wohl das letzte Mal, dass er seine Liebste so sehen würde. Der Gedanke daran, dass dieses Lächeln das Letzte wäre, ließ ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen schießen.  
  
Legolas nickte und wiederholte, "Mîn meleth. Ich werde die Nalor vollziehen. Ich will für immer bei dir sein." Sie blickte ihn fragend an und er erklärte, "Unsere Liebe ist das Gegenstück von dir und mir. Ich werde es benützen und mit dir von der sterblichen Welt gehen."  
  
"Was wird dann aus dir ...?"  
  
"Ich bleibe einfach bei dir. Ich bin zwar nicht tot, wobei ich es sein sollte. Ich folge dir einfach, werde um dich sein und dennoch leben."  
  
"Das ist möglich ...?"  
  
"Ja, aber ... wir müssen beide einen Preis bezahlen."  
  
"Und der wäre ...?"  
  
"Du ... würdest mich nie wieder sehen, obgleich ich immer bei dir bin. Ich könnte dich berühren, doch du ... würdest nichts empfinden ... du könntest mich nicht fühlen ... hören ... sehen ... wahrnehmen ... Das einzige was dir bleiben würde, wäre die Gewissheit, mich immer um dich zuhaben."  
  
Ein zweitesmal liefen Legolas die Tränen über's Gesicht. "Das ist der Preis den wir zahlen müssen ..."  
  
"Es ... wäre ... nicht leicht ... für uns Beide ... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit dem Gedanken leben könnte ... du wärst so nahe und doch ... so fern ... ... Könnten dich die anderen sehen?"  
  
"Nein ... Ich wäre der einzige Lebende unter den Toten. Niemand, bis auf die Götter vermag es mich zu sehen." Erneu strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange.  
  
"Lai ... küss mich ein letztesmal ..." Legolas beugte sich runter und hauchte zu erst zarte Küsse auf Malina's Lippen ...  
  
***  
  
Während Malina angeschossen wurde, Legolas zu ihre eilte und die Beiden mit einander sprachen, geschah folgendes bei Carêl und Ascorlon:  
  
"Reite schneller, Ascorlon! Wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen!"  
  
Der Elb ließ Gilestel noch schneller galoppieren. Carêl hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und das hatte schon einmal etwas zu bedeuten. Immer wenn diese Elbe meinte, etwas schrecklichen würde geschehen - vom Gespür her - dann passierte es auch.  
  
Carêl saß hinter Ascorlon und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille, während er die Zügel in der Hand hatte. Die junge Elbe trug ihre Haare zumeist immer zusammengebunden, doch irgendwann, zwischen der Flucht auf dem Schlachtfeld und ihrer Wiederbelebung verlor sie es.  
  
Eigentlich war es ihr sowieso egal, da sie im Moment andere Sorgen hatte. In den letzten Tagen, noch bevor sie versuchte ihren Liebsten zu retten, war sie der Königin gegenüber sehr abweisend. Nun bereute sie dies, denn es gab nach wie vor die Möglichkeit, dass sie fällt.  
  
Carêl konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das letzte Gefecht beendet war. Sie wusste ebenso wenig, wer den Sieg mit sich trug und wie es dort Mittlerweilen aussah. Genau wie sie, war auch Ascorlon im Ungewissen. Wenn er wollte, konnte er sich an die Bilder, die er vor der Abreise nach Chelat erinnern, doch das wollte er nicht.  
  
Trotz dass er einer der besten Kriegern, den Elben, angehörte - dank der Reflexe, der Zielgenauigkeit und allem Anderen - war er gegen jeden Krieg. Selbst der Ringkrieg erfreute ihn überhaupt nicht, aber damals war er noch sehr jung.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Carêl hatte der Elb keine Freundschaften zur Oberschicht geschlossen. Ihn störte das nicht weiter, wenn er dafür sein restliches Leben mit seiner Liebsten verbringen durfte. Ja, Ascorlon liebte sie sehr und wollte, dass ihr nie wieder so ein Unheil wiederfährt, wie das von vor einpaar Stunden.  
  
"Carêl ..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wer, glaubst du, hat den Krieg gewonnen?"  
  
"Ich hoffe, alle Guten ..."  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn, "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Na, meinst du etwa, dass alle Orks böse sind?"  
  
Auch wenn er sie nicht sah, wusste der Elb, dass Carêl lächelte. "Es gibt auch gute?"  
  
"Da bin ich mir sicher. Es geht doch nicht, dass alle Orks böse sind."  
  
"Stimmt ... aber ... bist du je auf einen gutartigen und freundlichen Ork getroffen?"  
  
"Nein ..."  
  
Somit war das Gespräch beendet. Der Elb trieb weiter das Pferd an und seine Geliebte setzte alle Hoffnung daran, dass Malina noch unter den Lebenden weihte. Es wäre schwer den Tod einer Person zu verpassen und dann noch mit dem Gedanken weiterzuleben, dass sie sich vorher gestritten hätten.  
  
***  
  
Nicht mehr lange und der letzte Sonnenstrahl würde von der sich nähenden Finsternis verschlungen werden. Legolas schenkte Malina diesen einen, letzten Kuss. Innig, zärtlich, leidenschaftlich, sanft ... Es war ein langer Kuss, der für ein Wort stand ... Namarie ... Lebewohl ...  
  
Malina's Herz begann ein letztes Mal zum Rasen. Wie beim ersten Kuss, beim angeblichen "letzten Fest" in Düsterwald. Alle Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch ...  
  
Ihre Kindheit mit Legolas und der Streit vor der Abreise ... der Moment indem sie ihn wieder traf und er sie zu seinem Vater geleitete ... die "Prüfung", ob sie soweit kampffähig war ... Legolas Tod und seine Wiederbelebung ... die letzten Worte ihres Vaters ... das Fest nach ihrer Krönung und der Kuss beim Tanz ... der Morgen nach dem Fest, an dem sie mit ihm Eins war ... der Aufmarsch zum Krieg ... ihr Triumph über Minaton und die Sekunde in dem der Pfeil sich in ihr Fleisch bohrte ...  
  
Eine letzte Träne wanderte ihre Tränen hinab und starb in der Erde. Ebenso erstarb ihre Erwiderung des Kusses ... und ihr Leben ... fand sein Ende. Legolas sah auf sie herab. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Ihr Körper ... ohne Kraft und jegliches Anzeichen von Leben. Der Moment, den der Elb nicht wahr haben wollte, war gekommen.  
  
Malina war tot ... auf ewig ... Es gab nichts, was sie jetzt noch aus dem Tode reißen könnte. Eine Welle des Schmerzes überkam ihn und hatte solch eine Stärke, dass Legolas glaubte, er würde Malina folgen. Doch! Trotz dieser überwältigenden Gefühle, tat der Elb das, was er bereits im Sinne hatte. Er vollzog die Nalor.  
  
***  
  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlenerhellten Carêl und Ascorlon den Weg. Sehr bald hätten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Genau genommen mussten sie nur einpaar Hügel überqueren und dann könnten sie schon das Feld sehen. Und so war es auch ...  
  
Der Elb hielt Malina's Pferd an und überblickte das Kriegsgebiet. Niemand kämpfte mehr, aber tausende von Ork - und Elbenleichen lagen auf der toten Erde. Carêl hielt diesen Anblick kaum aus, dennoch wollte sie Malina finden, was sie auch tat.  
  
Entsetzt musste die junge Elbe feststellen, dass die Königin der Elben Rohans am Boden, in Legolas' Armen lag. Carêl wusste, was dies bedeutete. Entweder war Malina bereits tot, oder sie lag gerade im Sterben. Egal, welches von beiden stimmte, die junge Elbe wünschte sich, es wäre anders.  
  
***  
  
Legolas war nun soweit. Er würde die Nalor vollziehen und mit Malina gehen. Er wusste, was ihr gemeinsamer Preis war, doch er musste es tun. Der Elb beugte sich über seine verblichene Liebste und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Anstatt, dass sich eine Lichtkugel um die Beiden bildete, gingen grüne Blätter und weise Blüten von ihnen aus.  
  
Wie von einem leichten Sturm weggetragen, flogen die Blätter und Blüten zum Himmel empor. Unterdessen verblassten Legolas und Malina immer mehr und mehr. Sie wurden mit der Zeit gerade zu durchsichtig und je mehr Blätter und Blüten von ihnen aus hinauf stiegen, umso mehr lösten sie sich auf.  
  
Selbst der letzte Sonnenstrahl verschwand hinter dem Horizont und ließ einen rot-orangens Farbenspiel am Himmel zurück. Blätter und Blüten bahnten ihre Wege nach oben. Die beiden Elben verschwanden vollständig, als ein letztes Mal Blatt und Blüte im Wind davongetragen wurden.  
  
Carêl und Ascorlon waren von Gilestel's Rücken gestiegen und beobachteten das Geschehen vom Weiten. Die junge Elbe war zu gleich fasziniert und traurig über das, was passiert war. Sie und er, Beide erkannten, was der Kampf hinterließ ... nur Schmerz und Tod ...  
  
Zusammen sattelten sie wieder auf und ritten in ihre Heimat zurück ...  
  
***  
  
Also ... *tief durchatme*  
  
Ich habe weniger, als ein Jahr gebraucht und nach meinem Pc habe ich 128 Seiten geschrieben. Ok, es ist ziemlich wenig, für fast ein Jahr, aber man möge bedenken, dass ich öfters verhindert war. Ich habe wenigstens ein gutes Gedächtnis. Den Meisten wird es egal sein, aber ich habe diese Fanfiction an einem Donnerstag ins Internet gestellt und heute, an einem Donnerstag, beende ich sie.  
  
Sagte ich, dass ich meine "letzten" Worte an euch, nach dem Epilog richte? - Vergesst es, ich sage es euch jetzt.  
  
1. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich fast alle über mein Ende aufregen. Keine Sorge, ihr müsst nicht extra zu mir fahren, um mich zu killen, dass machen schon meine Freundinnen. Zum Beispiel, Watari! Als sie es erfahren hatte, wollte sie mir gleich an die Gurgel springen, also sorgt euch nicht, ich wurde für meine Schandtat bereits gerügt.  
  
2. Liebe Leute! Ein guter, guter Rat von mir ... (den gab ich auch meinen Freundinnen, wobei sie es schon taten, bevor ich es ihnen riet) Wisst ihr was ... schreibt eure eigene FF. Da könnt ihr tun und lassen was ihr wollt. UND SAGT JETZT NICHT, DASS IHR DAFÜR ZU UNFÄHIG SEIT! Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Dazu gehört doch auch nur Übung, oder wie glaubt ihr konnte ich diese FF schreiben. Wie man auch unschwer erkennen - wenn man sich meine FF anschaut - habe ich mich während ich diese FF schrieb, weiter entwickelt. Leute, traut euch nur. Eure FF - Übungen müsst ihr ja nicht veröffentlichen. Ich hab's ja auch nicht getan.  
  
3. An ALLE, die mir im Laufe der Zeit eine Review geschrieben haben, mir gemailt haben, oder mir sonst wie ihre Meinung zur FF gesagt haben ... an Sleepy Tiger, die mir geholfen hat meine FF ins Internet zu geben (ich hatte es nicht so mit dem up loaden) ... an meine Freundinnen, die mir Inspiriert haben und an die, die mir noch schreiben werden (egal, ob Review oder Mail) ...  
  
Leute, DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jetzt kommt noch der Epilog. Wer nicht weiß, was ein Epi- oder Prolog ist ...  
  
.) Prolog = Vorerzählung/ Vorgeschichte  
  
.) Epilog = da wird erzählt, was nach der Gesichte noch passiert. - Natürlich in Kurzform  
  
Also ... Lest ihn, vielleicht kann das mein FF - Ende aufwiegen ("mein" Wort für Gleichstand herstellen) ...  
  
Eure FF- Autorin  
  
Sarah 


	27. Epilog

Epilog  
  
Wartenszeit  
  
Ich wünschte dich noch einmal zu spür'n  
  
Mit meinen Lippen deine Haut zu berühr'n  
  
Ich wollte deine Stimme noch einmal hör'n  
  
Doch der Tod musste uns dieses Glück zerstör'n  
  
Für immer wirst du bei mir sein  
  
Und dennoch bin ich allein'  
  
Was gäbe ich für eine Nacht mit dir  
  
Ich weiß, du bist hier bei mir  
  
Ein neues Leben beginnend warte ich auf dich  
  
Ich werde dich finden  
  
Und du findest mich  
  
Mögen uns die Liebe noch weiter an einander binden  
Ausnahmsweise etwas, was ich erfunden habe und mir gehört. - Dennoch will ich damit kein Geld verdienen .... 


	28. FaQ oder so

Antworten auf alle Fragen und Aufklärung von Missverständnissen:  
  
Zu nächst einmal ... LEGOLAS IST NICHT TOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich habe das im letzte Chap erklärt und damit sollte sich die Sache haben. Ok?  
  
Dann ... Wegen dem Ritual ... Man fragte mich, warum Malina's Mutter dabei starb, Malina bewusstlos wurde und Ascorlon - der verletzt war - das ganz locker überstand ... ALSO ... Ein Sterblicher - sollte er noch so fit sein - muss beim Ritual sein Leben lassen. Ein Halbsterblicher wird nur bewusstlos. Ein Unsterblicher überlebt das und wird nicht einmal bewusstlos, selbst wenn er in Ascorlon's Verfassung wäre.  
  
Was gab es noch für Fragen ... Hm ... Ok, ich gebe zu mir fällt nichts mehr ein. Fall ihr noch Fragen habt, mailt mir, oder schreibt mir eine Review. Und noch etwas! Ich wurde bereits gebeten eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Wenn ihr auch der Meinung seit, dann schreibt mir einfach.  
  
Ciao  
  
Sarah 


End file.
